Aku Bahagia Bila Melihatmu Bahagia
by FelsonSpitfire
Summary: Sakura dijodohkan dengan pria yang sangat dicintainya, tapi pria itu mencintai gadis lain. Akankah Sakura mampu bertahan menghadapi cobaan demi cobaan yang diterimanya untuk mempertahankan cintanya? Don't like don't read CHAPTER 9 IS UPDATE! RnR yah..
1. Chapter 1

18

**Felson Spitfire**

**Present**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

"**Aku Bahagia Bila Melihatmu Bahagia"**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Felson Spitfire**

**Warnings:**

**OOC, Typos Maybe**

**Pairings:**

**Sasusaku, Sasukarin, Gaasaku**

**Summary:**

**Sakura dijodohkan dengan pria yang sangat dicintainya, tapi pria itu mencintai gadis lain. Akankah Sakura mampu bertahan menghadapi cobaan demi cobaan yang diterimanya untuk mempertahankan cintanya?**

**Don't like don't read**

**Chapter 1**

Sakura Haruno, adalah seorang dokter muda di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Dia dijodohkan dengan pria yang begitu dicintainya, tapi sayangnya cintanya pada pria itu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Uchiha Sasuke, sejak dulu tidak pernah berubah, sikapnya selalu dingin terhadap Sakura. Walaupun begitu, pria bermata onyx ini tidak pernah menolak perjodohannya dengan Sakura―padahal dia mencintai gadis lain. Tentu saja, Fugaku Uchiha, ayah Sasuke adalah orang yang keras. Dia pasti akan memaksakan kehendaknya pada siapapun, dan Sasuke juga sangat menghormati ayahnya.

Malam ini, keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno akan mengadakan pertemuan untuk menentukan hari pernikahan putra dan putri mereka.

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah siap?" panggil Rin Haruno pada putrinya yang tengah mematut diri di cermin, menata rambut pink sepinggangnya.

"Iya, Kaa-san! Sebentar lagi aku turun." Seru si gadis dari dalam kamarnya. Kemudian setelah puas melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, gadis itu menekuk sudut bibirnya membentuk ulasan senyum dan memutuskan untuk turun ke ruang tamu dimana ayah dan ibunya sudah menunggu.

"Kaa-san, tou-san, aku sudah siap."

"Wah.. wah.. putri tou-san cantik sekali. Calon suamimu pasti sangat senang saat melihatmu nanti."pujian Yamato Haruno menyebabkan semburat merah samar-samar muncul di pipi putihnya.

'_semoga saja apa yang dikatakan tou-san benar_.' Batin Sakura.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita berangkat."

Sesampainya di Uchiha Mansion, keluarga Haruno langsung disambut hangat oleh keluarga Uchiha. "Sakura, kau cantik sekali."kata Mikoto Uchiha. Lagi-lagi semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Sakura.

"Bibi. Bibi terlalu memuji."

"Kita tidak salah memilih calon menantu."sambung Fugaku Uchiha.

"Oh ya, silahkan masuk. Sasuke dan Itachi ada di dalam."kata Mikoto Uchiha lagi.

Sakura bersama kedua orang tuanya dan calon mertuanya berjalan menuju meja makan. Di sana sudah ada Sasuke, Itachi, dan Ran―istri Itachi―yang duduk bersebelahan. Sasuke mengenakan setelan jas hitam yang sewarna dengan mata onyxnya, dan seperti biasa, wajahnya selalu membuat Sakura blushing saat menatapnya. Mata onyxnya selalu membuat Sakura kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ayo Sakura, silahkan duduk."suara Mikoto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Eh.. Iya.. Itachi-nii, dimana Tenchi?" tanya gadis berambut pink itu kepada calon kakak iparnya sambil duduk di sebelah ibunya di hadapan Sasuke, namun pemuda di hadapannya sama sekali tak mau menatapnya barang sedetikpun. Cahaya di mata emerald Sakura meredup begitu melihat sikap Sasuke terhadapnya.

"Dia sudah tidur."jawab Itachi singkat yang hanya dibalas Sakura dengan seulas senyuman masam.

'_Apakah aku bersalah jika aku menerima perjodohan ini?'_

'_Apakah aku bersalah jika aku merasa bahagia saat dijodohkan dengan orang yang aku cintai tapi dia tak mencintaiku?'_

'_Tidak! Aku tidak boleh egois! Aku tidak boleh mementingkan kebahagiaanku sendiri.'_

'_Bukankah lebih baik aku yang menderita daripada harus melihat Sasuke menderita.'_

'_Lebih baik aku mengalah demi kebahagiaan orang yang aku cintai.'_

Pergelutan batin Sakura membuatnya tidak memperhatikan apa yang tengah dibicarakan orangtuanya dan orang tua Sasuke. "Jadi Sakura, apakah kau setuju?"lagi-lagi suara Mikoto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Maaf?"

"Sayang, dari tadi kau tidak memperhatikan ya?" kata Rin begitu melihat keheranan di wajah putrinya. "Tadi Bibi Mikoto bertanya apa kau setuju jika pernikahan kalian dilangsungkan bulan depan?"

"Eh.. Paman.. Bibi, sebelumnya saya ingin minta maaf…"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya Mikoto sudah memotongnya, "Kenapa kau selalu minta maaf, sayang?"

"Sebenarnya.. sebenarnya.. saya dan Sasuke.. kami tidak saling mecintai. Sasuke mencintai gadis lain, dan begitu pula dengan saya. Jadi bisakah perjodohan ini dibatalkan?"

"Sakura, apa yang kau katakan? "tanya ibunya cemas.

"Kaa-san maafkan aku, harusnya aku mengatakan ini dari dulu. Aku terlalu pengecut." Semua orang begitu terkejut akan hal ini, tak terkecuali Sasuke. Tapi pria emo ini begitu pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya, sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya.

"Sasuke, apakah benar yang dikatakan Sakura tadi?"tanya Fugaku Uchiha pada putra bungsunya.

Sasuke diam tidak menjawab. "SASUKE, JAWAB AKU!"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya yang tengah murka, Sasuke malah bicara pada Sakura, "Kenapa kau berbohong?"

"Berhentilah membohongi perasaanmu, Sasuke!" air mata yang sejak tadi telah menggenang di pelupuk mata Sakura kini tak kuasa lagi dibendungnya. Tangisnya pun pecah.

"Kau yang berhenti membohongi perasaanmu sendiri. Sejak kapan kau mencintai pria lain selain aku? Kalau memang hal itu benar, katakana padaku siapa pria itu!"

Kepanikan luar biasa menjalari tubuh Sakura. "Aku.. aku.. maaf, aku permisi dulu!" mata emerald itu tak hentinya mengucurkan air mata. Sakura berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dia terus berlari hingga keluar gerbang Uchiha Mansion.

"Aku akan mengejarnya."gumam Sasuke sambil berlari mengejar Sakura.

.

.

Sasuke kini tengah berada di sebuah jalan setapak menuju sebuah taman yang berada dekat rumahnya. Mata onyxnya menyapu setiap sudut tempat itu mencari sesosok gadis berambut pink yang sejak tadi dikejarnya. Dan di sanalah dia, duduk di sebuah kursi kayu di bawah pohon sakura. Wajahnya tak tampak karena ditutup oleh kedua tangannya. Pundaknya naik turun menandakan bahwa dia masih terisak disela-sela tangisnya.

"Bodoh."suara baritone Sasuke sontak membuat Sakura mendongak menatap si pemilik suara. "Kenapa kau suka sekali membohongi dirimu sendiri?"

"Sa.. sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku memang sudah tidak mencintaimu."

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku siapa pria itu!"

"Dia.. sebenarnya.. sebenarnya tidak ada pria yang aku cintai."

"Itu artinya kau masih mencintaiku. Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang."kata Sasuke sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak mencin…"

"Berhentilah berbohong! Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong Sakura. Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" kata Sasuke dingin. Untuk pertama kalinya mata onyx itu menatap emerald Sakura.

"Karena aku tidak ingin memaksakan kehendak terhadapmu." Jawab Sakura lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke. Tangisnya yang tadi sempat terhenti kini kembali pecah.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa telah memaksakan kehendak terhadapku. Kalau aku memang ingin menolak perjodohan ini, aku bisa mengatakannya sendiri kepada ayahku."

Emerald Sakura membulat seketika. "Apa itu artinya kau mau menerimaku?"

"Hn. Mungkin saat ini aku memang belum bisa mencintaimu, tapi aku berjanji, akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk melakukannya." Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menariknya ke dalam dekapannya.

**Sakura POV**

Sasuke memelukku. Kami-Sama, aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Aku benar-benar merasa nyaman berada dalam dekapannya. Hembusan angin malam yang menerpa kulitku bukanlah apa-apa karena berada dalam dekapannya membuatku merasa begitu hangat. Aku harap waktu bisa berhenti berputar agar aku bisa terus merasakan kehangatan dari pria ini. Pria yang benar-benar aku cintai. Pria yang selalu masuk ke dalam setiap mimpiku dan membuatku tersipu malu saat mengingatnya. Namun harapanku sirna sudah saat mendengar suara beratnya.

"Sekarang kita pulang. Mereka pasti menunggu kita." Katanya sambil melepaskanku dari dekapan hangatnya. Well, setidaknya ini akan menjadi malam yang membahagiakan bagiku. Walaupun tadi dia mengatakan kalau dia belum bisa mencintaiku, tapi dia sudah berjanji kan? Dan aku percaya dia pasti akan menepati janjinya. Lagipula, bukankah ada pepatah yang mengatakan kalau cinta itu datang dari kebiasaan? Jadi asalkan kami selalu bersama, lama-kelamaan dia pasti akan mencintaiku.

Tapi apakah dia bersedia berada di dekatku setiap saat? Apakah dia bersedia berada di dekatku saat ku butuhkan? Dan bagaimana dengan Karin? Wanita yang selama ini dicintainya. Akankah Sasuke mampu melupakannya?

Tidak. Aku tidak boleh berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Aku harus mempercayai Sasuke. Harus. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku takut. Benar-benar takut. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke tidak bisa melupakan Karin? Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti dia meninggalkanku dan lebih memilih Karin dibandingkan denganku?

Ingin rasanya aku bertanya langsung pada Sasuke. Tapi aku tidak berani. Lidahku kelu tak mampu berucap. Sebagai gantinya aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi ajakannya tadi.

Sasuke menyisipkan jemarinya ke sela-sela jariku, membuatku kembali terkejut. Dia memang pria yang penuh kejutan. Aku tersenyum melihat tangan kami yang bertautan. Saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Kami berjalan dalam diam.

**Normal POV**

"Tadaima." Seru Sasuke begitu memasuki pintu rumahnya yang bagaikan istana itu, dan seperti biasa, nada suaranya datar.

"Sakura!" Rin berlari dan segera memeluk putrinya. Tangannya terangkat untuk membelai rambut pink putrinya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sayang?"

Mata Sakura menyipit. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertekuk membentuk sebuah senyuman sebelum menjawab, "Kaa-san, aku baik-baik saja. Kaa-san tidak perlu khawatir."

"Syukurlah. Jadi bagaimana dengan perjodohan kalian?" tanya Nyonya Haruno penuh harap.

Sakura membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab, tapi tidak jadi karena Sasuke sudah mendahuluinya. "Kami akan tetap melakukan perjodohan itu. Bibi tidak perlu khawatir, karena tadi Sakura tidak serius bicara seperti itu."

Mendengar ucapan putranya, Mikoto pun tersenyum senang. "Jadi kalian tetap akan menikah bulan depan kan?"

"Hn."jawab Sasuke singkat.

Satu bulan telah berlalu semenjak kejadian malam itu. Sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berdiri di altar sebuah gereja untuk mengikat janji suci mereka.

"Sebelum pernikahan ini dimulai, adakah diantara kalian yang tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini?" tanya seorang pendeta yang berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sasuke, kalau kau memang tidak setuju, sebaiknya kau katakan sekarang!"pinta Sakura yang berupa bisikan pelan pada calon suaminya, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu, kalau kita akan tetap menikah?"

Setelah menunggu dalam keheningan yang cukup lama, akhirnya pendeta itu kembali angkat bicara.

"Baiklah. Sasuke Uchiha, apakah kau bersedia menerima Sakura Haruno sebagai istrimu, menjaganya dalam susah maupun senang, dalam sehat maupun sakit?"

"Aku bersedia."

"Sakura Haruno, apakah kau bersedia menerima Sasuke Uchiha sebagai suamimu, menemaninya dalam susah maupun senag, dalam sehat maupun sakit?"

"Aku bersedia."

"Baiklah. Aku nyatakan kalian berdua telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri. Sekarang kau boleh mencium pasanganmu!"

"Cium.. cium..!" seru para kerabat yang menghadiri pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura itu.

Sakura merasakan wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas saat Sasuke memegang kedua bahunya, memutar tubunya menjadi saling berhadapan. Semburat-semburat merah perlahan muncul di pipi Sakura. Bisa dirasakannya nafas Sasuke yang menderu di wajahnya, dan sedetik kemudian.

'CUP'

Bibir Sasuke telah menempel di bibir Sakura. Menekannya dengan lembut, namun hanya sekejap. Membuat semua orang yang menyaksikan merasa kecewa akan hal itu, termasuk Sakura.

**Sakura POV**

Setelah pernikahanku dengan Sasuke tadi pagi, kelurgaku dan keluarga Sasuke mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di rumah baru kami. Yah, orang tua Sasuke telah menyediakan sebuah rumah untuk kami tinggali berdua. Sebuah rumah yang sederhana namun indah. Di rumah ini ada tiga amar. Satu kamar utama, satu kamar tamu, dan satu kamar anak, ibu Sasuke―yang sekarang telah menjadi ibuku juga―lah telah menyiapkan kamar anak ini. Dia bilang dia sudah tidak sabar ingin menimang cucu, walaupun sebenarnya itu mustahil, karena sebelum pernikahan ini berlangsung, Sasuke berkata padaku bahwa dia tidak ingin tidur dalam satu kamar dulu sebelum dia benar-benar bisa mencintaiku. Dia bilang dia tidak ingin membuatku menyesal nantinya jika di tetap tidak bisa menjatuhkan cintanya padaku.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, duduk di atas sebuah ranjang king size. Di dalam sebuah kamar yang catnya didominasi oleh dua warna―pink dan biru, kamar yang harusnya menjadi kamarku dan Sasuke. Tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi, sebab aku telah menyetujui permintaan Sasuke tadi.

Sekarang Sasuke sedang mengantar orang tua kami ke depan pintu, dan aku di sini, berpura-pura menunggu Sasuke sambil memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi.

**Flashback**

Sasuke akan menciumku. Aku tidak mempercayai ini. Ini pasti hanya mimpi. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari bahwa wajah kami semakin lama menjadi semakin dekat. Dan sesaat kemudian bibir lembut Sasuke telah menempel di bibirku. Aku merasa melayang-layang karena perlakuan Sasuke ini, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, sebab yang kurasakan ciuman Sasuke begitu dingin terhadapku. Rasanya seperti dia tidak rela membagi ciumannya dengan wanita lain selain Karin.

Dan Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya. Ciuman yang sangat singkat, namun cukup membuatku sadar, bahwa laki-laki di hadapanku ini benar-benar tidak menginginkanku.

**End of flashback**

Cklek. Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarku, er―maksudku kamarnya.

"Mereka sudah pulang?"tanyaku.

"Sudah."jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi ke kamarku dulu."kataku seraya bangkit ranjang king size miliknya.

"Sakura, maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kau pasti merasa sangat jengkel kepadaku. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf kepadamu karena aku tidak bisa menjadi istri yang sesuai dengan keinginamu." Aku memaksakan menarik sudut-sudut bibirku membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Untuk itu, aku harap kau tidak membenciku."

"Hn. Aku tidak akan membencimu. Tapi, aku masih boleh menemui Karin kan?" tanyanya penuh harap. Rasanya ingin sekali aku menolak permintaan Sasuke ini, tapi hatiku tak mampu untuk terus-terusan melihatnya bersedih seperti itu.

"Tentu saja."kataku kembali tersenyum."Selamat malam Sasuke."

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Begitu mencapai kamarku, air mata yang sejak tadi kutahan kini telah menganak sungai di pipiku. Hatiku benar-benar sakit mendengar nama Karin keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Bayangkan saja, istri mana yang tahan jika suaminya mencintai wanita yang bukan dirinya.

Berkali-kali aku mengubah posisi tidurku, Berharap rasa kantuk segera menghampiriku. Tapi rasanya itu mustahil. Pikiranku selalu dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang Sasuke yang tampak bahagia bersama Karin. Hah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Apalagi kalau itu semua menjadi kenyataan.

"Kau harus kuat, Sakura!"pintaku pada diri sendiri.

**Normal POV**

Suara merdu dari burung-burung yang bernyanyi membangunkan Sakura dari tidur singkatnya. Yah, tadi malam dia baru bisa tertidur saat jam menunjukkan pukul dua malam, akibatnya timbullah lingkaran-lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Mungkin seandainya dia belum memiliki suami, gadis bermata emerald ini akan melanjutkan tidurnya walaupun cuma sebentar.

Sakura segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menyeret kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di sudut kamarnya. Limabelas menit kemudian, dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang tampak sedikit lebih segar―hanya sedikit. Setelah itu, Sakura segera mengabsen pakaian-pakaian yang ada di almarinya dan memutuskan untuk memakai kemeja berwarna merah dan rok mini yang sewarna dengan rambutnya.

Setelah puas dengan penampilannya, gadis berambut soft pink ini segera turun dan sudah sibuk di dapur. Sementara itu, suaminya masih tidur nyenyak di kamarnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian bau lezat nasi goreng sudah menguar di sekitar meja makan. Jam besar yang tergantung di salah satu dinding meja makan baru menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh, sehingga Sakura memutuskan untuk membangunkan Sasuke sebelum memulai aktifitasnya sebagai seorang dokter.

Begitu mencapai kamar sang suami, Sakura segera mengetuk pintu, tapi tak ada jawaban. Walaupun sudah dicobanya berkali-kali, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. Mata emeraldnya menyusuri seisi kamar. Dilihatya Sasuke masih terbaring nyenyak di atas ranjang berukuran king size.

Sakura mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Tangannya terulur hendak membelai rambut raven milik orang yang dicintainya itu. Namun niatnya itu terurungkan akibat gerakan singkat yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Wajahnya tampak begitu damai saat sedang tidur. Aku jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkannya."gumam Sakura. Ketika Sakura berbalik, tiba-tiba jemari Sasuke melingkar erat di pergelangan tangannya. "Eh.. Sasuke, kau sudah bangun?"

"Hn."

"Gomen, aku sudah masuk ke kamarmu tanpa izin. Tadi aku sudah mengetuk pintu berkali-kali, tapi tidak ada jawaban, jadi aku masuk saja."

"…"

"Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu."kata Sakura sambil berjalan menjauh."Dan kalau kau ingin sarapan, aku sudah membuatkanmu nasi goreng."lanjutnya sambil berbalik, kemudian pergi lagi.

'Dia masih saja dingin seperti dulu.'batin Sakura. Setelah mengambil jas dokternya, Sakura segera beranjak dari kediamannya dan pergi ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang kini sudah sepenuhnya bangun segera mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk bekerja―Sasuke adalah direktur Uchiha Corp. Namun sebelum berangkat, Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan. Di meja makan tampak sudah tersedia sepiring nasi goreng dengan irisan tomat yang memenuhi bagian tepinya, serta segelas jus tomat yang kelihatannya sangat menggiurkan.

"Hn. Darimana dia tahu kalau aku suka tomat?"tanya pria berambut raven itu pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia segera menyantap sarapan yang telah dibuatkan sang istri dengan penuh cinta.

"Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang sudah cukup berumur namun hal itu tak tampak dari wajahnya yang masih kelihatan sangat muda. Ya, dia adalah Senju Tsunade. Kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha yang sekaligus merupakan guru Sakura saat masih di Sekolah Kedokteran dulu.

Sakura yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera memalingkan pandangannya dari seorang resepsionis yang tadi berbincang-bincang dengannya dan kini beralih menatap gurunya. "Sensei? Ohayou. Kenapa sensei bertanya seperti itu kepadaku? Aku di sini tentu saja untuk bekerja."jawab Sakura polos.

"Maksudku, bukankah seharusnya kau mengambil cuti beberapa hari untuk bulan madu dengan Sasuke?"

Mendengar penjelasan Tsunade barusan, sontak membuat semburat merah samar-samar muncul di pipi putih Sakura. Wanita―ralat gadis― itu menunduk sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Sebagai seorang dokter, aku tidak boleh mementingkan diriku sendiri. Bukankah tugas seorang dokter adalah menolong orang yang membutuhkannya? Jadi kalau aku mengambil cuti beberapa hari, aku tidak akan bisa menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai seorang dokter dengan baik."

Sudut-sudut bibir Tsunade tertekuk membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. "Kau memang keras kepala, Sakura. Tapi walaupun begitu, aku bangga memiliki murid sepertimu. Baiklah, kalau begitu cepat ambil perlengkapanmu! Banyak pasien yang membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Hai."tanpa basa-basi, Sakura segera berbalik menuju ruangannya dan meninggalkan Tsunade yang masih terpaku di tempat. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk mencapai ruang kerjanya. Ketika tangannya baru menyentuh kenop pintu, sebuah suara yang sudah familiar memanggilnya.

"Sakura."seru seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan poni panjang yang menjuntai menutupi salah satu mata aquamarine-nya.

"Ino. Tumben kau pagi-pagi begini sudah datang. Kau tidak mengantar Hana ke sekolah dulu?"

"Iie. Hari ini Sai yang mengantarnya."

"Oh.."

"Oh ya Sakura, bagaimana malam pertamamu dengan Sasuke?"goda Ino.

Deg.

"A.. ano.. "kata Sakura dengan tergagap.

"Kau malu ya menceritakannya di sini? Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk dulu."ajak Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura dan masuk ke dalam ruangan Sakura. "Nah, sekarang ceritakan padaku!"

"A.. Aku.. tadi malam.. tadi malam kami tidak tidur bersama."

"Apa? Kau bercanda kan?"

"Iie."kata Sakura sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sakura, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?"tanya Ino dengan raut wajah penuh kecemasan.

"Ino, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu, tapi kau mau kan berjanji padaku untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun kan?"

"Tentu. Kau bisa mempercayaiku."

Sakura menghela nafas. Rasanya sedikit berat kalau harus menceritakan tentang masalah keluarganya kepada orang lain. Tapi Ino kan sahabatnya, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan.

"Jadi begini, sebelum acara pernikahan kemarin, Sasuke berkata padaku bahwa dia menolak untuk tidur satu ranjang sebelum dia benar-benar bisa mencintaiku."

"Dan kau menyetujuinya?"

"Hm."

"Sakura, kenapa kau.."

"Aku tahu aku salah Ino, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin memaksakan kehendak terhadap Sasuke. Aku takut dia akan membenciku. Lagipula, di hati Sasuke sepertinya hanya ada tempat untuk Karin, bukan untukku."

"Kalau begitu kau harus berusaha untuk merebut tempat itu. Ingat Sakura, kau adalah istri Sasuke. Jadi kau bisa lebih sering berada di dekat Sasuke, dan aku yakin, dengan begitu lama-kelamaan Sasuke akan mencintaimu. Bukanah ada pepatah yang mengatakan kalau cinta itu datang dari kebiasaan?"

Yah, Ino memang sudah seperti kakak bagi Sakura. Gadis bermata aquamarine itu memang mempunyai sifat yang dewasa, ditambah lagi, dia juga sudah lebih berpengalaman dalam membina kehidupan rumah tangga. Buktinya keluarga kecilnya yang dibangun bersama Sai tampak begitu sempurna dan membuat pasangan-pasangan muda yang seumuran dengan mereka menjadi iri saat melihat keluarga tersebut. Sepertinya keputusan Sakura untuk menceritakan masalah ini kepada Ino memang keputusan yang tepat.

"Ya, semoga saja apa yang kau katakana itu benar. Sudahlah jangan bahas masalah itu lagi. Hari ini ada berapa pasien yang harus kutangani?"tanya Sakura yang sontak membuat asistennya menjadi gelagapan dan buru-buru mengamati beberapa berkas dokumen yang tertumpuk di mejanya.

"Em.. hari ini ada tujuh pasien rawat inap yang harus kau periksa."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita bekerja."kata Sakura sembari beranjak dari kursinya dan diikuti oleh Ino yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Sementara itu di Uchiha Corp tampak sebuah mobil Volvo yang berhenti di tempat parkir, dari dalamnya keluarlah seorang pria berambut raven yang mengenakan kemeja putih dengan blazer hitam dan celana yang sewarna dengan blazernya. Dengan cepat pria itu berjalan memasuki gedung berlantai lima belas yang ada di hadapannya. Saat matanya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata persegi yang bertengger di atas hidungnya, seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Ohayou Karin."sapa Sasuke ramah.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun." Jawab gadis yang diketahui bernama Karin itu dari balik meja resepsionis. Yah, Karin adalah seorang resepsionis di Uchiha Corp. Dan selama ini, gadis itulah yang berada di relung hatinya.

"Selamat ya, atas pernikahanmu dengan Haruno-san, er-maksudku Uchiha-san."kata Karin dengan ketus sambil tersenyum yang dipaksakan.

"Kenapa kau jadi ketus begitu? Memangnya aku melakukan kesalahan?"tanya Sasuke sambil bersender pada meja resepsionis.

"Kau bertanya padaku apakah kau melakukan sebuah kesalahan? Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas? Kau melakukan banyak kesalahan Uchiha Sasuke. Kau melakukan banyak kesalahan terhadapku. Kenapa kau memilih menikah dengan gadis itu? Kenapa kau tidak menolak saja perjodohan itu? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

"Tentu saja aku masih mencintaimu. Dan jangan bicara begitu. Sakura adalah gadis yang baik. Dia bahkan tidak melarangku jika aku tetap ingin berhubungan dengamu. Dia… benar-benar pengertian terhadapku."

"Kau bahkan sudah membelanya sekarang. Lagipula kau pikir aku tidak tahu akal bulusnya? Dia itu pura-pura baik agar kau tertarik padanya."

"Karin, berhentilah menjelek-jelekkan Sakura!"

"Lihat. Lagi-lagi kau membelanya Sasuke-kun."

"Karin, aku.."

"Sudahlah, aku malas membahasnya."

**-Skiptime-**

"Tadaima." Seru suara baritone dari luar kediaman pasangan Uchiha muda.

Dengan segera Sakura berjalan ke depan, membukakan pintu untuk suaminya yang baru pulang dari kantor. "Sasuke, kau sudah pulang?"tanya Sakura canggung. 'Dasar bodoh kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? kalau dia belum pulang, dia tidak akan berada di hadapanmu.'kata inner Sakura.

"Hn."hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke sebagai jawaban. Wajah pria bermata onyx itu tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Hal ini mengusik rasa keingintahuan Sakura.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah di kantor?"tanya Sakura cemas.

"Tidak ada. Urusan kantor berjalan lancar hari ini. Hanya saja, Karin marah padaku."

Hati Sakura mencelos mengetahui bahwa penyebab dari kegalauan Sasuke adalah Karin. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk menanggapi suaminya, tapi tenggorokannya rasanya seperti tercekat.

"Sudahlah lupakan!"pinta Sasuke sambil berlalu melewati sang istri yang masih terpaku di tempat. "Malam ini kau masak apa?"tanya Sasuke dari arah meja makan membuat Sakura tersadar dari kekagetannya.

"Eh, aku masak okonomiyaki."

Saat makan malam, Sakura sama sekali tidak menyentuh makannya. Dia hanya sibuk memperhatikan suaminya. Merasa dipandangi terus menerus, Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan makannya. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Sakura segera menunduk malu karena tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan suaminya. "T-tidak, aku hanya.. aku ingin minta maaf."jawab Sakura dengan suara lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"Gara-gara aku kau jadi bertengkar dengan Karin. Harusnya dari awal kita menolak perjodohan ini, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu bertengkar dengan Karin. Semua ini salahku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf"

"Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri"kata Sasuke sembarai mengakhiri makan malamnya dan menggeser kursinya. " Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur!"lanjutnya seraya beranjak meninggalkan Sakura menuju kamarnya. Sakura mengangguk pelan, walaupun itu percuma, karena toh suaminya tak melihatnya. Tak terasa sebuah Kristal bening menetes dari mata meraldnya. "Sesakit inikah rasanya menikah dengan orang tak mencintai kita?"lirihnya pada diri sendiri. Dengan masih terisak Sakura segera membereskan meja dan bersiap untuk mencuci semua piring kotor itu.

Gadis itu masih sesekali meneteskan air mata saat mencuci piring. Kemudian didengarnya suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga yang ia tahu itu pasti suaminya. Buru-buru dia menghapus air matanya dan berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sakura, kau belum tidur?" tanya Sasuke sambil berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

Sakura menggeleng tanpa menatap Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya. "Aku harus mencuci piring dulu."katanya tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Biar kubantu."kata Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Tidak perlu. Kau tidur saja. Kau pasti lelah sudah bekerja seharian."kata Sakura masih tanpa menatap suaminya.

"Piring-piring itu kan aku yang menggunakannya, kau tadi tidak makan sama sekali, ingat? Jadi biarkan aku membantumu."

"Hm, baiklah."ucap gadis itu kali ini sambil menatap onyx suaminya.

"Kau menangis?"tanya Sasuke sambil meraih dagu Sakura dan menatap lekat-lekat pada emerald istrinya.

Sakura buru-buru menundukkan wajahnya kemudian menggeleng. "Aku tidak menangis."lirihnya.

"Jangan bohong. Matamu sembab, mana mungkin kau tidak habis menangis?"

"Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk."Sakura mencoba mengelak, namun Sasuke bukanlah pria bodoh yang bisa dengan mudah mempercayai alasan konyol macam itu. Pria itu menghela napas sejenak dan memberanikan diri mengucapkan kalimat yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikirannya, "Apakah ceritaku tentang Karin tadi menyakiti hatimu?"

Deg

Emerald Sakura membulat sempurna. Pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuatnya terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, pertanyaan itu seolah-olah menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke dapat membaca pikirannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga gadis itu mencoba tersenyum sebelum menatap onyx suaminya. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Bukankah kemarin aku sudah mengatakan bahnwa kau bebas berhubungan dengan Karin?"

"Aku tahu, tapi—"

"Sasuke, aku baik-baik saja, percayalah padaku. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah."katanya sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Bagaimana bisa aku percaya bahwa kau baik-baik saja, sedangkan aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa kau sedang menangis?"

"Aku tidak menangis. Aku hanya.. mungkin aku sedikit kelelahan karena ada banyak pasien yang harus kutangani hari ini."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, biar aku yang menyelesaikan mencuci piringnya!"pinta Sasuke pada gadis yang masih berkutat dengan beberapa piring kotor di tangannya.

"Tidak perlu, sedikit lagi juga sudah selesai."sanggah Sakura. "Yak, selesai."lanjutnya sambil menampakkan raut yang ceria. Ternyata tinggal serumah dengan seorang Uchiha dapat membuatnya tertular sifat mereka yang pandai menyembunyikan isi hati. Sakura segera melepas sarung tangan yang tadi digunakannya untuk memcuci piring kemudian membasuh tangannya dan berniat pergi dari ruangan itu. Berada dalam satu ruangan dengan suami yang tak mencintainya merpakan salah satu siksaan tersendiri bagi gadis penyuka warna merah itu, jadi sebisa mungkin dia berusaha menghindari hal itu walaupun ada sebagian hatinya yang merasa nyaman bila berada di dekat Sasuke. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika suara berat pria bermata onyx itu mamanggilnya. Hanya dengan suara itu, pertahanan Sakura langsung runtuh, sungguh hebat memang pesona seorang Uchiha. Dengan berat hati Sakura berbalik dan menatap suaminya. Onyx bertemu emerald.

"Oyasumanasai."gumam Sasuke sambil menatap lembut emerald sang istri.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang saking tipisnya hingga tak cukup kuat untuk membut matanya menyipit. "Oyasuminasai, Sasuke-kun."balasnya sambil segera berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke terpaku seorang diri di dapur itu.

Sesuatu membuat hatinya berkecamuk. Sesuatu itu, adalah sorot mata emerald Sakura yang menurutnya kian lama kian meredup. Mata itu sarat akan penderitaan. Berbeda dengan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, dulu mata itu selalu tampak cerah. Menatapnya mampu membuat Sasuke sedikit tertular sikap Sakura yang selalu ceria. Tunggu, sejak kapan Sasuke mulai peduli pada sosok gadis berambut pink itu? yah, ego Uchihanya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui bahwa sedikit banyak dia telah terpikat oleh pesona gadis yang baru kemarin dinikahinya. Tapi bukankah dia pernah berjanji pada Sakura bahwa dia akan berusaha untuk mencintainya? Dan bukankah akan menjadi lebih bagus jika dia benar-benar tertarik dengan gadis itu? Dengan begitu, dia bisa segera menepati janjinya.

Namun sekali lagi, ego Uchihanya berhasil mengalahkan perasaannnya. Sasuke belum bisa menerima sosok lain di hatinya. Dia masih ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan Karin. Sasuke memijat pelan pelipisnya. Memikirkan perasaannya sendiri ternyata cukup rumit. Akhirnya pria itu memutuskan beranjak dari tempatnya terpaku dan pergi ke kamarnya.

**Sakura POV**

Hatiku terasa semakin sakit mendengar ucapan selamat malam dari Sasuke. Bukannya aku tidak senang mendengar kata itu keluar dari bibir tipisnya, hanya saja ucapan itu telah membut hatiku kembali mengharapkan balasan cinta darinya. Dan aku tahu hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Sepertinya pintu hati Sasuke telah terkunci rapat dan Karinlah pemilik kunci itu. Miris memang, mengingat akulah istri sah dari Sasuke, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku sudah terlanjur memutuskan jalan hidupku.

Aku melirik jam berwarna merah yang tergantung di salah satu dinding kamarku. Jam sebelas malam. Aku memutuskan untuk tidur. Tak ada gunanya terus-menerus memikirkan nasib malangku sebagai seorang istri. Itu hanya akan memperburuk kesehatanku, dan sebagai seorang dokter, aku tak boleh sampai sakit. Aku menarik selimut merah mudaku hingga menutupi dadaku kemudian berusaha memejamkan mata dan berharap semoga besok aku bisa menjalani hari dengan lebih baik.

**TBC**

**Hn.. Ini fic pertama saya, maaf kalau jelek.**

**Btw, kepanjangan apa gak..?**

**Saya tahu kalau fic ini banyak kekurangan, tapi boleh minta review gak..?**

**Review please..? **


	2. Chapter 2

20

**Felson Spitfire**

**Present**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

"**Aku Bahagia Bila Melihatmu Bahagia"**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Felson Spitfire**

**Warnings:**

**OOC, Typos Maybe**

**Pairings:**

**Sasusaku, Sasukarin, Gaasaku**

**Summary:**

**Sakura dijodohkan dengan pria yang sangat dicintainya, tapi pria itu mencintai gadis lain. Akankah Sakura mampu bertahan menghadapi cobaan demi cobaan yang diterimanya untuk mempertahankan cintanya?**

**Don't like don't read**

**Hallo minna-san..**

**Saya kembali dengan chapter 2, maaf kalau update-nya lama, saya cuma bisa ngetik saat semua orang sudah tidur, karena konsentrasi saya mudah terganggu apabila banyak keributan.**

**Ok, enjoy reading!**

**Chapter 2**

Suasana pagi di Konoha hari ini sangatlah cerah, namun tidak halnya dengan suasana hati seorang dokter muda Konoha yang tengah berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen di meja kerjanya. Sesekali gadis cantik itu menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Sakura!" suara wanita yang duduk berhadapan dengannya namun di meja yang berbeda sontak membuat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen yang sejak tadi diamatinya. "Apa kau ada masalah dengan Sasuke lagi? Wajahmu kelihatan suntuk sekali."

"Aa.. tidak, aku hanya kelelahan saja." jawab Sakura singkat kemudian kembali sibuk dengan kertas-kertas di tangannya.

"Kalau begitu kau istirahat saja dulu, lagi pula sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang. Ayo, kita keluar untuk makan." ajak Ino.

"Em.. baiklah. Kau tunggu di luar! Aku akan membereskan dokumen-dokumen ini." kata Sakura menyetujui. Tidak sampai lima menit Sakura telah selesai membereskan tumpukan kertas di mejanya, dan sesuai janjinya dia segera keluar untuk menemui Ino.

Sesampainya di koridor yang menuju meja resepsionis, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sahabat blondenya. Dan itu dia, di depan meja resepsionis bersama seorang pria berambut merah. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura segera menghampiri kedua orang itu. "Ino, aku—Gaara? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura heran sambil menatap pria berambut merah yang sedang berbicara dengan Ino. Emerald bertemu jade.

"Sakura, Gaara bilang mulai hari ini dia akan bekerja sebagai dokter di sini." jawab Ino dengan antusias mewakili Gaara, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Seolah tidak puas dengan jawaban Ino, Sakura kembali bertanya, "Apa itu benar?"

"Em, iya." kali ini pria berambut merah itu yang menjawab.

"Oh ya, Gaara, sekarang aku dan Sakura akan pergi ke luar untuk makan siang, bagaimana kalau kau ikut? Biar aku yang traktir. Anggap saja ini sambutan atas kedatanganmu." kata Ino riang.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kita kan teman sejak kuliah, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa sungkan." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sejak dulu selalu disukai Gaara. Senyum yang selalu membuat jantung pria bermata jade itu berdetak lebih kencang saat melihatnya. Ya, Gaara adalah teman satu fakultas Sakura dan Ino. Dan sejak dulu dia telah memendam perasaan terhadap Sakura, bahkan dia pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada pujaan hatinya itu walaupun dia tahu cintanya takkan terbalas, karena saat itu Sakura telah memiliki ikatan dengan Sasuke. Ikatan pertunangan. Namun dia tak pernah menyerah, 'Jika aku tak bisa menjadi kekasihmu, setidaknya biarkan aku menjadi sahabatmu.' Itulah kalimat yang diucapkan Gaara saat Sakura menolaknya.

"Baiklah." ucap Gaara akhirnya setelah sempat hanyut dalam kenangan masa lalunya dengan Sakura.

Sakura, Ino, dan Gaara pun berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit tempat mereka bekerja dan menuju kafe terdekat. Mereka berjalan sambil bercakap-cakap tentang masa-masa kuliah mereka dulu. Well-sebenarnya yang mendominasi percakapan hanya Ino, sedangkan Sakura dan Gaara hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil sesekali menanggapi. Sesampainya di kafe, mereka segera mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Posisi duduk mereka, Ino duduk bersebelahan dengan Sakura, sedangkan Gaara duduk di hadapan Sakura.

Tak lama setelah mereka duduk, seorang pelayan segera menghampiri mereka. "Anda ingin pesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu dengan sopan.

"Aku pesan salad dan jus jeruk." kata Ino, dan pelayan itu segera mencatatnya di notes kesil yang dibawanya. "Kalian mau pesan apa?"tanya Ino dua orang yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja.

"Aku pesan—"

"2 Takoyaki, 1 jus strawberry, dan 1 jus cappuccino." kata Gaara memotong perkataan Sakura. Hal ini sonta membuat kedua gadis, er-seorang gadis dan seorang wanita yang duduk di hadapannya membelalakkan mata kaget.

"Baiklah, silahkan tunggu sebentar." kata pelayan itu tak menghiraukan raut kekagetan di wajah dupelanggannya kemudian melenggang pergi.

"Gaara? Kau bahkan masih ingat makanan kesukaan Sakura." kata Ino memecah keheningan.

"Tadi itu aku reflex mengatakannya. Memangnya Sakura masih suka memesan takoyaki dan jus strawberry?"

Sakura hanya diam mendengar penuturan sekaligus pertanyaan dari Gaara. Tanpa disadari oleh kedua orang yang tengah duduk bersamanya, semburat merah tipis perlahan muncul di kedua pipi putihnya. Sakura tak menyangka bahwa Gaara akan seperhatian ini padanya. Seandainya saja, Sakura punya sikap selembut Gaara.

Gaara yang menyadari kediaman Sakura segera angkat bicara, "Sakura, kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau tak suka dengan makanan yang aku pesankan tadi? Kalau kau mau, aku akan pergi untuk memberi tahu pelayannya bahwa pesananmu diganti. Maaf kalau aku lancing. Kau mau pesan apa?"tanya pemuda itu sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Eh, Gaara tidak perlu, aku tadi hanya terkejut saja. Aku tidak menyangka kau masih ingat makanan yang sering aku pesan. Terima kasih." kata Sakura sambil kembali memamerkan senyum manisnya.

Kelegaan luar biasa menyelimuti hati Gaara. Melihat senyuman Sakura merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya. "Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih." kata dokter muda itu sambil kembali duduk dan membalas senyum Sakura dengan senyuman tulus yang tak kalah manisnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, pesanan mereka pun datang. Ketiganya menyantap makan siang mereka sambil membicarakan kehidupan mereka, kecuali Sakura yang memilih makan dalam diam sambil sesekali menatap ke luar jendela. Pandangan matanya tampak kosong. Hal ini tentu mengusik pikiran Gaara yang—tanpa disadari oleh Sakura dan Ino—sejak tadi melirik tingkah laku Sakura.

"Oh ya, Ino. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sai?" tanya Gaara mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari Sakura. Mungkin membiarkan Sakura tanpa mengganggunya sejenak akan membuat gadis itu merasa lebih tenang.

"Ah, kau belum tahu ya, aku dan Sai-kun sudah menikah, dan kami juga sudah punya anak."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu, kau bahkan tidak mengundangku." kata Gaara sambil berpura-pura merajuk.

"Gomen ne.. sebenarnya aku ingin mengundangmu, tapi setelah lulus kuliah kau tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah menemukan pujaan hatimu? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah menikah?" goda Ino.

"Iie. Aku masih menunggu seseorang yang dari dulu sampai sekarang selalu mengusik pikiranku." jawab Gaara dengan wajah datar tanpa mengetahui efek yang akan timbul pada Sakura.

"Benarkah? Siapa orang itu?" selidik Ino yang tidak tahu menahu mengenai perasaan Gaara terhadap Sakura.

"Dia juga seorang dokter muda, sama sepertiku. Dulu aku pernah menyatakan cinta padanya tapi dia menolakku karena dia sudah bertunangan."

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." Sakura yang sejak tadi tampak tidak fokus pada percakapan Gaara dan Ino sebenarnya mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara panic.

"Em, aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit tersedak."

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan sih, sampai tersedak begitu?" tanya Ino dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi, namun Sakura tahu bahwa Ino sedang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Maaf membuat kalian kaget, aku permisi ke toilet sebentar." Sakura beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang menatapnya penuh keheranan.

"Sebenarnya dia ada masalah apa?" tanya Gaara setelah mendapati Sakura telah menghilang dari sudut pandangnya.

"Mungkin masalah rumah tangganya dengan Sasuke."

**Sakura POV**

Kami-sama, cobaan apa lagi ini? Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku harus kembali bertemu Gaara? Aku benar-benar tak ingin menyakitinya lagi. Dia terlalu baik untuk mencintaiku. Kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku benar-benar bingung saat ini. Seandainya dulu aku tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke dan kami tidak dijodohkan, aku pasti akan menerima cinta Gaara. Dia benar-benar baik padaku, tapi aku terus-terusan menyakitinya. Hh, kenapa kehidupanku jadi rumit begini?

Aku membasuh wajahku yang tadi tampak begitu kusut kemudian kembalu menatapinya lagi di depan cermin toilet. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Gaara akan kembali hadir di kehidupanku. Kalian tahu, di satu sisi aku merasa bahagia saat bertemu dengannya, karena selain Ino, dialah yang selalu ada untukku saat kami kuliah dulu. Tapi di sisi yang lain, aku merasa sedikit tidak enak jika harus terus-terusan mengharapkannya ada untukku, sedangkan aku tidak pernah ada untuknya.

Aku memasang kembali jam tangan yang tadi sempat kulepaskan saat mencuci tangan, kemudian kulirik benda putih yang kini melingkari pergelangan tanganku itu. Jam setengah dua. Sebaiknya aku segera kembali sebelum dua orang yang saat ini tengah menungguku itu menjadi tambah khawatir.

Setibanya aku di samping meja yang tadi kutempati, aku mendapati kedua sahabatku tengah menatapku dengan raut kecemasan yang sangat kentara. Aku pun menyunggingkan senyum, berharap dengan melihat senyum yang terlukis di wajahku akan dapat mengurangi kecemasan mereka.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai? Sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang." ajakku yang masih tetap berdiri di samping mereka.

"Ok. Kalau begitu kalian tunggu sebentar, biar aku yang membayar." kata Ino sambil segera pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Hening. Itulah suasana yang saat ini tercipta diantara aku dan Gaara, dan suasana ini benar-benar membutku tak nyaman. Aku masih setia berdiri di tempatku semula sambil berpikir bagaimana aku harus memulai percakapan. Namun tiba-tiba suara berat Gaara menggetarkan gendang telingaku, membuatku sedikit berjengit karena terkejut.

"Sakura, apa benar kau baik-baik saja?" tampaknya senyumanku tadi tak berhasil mengurangi kecemasannya padaku.

"Tentu saja." ucapku sambil kembali tersenyum, "Kau tidak perlu secemas itu."

Setelah jawaban singkat yang baru saja kulontarkan, keheningan kembali menguasai. Untunglah Ino segera datang, sehingga kami tidak berlama-lama dalam suasana canggung seperti ini. Ino, kau benar-benar pahlawanku.

"Ayo kita kembali sekarang." ajak Ino.

Aku mengangguk, begitu juga dengan Gaara yang kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mengekor di belakangku dan Ino.

"Gaara, kami ke atas dulu yah, jaa!" kata Ino ketika kami tiba di depan meja resepsionis yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Gaara.

**Normal POV**

Begitu memasuki ruangannya, Sakura kembali mengerjakan tugasnya yang tadi sempat terbengkalai, membuat Ino menggelengkan kepala karenanya. Sahabatnya yang sudah dianggap seperti adik sendiri ini benar-benar rajin. "Sakura, tidak bisakah kau sedikit santai saat bekerja? Kau tampak kurang sehat. Sebaiknya jangan memaksakan diri!"kata Ino membuat Sakura menatap ke arahnya, namun hanya sedetik. Gadis itu tersenyum, walaupun dia tahu Ino tak dapat melihatnya karena sedang menunduk.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ino. Kau mulai terdengar seperti ibuku."

"Hh.. kau ini." kata Ino menghela napas.

Langit yang mulanya berwarna biru cerah perlahan mulai berganti menjadi jingga menandakan bahwa hari telah senja. Matahari juga telah kembali ke peraduannya. Di sebuh ruangan tampak seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah membereskan meja kerjanya. Di ruangan itu hanya tinggal dia seorang, karena rekan kerjanya—Ino—telah pulang limabelas menit yang lalu.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada satu pun barangnya yang tertinggal, Sakura segera bergegas meninggalkan ruang kerjanya, karena tak ingin terlambat membuatkan makan malam untuk suaminya. Namun langkanya terhenti ketika mata emeraldnya menagkap sosok pria dengan tato ai di dahinya tengah duduk di ruang tunggu dekat meja resepsionis. "Gaara?" tanyanya heran membuat pria yang dimaksud mendongakkan kepalanya yang semula tertunduk. "Kenapa kau belum pulang? Bukankah hari ini kau belum mulai bekerja?"

Pria itu tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Aku sengaja menunggumu."

"E-eh?"

Pria ini sungguh penuh kejutan. Dalam sehari saja, sudah berapa kali dia berhasil membuat Sakura terkejut akan sikapnya yang dari dulu tak pernah berubah. Selalu baik pada Sakura, gadis yang dicintainya. Gaara yang menyadari raut keheranan pada wajah Sakura segera melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau mau pulang? Biar ku antar." lanjutnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu." tolak Sakura.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu, Sakura. Lagi pula, aku memang ingin melakukannya."

Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Sakura, Gaara segera menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura dan menariknya keluar menuju tempat di mana mobilnya diparkir. Mendapat perlkuan selembut ini dari seorang pria, tentu saja membuat Sakura merasa aman, dan lagi-lagi semburat merah muncul menghiasi wajahnya.

Sesampainya di depan volvo-nya, Gaara melepas genggamannya pada tangan Sakura dan segera membukakan pintu untuk gadis itu. Tangan kanannya diayunkan seolah mempersilahkan seorag putrid untuk menaiki kereta kudanya. Dengan semburat merah yang masih menghiasi kedua pipinya, Sakura memasuki mobil itu sambil sedikit menundukkan wajahnya. Gaara yang menyadari gerak-gerik Sakura hanya mampu tersenyum puas. Hari ini dia telah membuat Sakura tersipu beberapa kali, yang artinya dia berhasil menampakkan emosi pada wajah Sakura yang tadi siang tampak begitu datar.

Setelah menutup pintu yang tadi dibukakannya untuk Sakura dia berjalan memutari bagian depan mobilnya dan duduk di kursi pengemudi dan segera menjalankan mobilnya. Suasa hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan itu dengan membuka percakapan.

"Oh ya, sekarang kau tinggal dimana?"

"Aku tinggal di Jalan Takara dekat kompleks Uchiha."

"Aku ingin medengar cerita tentang pernikahanmu dengan Sasuke." kata Gaata sambil masih tetap focus pada lalu lintas Konoha yang cukup ramai, mengingat pada waktu senja seperti sekarang ini, banyak para penduduk yang baru pulang kerja.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku sudah menikah dengan Sasuke?"

"Tadi Ino yang mengatakannya padaku."

"…"

Melihat Sakura yang tak juga berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, Gaara kembali angkat bicara, "Tadi Ino juga mengatakan bahwa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Sasuke. Apa dia masih seperti dulu?"

"Kami tidak ada masalah apapun, Sasuke sangat baik padaku."

"Sakura, kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Mungkin mulutmu bisa berbohong, tapi tidak dengan matamu."

"Apakah terlihat sejelas itu?" tanya Sakura sambil menampakkan senyum tipis yang menampakkan kepediha.

"…"

"Dari dulu kau tidak pernah berubah ya. Kau tidak pernah bisa dibohongi."

"Itu karena aku terlalu memahamimu."kali ini mata jade Gaara beralih menatap emerald Sakura sejenak dan kembali focus pada jalanan. "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Mungkin aku tidak bisa banyak membantu, tapi setidaknya dengan kau menceritakan masalahmu, itu akan sedikit mengurangi bebanmu."

Satu lagi nilai positif Gaara yang membutnya lebih unggul disbanding Sasuke, dia selalu berusaha untuk membuat Sakura merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya.

"Gaara, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan bergantung pada-"

"Sakura, aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan hal itu dapat membuatmu merasa nyaman. Bukankah dulu aku pernah mengatakan kalau aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu, aku akan berusaha mejadi sahabat yang baik untukmu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Jadi jangan pernah merasa terlalu bergantung padaku, karena memang itulah gunanya sahabat."

"Arigatou, Gaara-kun." kata Sakura sambil menekuk kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman tulus. Gaara pun ikut terseyum mendengar Sakura menambahkan suffix –kun pada namanya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu sekarang. Aku butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk menceritakannya padaku, Sakura-chan." kata Gaara yang ikut-ikutan menambahkan suffix –chan pada nama Sakura.

"Aku janji."

"Em, yang mana rumahmu?" tanya Gaara begitu mereka memasuki jalan yang tadi disebutkan oleh Sakura.

"Itu, yang pagarnya berwarna cokelat."

Gaara memperlambat laju mobilnya dan menghentikannya tepat di depan rumah yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura. Gadis itu sempat menggumamkan "Arigatou" sebelum turun dari mobil berwarna merah milik Gaara. Setelah mencapai pagar rumahnya dia berbalik menghadap Gaara. "Kau tidak ingin mampir dulu?" tawar Sakura berusaha membalas niat baik pria yang telah mengantarnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Lain kali saja." jeda sejenak sebelum Gaara kembali berkata, "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

Sakura mengangguk. "Hati-hati di jalan." katanya sedikit berteriak karena Gaara telah melajukan mobilnya. Setelah mobil yang baru saja ditumpanginya menghilang di tikungan, dia segera memasuki rumahnya.

Begitu memasuki kediamannya, hal pertama yang di lihatnya adalah suaminya yang tengah menikmati acara televisi di ruang keluarga. "Tadaima!" serunya berharap mendapat sambutan hangat dari suaminya, namun nyatanya tak ada yang terjadi. Sakura berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Kau tadi pulang dengan siapa?" tanya bungsu Uchiha itu tanpa melihat sosok gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oh.. tadi itu Gaara, kau masih ingat dia kan? Mulai besok dia bekerja di rumah sakit tempatku bekerja."

"..."

Entah mengapa mendengar jawaban Sakura barusan, membuat Sasuke sedikit risih. Mata onyx-nya yang kelam menampakkan ketidaksukaan. Kau cemburu eh, Sasuke? Namun Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya tidak dapat melihat hal itu, gadis itu hanya menyadari bahwa percakapan ini tidak begitu menarik bagi Sasuke, sehingga dia segera mengambil inisiatif untuk membicarakan hal lain. "Em.. Sasuke, malam ini kau ingin aku masak apa?"

"Terserah, lagipula tadi aku sudah makan dengan Karin di luar, jadi aku sekarang tidak lapar." kata Sasuke dingin kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang diam mematung sambil menatap kosong kea rah layar televisi yang masih dibiarkan menyala. Sakit. Benar-benar sakit rasanya. Kenapa pria itu senang sekali menyakitinya? Kemana janji yang ia ucapkan malam itu?

Tak terasa setitik air mata menetes dari mata hijau cemerlang itu. Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya Sakura menangis karena Sasuke, namun hati gadis itu tak bisa benar-benar membenci Sasuke. Cintanya pada Sasuke terlalu besar hingga kebencian yang timbul akibat perlakuan pria itu padanya tak pernah mampu mengalahkan rasa cintanya.

Suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Buru-buru ia mengusap air matanya. "Sebaiknya kau segera mandi dan beristirahat!" seru suara berat Sasuke yang berdiri di kaki tangga. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat—atau lebih tepatnya perintah—itu Sasuke kembali naik dan masuk ke kamarnya. Well, setidaknya Sasuke masih memiliki sedikit perhatian padanya.

Seakan terhipnotis oleh perkataan Sasuke, sakura segera meraih remote tv dan menekan tombol power. Detik berikutnya gadis itu telah meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan berjalan menaiki tangga dengan langkah gontai. Sakura sudah hampir memasuki kamarnya, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tangannya memegang kenop pintu. Ia mendengar suara Sasuke yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon dari kamar di sebelahnya.

"Kami baik-baik saja, kaa-san. Hn. Oyasumi."

Kau pembohong Sasuke, batin Sakura. Tangannya bergerak menekan kenop pintu. Gadis itu meletakkan tasnya di atas meja sebelum merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang Queen size-nya. Tidak sampai lima menit ia berbaring, Sakura segera beranjak dari ranjang empuk itu dan melepaskan blazer putihnya. Dia berpikir mungkin mandi akan membantu menyegarkan pikirannya, sehingga dia buru-buru pergi ke kamar mandi yang terletak di kamarnya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Sakura tealh keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya yang tadi suntuk kini tampak lebih segar. Hari ini cukup melelahkan bagi Sakura. Jika kalian bertanya apa dia tak berniat memasak makan malam? Tentu saja tidak. Nafsu makannya langsung hilang setelah mendengar nama Karin keluar dari bibir suaminya, dan satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya bersemangat untuk memasak makan malam adalah harapan bahwa dia akan bisa melihat suaminya tersenyum setelah menikmati hasil jerih payahnya. Namun harapan itu pupus sudah. Toh, suaminya lebih memilih makan di luar bersama wanita lain dibanding makan bersamanya.

Sakura kembali membaringkan dirinya. Jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, namun gadis itu memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke alam mimpi dan melupakan sejenak kehidupan nyatanya yang penuh dengan masalah. Ditariknya selimut merah jambunya hingga mencapai leher. Matanya sudah hampir sepenuhnya terpejam ketika ponsel berdering yang menandakan ada pesan masuk. Tangan kecilnya meraih ponsel yang terletak di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

'1 message received' begitulah tulisan yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

**From : 081xxxxxxxxx**

**Sakura, ini aq Gaara..**

**Apa kau sdh tdur? maaf kl aq mengganggu..**

Sakura mengulum senyum saat membaca pesan itu. kemudian dengan lincah jemari lentiknya menari-nari di atas keyboard ponselnya untuk mengetik balasan kepada Gaara.

Sementara itu di sebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah, seorang pemuda berambut merah bata juga tengah tersenyum bahagia melihat layar ponselnya menyala-nyala. Dia hampir meloncat saking girangnya mendapati sang pujaan hati membalas pesannya.

**From: My Cherry**

**Aq belum tdur, oh ya, dri mana kau mendpatkan nmrq..?**

Dengan antusias dia segera mengirim pesan balasan pada Sakura. Mata jadenya memandangi pesan itu dan membacanya berkali-kali. Walaupun hanya sebuah pesan singkat, namun itu berarti besar bagi Gaara. "My Cherry." gumamnya. Yah mungkin ini terdengar lancang karena Gaara meyebut Sakura sebagai 'my cherry' yang artinya Sakura adalah miliknya mengingat Sakura telah bersuami. Tapi nyatanya dia tak pernah bisa berhenti berharap pada gadis yang sudah dicintainya sejak pandangan pertama itu. Mungkin cintanya sebesar cinta Sakura pada Sasuke, atau bahkan jauh lebih besar.

Kembali ke kamar Sakura. Sebuah pesan kembali menyebabkan ponselnya berdering.

**From:Gaara-kun**

**Tdi aq bertemu dg Ino saat mnunggumu pulang krja,**

**jd aq mnta nmormu pdanya, kau tdk marah kan?**

Seulas senyum kembali terukir di bibir Sakura. Tak ingin membuat Gaara menunggu lama, maka ia segera membalas pesan itu.

**To:Gaara-kun**

**Knp aq hrs marah?**

**Sebaiknya skrang kau tdur, bsok hari prtamamu bekerja kan?**

**Kau psti tak ingin terlambt..**

Sakura yang telah yakin bahwa Gaara tidak akan membalas pesannya lagi kembali menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam selimut. Namun dugaannya salah. Dilihatnya ponsel yang kini terletak di sebelahnya kembali menyala.

**From: Gaara-kun**

**Baiklah, slmt mlm..**

**Dan.. mimpi indah..**

Wajah Sakura terasa memanas setelah membaca pesan Gaara. Gadis itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum setiap mengingat kebaikan yang Gaara berikan padanya. Tungggu. Apa kau mulai jatuh cinta pada Gaara, Sakura? Tentu saja tidak. Sakura hanya menganggap Gaara sebagai kakaknya. Kakak yang selalu bersedia menolongnya setiap kali dibutuhkan. Kakak yang selalu ia harapkan bisa ia miliki.

Setelah hampir satu jam berbaring sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, akhirnya gadis cantik ini mampu tertidur pulas dan mengarungi alam mimpinya.

Keesokan harinya, bungsu Uchiha yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjang king size-nya terusik karena suara kicauan burung di luar kamarnya. Tangan kekarnya menggapai-gapai sebuah jam waker yang terletak di atas meja di samping ranjangnya. Matanya meyipit berusaha memperjelas pandangannya yang sedikit mengabur karena baru bangun. Jam 7 pagi. 'Kenapa Sakura tidak membangunkanku?' batinnya.

Dengan malas Sasuke menyingkap selimut yang setia menemani tidurnya. Dia berjalan keluar kamar dan berharap mendapati sang istri yang tengah memasak sarapan di dapur, namun ternyata dapur itu kosong. Yang didapatinya hanyalah sebuah memo kecil yang tertempel di pintu kulkas.

**Sasuke, maaf aku tidak bisa membuat sarapan untukmu,**

**Tadi Tsunade-sama meneleponku**

**dan bilang kalau ada pasien gawat darurat di RS,**

**Dia sedang ada kepentingan mendesak jadi meminta aku menggantikannya..**

**Maaf juga aku tidak membangunkanmu, tadi aku buru-buru..**

Dalam hati kecil Sasuke terselip sedikit rasa bangga pada Sakura. Dia benar-benar seorang dokter yang bertanggung jawab. Di saat orang-orang masih bergelut dengan selimut mereka, gadis itu sudah menjalankan kewajibannya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa orang. Well, kau baru sadar jika istrimu itu orang yang sangat mulia, Uchiha Sasuke?

Sementara itu di Rumah Sakit Konoha, di luar ruangan operasi beberapa orang tengah menangis bahagia karena seorang dokter telah berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa anggota keluarga mereka. Hampir seluruh anggota keluarga itu tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang dokter.

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku, karena aku hanya menjalankan tugasku. Berterimakasihlah pada Kami-sama!" kata dokter itu merendahkan diri sementara yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk pelan sambil sesekali terisak.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." ujar Sakura kemudian meninggalkan keluarga yang masih menangis bahagia.

Sakura sedang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya sambil menyelesaikan laporan pasien yang baru saja ditanganinya ketika suara ketukan pintu menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya. "Masuk!" pintanya pada si pengetuk pintu dan masuklah seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato Ai di dahinya.

"Ku dengar kau baru saja menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang. Sasuke pasti bangga mempunyai istri sepertimu." pria itu—Gaara—mengenyakkan diri di kursi berlengan yang berada di hadapan meja Sakura. "Jujur, aku benar-benar iri padanya." lanjutnya.

"Gaara, kau ini ada-ada saja." kata Sakura kembali menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Seandainya yang kau katakana itu benar." lirihnya namun masih bisa didengar oleh Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, tidak aku hanya…"

"Sakura, kemarin kau berjanji akan menceritakannya padaku kan?"

"…"

"Aku tidak memaksamumu menceritakannya sekarang, tapi setidaknya buatlah aku berguna sebagai sahabat dengan cara memberitahuku apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

"Tanpa aku beritahu pun, selama ini kau telah menjalankan tugasmu sebagai seorang sahabat dengan sangat baik. Baru dua hari kau pindah ke sini saja aku sudah merasa lebih senang."

Jawaban Sakura membuat hati Gaara diselubungi oleh perasaan hangat yang membuatnya nyaman. Inilah kenapa dia selalu ingin membahagiakan Sakura walaupun gadis itu tak bisa menjadi miliknya. "Oh ya, dimana Ino?" tanya Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia belum datang, mungkin dia harus mengantarkan Hana ke sekolah dulu."

"Hana? Putrinya? Jadi dia benar-benar sudah punya anak?" tanya Gaara bertubi-tubi yang hanya mampu dijawab anggukan kecil oleh Sakura.

Hening sejenak kemudian Gaara melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. "Sudah jam 8, sepertinya Tsunade-sama sudah datang. Sebaiknya aku menemuinya dulu." kata Gaara akhirnya. Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan pria di depannya. Gaara menggeser kursinya mundur kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan Sakura yang masih menatap punggungnya hingga ia menghilang di balik pintu.

Langit di luar sudah mulai gelap, namun Sakura masih enggan untuk mengakhiri aktifitasnya. Baginya, kesibukan seperti ini justru menguntungkan dirinya karena dengan begitu ia bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari masalah rumah tangga yang baru dibangunnya. Berdeba dengan Sakura, di seberang ruangan tampak Ino yang sudah selesai membereskan peralatan kerjanya dan bersiap menyandang tas ungunya. Ino berjalan menuju meja Sakura dan mengamati sejenak apa yang tengah dikerjakan oleh sahabatnya itu. "Sakura, kau tidak pulang?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ah, sebentar lagi. Tanggung jika aku tidak menyelesaikannya sekarang." jawab Sakura.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Sai-kun sudah menjemputku. Jaa"

"Jaa."

Sekarang tinggalah Sakura sendiri di ruangan itu, menekuni kembali pekerjaannya yang hampir selesai.

Drrrttt.. Drrrttt.. Drrrttt..

Tiba-tiba, ponselnya yang tergeletak di mejanya bergetar. Diliriknya sekilas ponsel itu dan tampaklah tulisan 'Sasuke-kun calling' di layarnya yang menyala-nyala. 'Tumben dia menelepon.' batin Sakura. Dengan sigap gadis berambut bubble gum itu memencet tobol hijau pada ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi.."

"Sakura, kau sudah pulang?" sahut suara di seberang telepon.

"Belum, ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura barusan, pria emo itu malah balik bertanya pada Sakura.

"Belum, kurang sedikit lagi. Memangnya ada apa?" ulang Sakura.

"Cepat selesaikan. Sebentar lagi aku jemput. Kita harus menghadiri makan malam dengan klienku."

"Baik." jawab Sakura sebelum sambungan terputus. Wajah Sakura memerah dengan sempurna. Sasuke akan menjemputnya, padahal bisa saja pria dingin itu menyuruhnya cepat pulang. Sungguh hal yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya.

Sesuai perintah sang suami, Sakura pun menyelesaikan laporan kesehatan para pasien dengan segera. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke menjemputnya sepulang kerja, jadi dia tak mau membuat Sasuke menunggu. Setelah laporan terakhir selesai, Sakura buru-buru merapikan mejanya dan mengemas barang-barangnya kemudian meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya. Di koridor yang menghubungkan antara loket dan apotek, Sakura berpapasan dengan Gaara.

"Sakura, kau belum pulang?" tanya Gaara sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku baru menyelesaikan laporan kesehatan pasien-pasienku."

"Mau ku antar pulang?" tawar Gaara.

Sakura buru-buru menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak perlu, Sasuke bilang hari ini dia akan menjemputku." tolaknya.

"Baguslah. Itu berarti hubungan kalian membaik kan?" pria tersenyum. Bukan senyum manis yang biasanya ditunjukkannya pada Sakura, melainkan senyum pahit yang mebuatnya kelihatan seolah baru saja kehilangan sesuatu, namun sayangnya Sakura tidak peka akan hal itu.

"Semoga saja begitu."gumam Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil Lamborghini Gallardo berwarna merah berhenti tepat di depan mereka yang sudah berada di luar rumah sakit. Kemudian turunlah sesosok pria yang parasnya bak malaikat dengan potongan rambut emo yang membingkai wajah rupawannya. Dengan cepat pria itu berjalan mendekati Sakura dan menyeretnya memasuki mobil tanpa berniat menyapa Gaara yang kini berdiri mematung melihat adegan antara dirinya dan Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura yang tersentak atas tarikan Sasuke hanya mampu mengisyaratkan kalimat 'smapi jumpa besok' melalui gerakan bibirnya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, mobil mewah itu segera melaju meninggalkan halaman depan rumah sakit. Gaara kembali tersenyum getir sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu menuju tempat parkir.

Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Sakura telah sampi di depan kediaman mereka. "Cepatlah bersiap-siap! Nanti jam 7 kita sudah harus tiba di sana."pinta Sasuke ketika mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki rumah.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil kemudian pergi ke kamarnya. Begitu membuka pintu, matanya menangkap dua buah box yang cukup besar berwarna merah tergeletak di atas ranjangnya. Dihampirinya box itu dan betapa terkejutya ia saat melihat apa isinya. Sebuah gaun berwarna merah marun dengan bagian bawah yang sedikit mengembang dan ornament pita yang melingkari bagian pinggangnya. Sedangkan box satunya berisi sepatu high heels yang sewarna dengan gaunnya.

Sakura mengulum senyum. Ternyata di balik sikap dingin Sasuke selama ini, masih ada kebaikan yang tersimpan di hatinya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang sudah rapi telah duduk di ruang keluarga menunggu sang istri yang masih belum juga keluar dari kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan sepatu Sakura yang menuruni tangga, sehingga Sasuke segera beranjak dari sofa berniat untuk segera berangkat. Namun onyx-nya terpaku sejenak saat menatap sang istri. 'Cantik.' Batinnya.

Ya, Sakura malam ini memang kelihatan sangat mempesona. Wajahnya hanya di beri make-up tipis yang memberikan kesan natural pada wajahnya. Rambut merah jambunya hanya diikat ke belakang sebagian dengan bagian bawah dibuat sedikit ikal. Gaun merah marunnya terlihat sangat pas di kulitnya yang seputih susu.

Sakura yang menyadari tatapan Sasuke hanya bisa menunduk seraya menyembunyikan seburat merah yang kini muncul di pipinya yang telah di beri blush-on, sehingga membuatnya kelihatan semakin merah. Sedangkan Sasuke, buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali menampakkan wajah stoic-nya.

"Ayo kita berangkat! Sudah hampir jam 7." ucapnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan sang istri dan Sakura segera mengekor di belakangnya.

Selama perjalanan ke sebuah restoran Jepang yang mereka tempuh dalam waktu lima belas menit tidak ada satu pun yang berniat membuka percakapan. Setelah Sasuke sukses memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir, dia segera turun dari mobil dan bergegas membukakan pintu untuk sang istri. Sakura tertegun mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Sasuke. Dengan sedikit canggung dia keluar dari mobil kemudian menyingkir beberapa langkah agar sang suami dapat menutup kembali pintu mobilnya.

"Ayo!"ajak Sasuke sambil menggeggam tangan mungil Sakura dengan tangannya yang besar. Lagi-lagi pipi Sakura merona merah.

Pasangan suami istri muda ini berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Beberapa pasang mata yang melihat mereka berjalan hanya mampu berdecak kagum melihat keduanya. Yang satu cantik dan yang satu tampan, benar-benar pasangan yang serasi. Sasuke berhenti sejenak sambil memicingkan mata mencari seseorang yang sudah membuat janji dengannya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan kembali langkahnya menuju sebuah meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Di sana sudah duduk seorang pria yang wajahnya tidak kalah tampan dari Sasuke. Begitu Sasuke dan Sakura sampi di hadapannya, dia segera beranjak dari kursinya untuk menyambut mereka.

"Apa kabar, Sasuke?"sapa pria itu.

Sakura yang sedari tadi menunduk segera mendongak saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi di telinganya. "Senpai?"kata Sakura kaget.

"Sakura."

**TBC**

**Yak, selesai…**

***jingkrak-jingkrak..**

**Maaf kalo chapter ini jauh lebih jelek dari yang chapter 1, saya udah berusaha sebisa saya..**

**Maaf juga kalo chapter 2 ini banyak typo-nya, saya gak sempet ngecek soalnya..**

***bungkuk-bungkuk**

**Saya gak nyangka ternyata chapter 1 kemarin banyak juga yg review,**

**Ok, bales review dulu yah..**

**Eky-chan:**

Nih udah update, Gaara-nya juga udah muncul.

Pasti sasu aku bikin cemburu.

Thanks

**Via princezz:**

Jgn khawatir, ntar sasu psti aku bkin skit jg..

Thanks

**Ichi yuka:**

Slam kenal juga..

Em.. Felson-san bleh jga,

Nih udah update

Thanks

**Sakura FC**

Gaara udah muncul kan..

**piratePrincess**

Sakura emang saya bikin pasrah, cz di sini dia gak mau terlalu ngekang Sasu, dia takut ntar sasu malah benci sm dia..

Gaara udh muncul tuh..

Thanks

**Nangirl UH**

Saya setuju dg usul kamu, saya bakal usahain biar bisa bikin cow yg suka sm Saku ada lbh dari satu..

Thanks

**Onyxita Haruno:**

Saya juga suka fic yg kyak gtu..

Thanks

**Lin Narumi Rutherford:**

Saya gak suka kalo Hinata di kasih peran antagonis, makanya saya pilih Karin..

Thanks

**And special thanks for:**

**Rfleur, deire cen, mamochan, maya, d3rin, kikyo fujikazu, haruno gemini-chan, ss holic, princess, mikan haru, uchiharuno, Len tsukimaru, zee konagii, 4ntk4-ch4n, lawranakaido, sabaku no yuki and silent reader *kalo ada***

**Review lagi yah..**

***puppy eyes..**


	3. Chapter 3

16

**Felson Spitfire**

**Present**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

"**Aku Bahagia Bila Melihatmu Bahagia"**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Felson Spitfire**

**Warnings:**

**OOC, Typos Maybe**

**Pairings:**

**Sasusaku, Sasukarin, Gaasaku, and a little bit of Sasosaku**

**Summary:**

**Sakura dijodohkan dengan pria yang sangat dicintainya, tapi pria itu mencintai gadis lain. Akankah Sakura mampu bertahan menghadapi cobaan demi cobaan yang diterimanya untuk mempertahankan cintanya?**

**Don't like don't read**

**Annyeong Haseyo..**

**Gomen.. saya telat banget updatenya. Saya bener-bener bingung sendiri gara-gara kehadiran Sasori. Sebenernya saya mau bikin Sasu cemburu sama Gaara duluan, tapi gak tau kenapa, tiba-tiba saya berubah pikiran, makanya saya mesti mikir ulang buat nulis chapter ini. Ok, saya gak mau banyak omong lagi.**

**Enjoy Reading!**

** Chapter 3**

Sakura yang sedari tadi menunduk segera mendongak saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi di telinganya. "Senpai?"kata Sakura kaget.

"Sakura."

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dulu aku pernah-"

"Dulu kami satu sekolah saat SMA. Benar kan, Sasori-senpai?" Sahut Sakura sebelum pria itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Hm, benar. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini."kata pria bernama Sasori itu sembari mengisyaratkan pasangan suami istri di hadapannya untuk duduk, kemudian melanjutkan sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Jadi ini istrimu, Sasuke?"

Sementara yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil, Sasori kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau benar-benar beruntung bisa mendapatkan Sakura, dulu saat SMA banyak sekali yang ingin menjadikan Sakura sebagai kekasihnya, namun tidak satupun dari mereka yang berhasil mendapatkan cintanya." Puji Sasori.

"Benarkah, kalau begitu aku memang pria yang beruntung. Oh ya, aku permisi ke toilet sebentar." Pamit Sasuke.

Sasori mengangguk dan Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. Setelah yakin Sasuke sudah berada dalam jarak yang cukup jauh untuk dapat mendengar suaranya, Sasori bermaksud memulai percakapan dengan Sakura. "Ehm." Pria bermata hazel itu berdeham guna mengalihkan pandangan Sakura yang semula menatap ke arah suaminya pergi. Setelah perhatian Sakura sepenuhnya teralih padanya, ia kembali mengeluarkan suara beratnya, "Jadi, dia adalah alasan kenapa dulu kau menolakku?"

Sakura tercengang mendengar pertanyaan Sasori. Gadis itu tidak menyangka senpai-nya akan menanyakan hal itu. Ya, sama seperti Gaara, dulu Sasori juga pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura namun gadis itu menolaknya mentah-mentah dengan alasan dia tidak mau berpacaran dulu sebelum lulus sekolah.

"Kau tahu, saat lulus SMA, aku memutuskan untuk menunggumu. Aku berpikir menunggu satu tahun lagi tak ada salahnya asalkan aku bisa bersamamu. Dan ternyata saat kuliah kita tidak satu kampus, aku jadi semakin sulit untuk bertemu denganmu. Ponselmu juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Tapi aku tetap menunggumu…. Sampai sekarang."

Lagi-lagi Sakura dibuat tercengang mendengar untaian kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sasori. Ia tidak menyangka cinta Sasori padanya tetap bertahan sampai sekarang. Gadis itu benar-benar beruntung. Dia dikelilingi oleh banyak pria tampan yang mencintainya dengan begitu tulus. Tapi entah mengapa hatinya selalu memilih Sasuke. Andai saja dulu dia jatuh cinta pada Sasori, mungkin dengan lantang Sakura bisa menolak perjodohan itu dan menyeret Sasori ke hadapan orang tuanya. Menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa pria yang dicintainya jauh lebih baik daripada pilihan orang tuanya. Namun itu semua tak pernah terjadi. Hanya angan-angan belaka, karena ukiran nama Sasuke telah dipermanenkan di hatinya.

Setelah sekian menit tenggelam dalam pikirannya, gadis berambut pink ini memberanikan diri untuk berbicara, "S.. senpai, maafkan aku. Tapi dulu aku menolakmu benar-benar karena aku tidak ingin pacaran sebelum lulus sekolah. Aku ingin konsentrasi pada sekolahku. Aku.. baru tahu kalau kami dijodohkan saat masuk universitas yang sama dengannya."

"Dijodohkan? Jadi kau terpaksa menikah degannya?"

Sakura menggeleng kecil mengalihkan tatapan matanya mencari-cari sang suami yang ternyata sudah keluar dari toilet dan sedang berjalan ke arahnya. "Tidak, aku sangat mencintainya. Dia… adalah cinta pertamaku." Kata Sakura mengakhiri ucapannya karena beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke telah berdiri di sampingnya menatap dengan heran ke arah keduanya.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Kelihatannya serius sekali?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeret mundur kursinya demi mempermudah jalannya untuk duduk di kursinya semula.

"Kami hanya sedang mengingat masa-masa SMA dulu." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum pada suaminya. Senyum tulus yang selalu diberikannya pada Sasuke. Namun kali ini, senyum tulus itu dibalas oleh si pemegang kunci hatinya. Sakura baru menyadari bahwa dia belum benar-benar mengenal suaminya. Dia baru tahu bahwa pria yang dinikahinya ini, ternyata sangat pandai berakting. Sasuke bisa bersikap sangat hangat padanya saat berada di depan orang lain, tapi tidak saat hanya berdua dengannya. Kau tahu Sasuke, kurasa kau sangat cocok bila menjadi aktor. Kemampuan beraktingmu benar-benar tak diragukan lagi.

Acara makan malam itu berlangsung cukup lancar, suasana canggung yang sempat tercipta di antara Sakura dan Sasori dapat terpecahkan oleh lelucon-lelucon yang dilontarkan oleh Sasori. Usai makan malam, kedua pria tampan itu sibuk membicarakan bisnis yang akan mereka jalankan bersama, membuat Sakura yang tidak paham sama sekali akan urusan bisnis menguap berkali-kali karena bosan.

"Baiklah, aku rasa cukup sampai di sini dulu. Sepertinya Sakura sudah bosan mendengar kita mengoceh terus-terusan." Kata pria baby face itu mengakhiri diskusinya.

Sasuke segera menoleh ke arah Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya. "Kau benar, kalau begitu kita lanjutkan saat rapat besok."

Setelah keduanya sepakat untuk mengakhiri obrolan mereka, Sasuke segera mengangkat tangannya memanggil pelayan. Seorang pelayan wanita berambut cokelat pun datang menghampiri mereka seraya menunjukkan kertas yang berisi tagihan. Sasuke mengeluarkan dompetnya hendak membayar, namun Sasori mencegahnya. "Biar aku saja yang bayar." Katanya.

"Tidak perlu." Tolak Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, anggap saja makan malam ini sebagai hadiah atas pernikahan kalian."

"Hn. Baiklah."

Kini mereka bertiga sedang berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, sampai akhirnya harus berpisah, karena Sasori memarkir mobilnya di tempat yang berlawanan dengan mobil Sasuke.

Sakura yang sudah termakan rasa kantuk hanya bisa diam saja sambil berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki suaminya. Tangannya bergelayut di lengan Sasuke berusaha menopang tubuhnya yang sudah berada di ambang kesadaran. Sakura begitu lega mengetahui mereka telah mencapai mobil Sasuke. Begitu Sasuke membukakan pintu untuknya, gadis itu langsung menghempaskan diri di jok depan dengan mata yang langsung terpejam.

Melihat tingkah istrinya yang tidak seperti biasanya, membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Ternyata gadis sepertimu juga bisa bertingkah konyol saat sedang kelelahan." Gumamnya sambil menutup pintu mobil.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan sedang. Perjalanan pulang yang terasa sangat hening itu dihabiskan Sasuke dengan sesekali melirik wajah polos Sakura saat tertidur. Ketika mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke memasuki halaman rumahnya, pria itu merasa tak tega jika harus membangunkan Sakura, untuk itu, dia memutuskan untuk menggendongnya ke dalam.

Sebelum mengangkat Sakura, Sasuke terlebih dahulu membuka pintu rumahnya yang terkunci, kemudian dia kembali ke mobil dan menggendong Sakura ala bridal style. Saat memasuki kamar bernuansa pink milik Sakura, pria bermata onyx ini terperangah melihat foto-foto pernikahannya yang menghiasi dinding dan meja yang terletak di samping ranjang Sakura. Setelah merebahkan istrinya di ranjang, tangan Sasuke meraih foto yang terletak di meja. Foto dirinya dan Sakura seusai upacara pernikahan mereka. Diamatinya sejenak foto itu, dalam foto tersebut, Sakura tampak cantik dengan balutan gaun warna putih yang sinkron dengan kulitnya, dan Sasuke yang tampak tampan dibalik jas hitamnya. "Maaf, aku belum bisa mencintaimu." Gumamnya sambil meletakkan kembali foto berbingkai kayu itu.

Sasuke berdiri meninggalkan kamar Sakura tanpa menyadari bahwa Sakura sebenarnya telah terbangun sejak dia menggendongnya, namun gadis itu tak berani membuka matanya, sebab Sakura tahu, ia takkan bisa menghadapi rasa gugupnya saat itu. Dan ya, gadis itu mendengar gumaman Sasuke barusan. Begitu sang suami benar-benar berada diluar kamarnya, butiran Kristal bening langsung menetes membasahi pipinya.

**Sakura POV**

'Sasuke, kenapa rasanya semakin mustahil bagiku untuk mendapatkan cintamu?' batinku. Aku tak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Kupikir dia sudah mulai berubah, tapi ternyata aku salah. Sikap manis yang sejak tadi ditunjukkannya di depan Sasori-senpai benar-benar hanya sebuah acting. Sasuke, apakah aku harus mengakhiri semua ini? Rasanya perjuanganku selama ini hanya sia-sia belaka. Tak ada hasil yang bisa kupetik atas jerih payahku.

Saat aku tengah hanyut dalam pikiranku, tiba-tiba ponsel yang ada dalam tas jinjingku berdering menandakan adanya telepon masuk. Telpon dari rumah sakit. Segera kuusap air mataku dan kutekan tomol warna hijau pada ponselku.

"_Sakura, cepat ke rumah Sakit, ada pasien kritis yang harus kau tangani!"_

Setelah merapikan penampilanku yang sedikit berantakan, aku segera menyambar tasku yang terletak di meja kemudian berlari keluar dan menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu. Di ruang keluarga, tampak Sasuke yang masih asyik menikmati siaran televisi. Pemuda raven itu menoleh ketika mendengar langkah kaki Sakura.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Aku harus ke rumah sakit. Boleh aku pinjam mobilmu?"

"Hn, biar ku antar." Kata Sasuke sambil menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak di meja. Sakura pun berjalan mengikuti sang suami yang telah berada jauh di depannya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Sakura langsung keluar dari mobil setelah mengucapkan 'arigatou' pada Sasuke, sedangkan pria dengan mata bak obsidian itu tetap setia menunggu di dalam mobil tanpa berniat untuk keluar.

Sakura berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menyusuri koridor menuju ruang ICU. Begitu tiba di sana, gadis berambut pink itu sudah disambut oleh keluarga sang pasien yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu. "Dokter, tolong selamatkan dia!" seru seorang nenek yang kemungkinan adalah nenek dari pasien yang sedang kritis itu.

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku." Jawab Sakura tanpa berhenti berjalan.

Lima belas menit sudah dokter muda itu berada dalam ruangan ICU, namun belum juga keluar, menambah kecemasan keluarga pasien yang tengah menunggunya di luar. Tiba-tiba seorang pria datang menghampiri keluarga itu dengan wajah yang tak kalah cemasnya. "Bagaimana keadaan Kiba?" tanya pria itu.

"Entah… " jawaban salah satu anggota keluarga itu terputus ketika sang dokter yang sejak tadi mereka tunggu-tunggu keluar dari balik pintu bertuliakan ICU itu.

"Dokter.. Sakura?" tanya pria itu terkejut. "Bagaimana keadaan Kiba?"

"Sasori-senpai? Jangan khawatir, untuk saat ini keadaannya belum terlalu mengkhawatirkan, tapi dia harus dirawat di sini selama beberapa hari. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasori yang lebih dulu ditujukan padanya.

"Kiba adalah adikku."

"Adik?" gadis berambut bubble gum itu mengernyitkan alis heran.

"Ya, dulu dia tinggal di Suna bersama Chiyo baa-chan." Jelas Sasori.

"Ehm, bisa kita bicara di ruanganku sebentar?" tanya Sakura yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sasori.

"Silahkan duduk!" kata Sakura begitu mereka berada di ruangan dokter muda itu.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa keadaan Kiba sudah sangat buruk?" tanya pemuda berwajah baby face itu sambil berharap semoga Sakura menjawab tidak atas pertanyaannya barusan.

"Seandainya aku bisa mengatakan tidak. Penyakit jantungnya sudah cukup parah, tapi untuk saat ini dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia hanya perlu mendapatkan perawatan yang memadai, jadi mungkin dia harus dirawat inap dalam waktu yang cukup lama."

Sasori hanya mampu mengangguk kecil menanggapi penjelasan sang dokter. "Apakah ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Sebenarnya ada, tapi kemungkinannya untuk sembuh hanya 10 persen."

"Aku mohon sembuhkan dia!" pinta pemuda bermata hazel itu.

"Aku akan berusaha. Tapi aku minta untuk saat ini jangan biarkan dia terlalu memikirkan sesuatu. Kalian harus terus memberinya semangat untuk sembuh."

"Arigatou, Sakura." Ucap Sasori singkat kemudian meraih kedua tangan Sakura yang berada di atas meja. Pemuda itu menggenggamnya erat seolah memberikan seluruh kepercayaannya pada Sakura. Gadis itu membebaskan salah satu tangannya dari genggaman Sasori dan menggenggam balik tangan Sasori, berharap ia dapat mentransferkan kehangatan pada pemuda yang tengah dilanda rasa cemas itu.

"Ehm!" suara dehaman seseorang yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan Sakura sontak membuat Sasori dan Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. "Apakah kau sudah selesai? Aku ada rapat penting besok pagi."

"Maaf, sebaiknya aku permisi dulu. Selamat malam Sasuke, Sakura." Kata Sasori yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman kecil dari Sakura dan tatapan dingin dari Sasuke.

"Kalau sudah selesai ayo kita pulang." Ajak Sasuke masih dengan tatapan dinginnya. Pemuda raven itu melangkah meninggalkan Sakura sehingga gadis itu harus buru-buru mengikutinya. Sasuke sudah berada sedikit jauh di depan membuat Sakura harus berlari kecil demi menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah suaminya yang besar-besar.

Sepasang suami istri itu sudah hampir separuh perjalanan ke rumahnya, namun sejak mereka menaiki mobil, tak ada sedikitpun suara yang meluncur keluar dari mulut mereka membuat Sakura sedikit merasa bersalah, walaupun sebenarnya dia kurang tahu tentang hal apa yang telah membuat suaminya kesal. Perjalanan pulang itu terasa sangat lama bagi keduanya, untunglah tak sampai lima belas menit kemudian, mobil yang mereka naiki sudah memasuki halaman rumah mereka.

Sakura yang tak tahan terus-terusan diacuhkan oleh Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk angkat bicara saat mereka telah memasuki rumah. "Maaf." Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Sakura tengah menunduk lesu sambil berjalan di sampingnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil meletakkan kunci mobilnya pada mangkuk porselen yang terletak di di atas buffet ruang keluarga. Sebenarnya gadis itu sendiri tak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba meminta maaf, toh belum tentu hal yang membuat Sasuke kesal itu berhubungan dengannya. Memang Sasuke peduli padanya?

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa sedikit tidak enak saat kau melihat Sasori-senpai memegang tanganku." Kata Sakura lirih.

"Tidak perlu."

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah." Sahut Sasuke seakan mengerti kebingungan yang tengah dirasakan istrinya. "Itu sama sekali bukan urusanku." Lanjutnya tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang tengah kalang kabut mengendalikan perasaannya setelah mendengar kalimat barusan. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan supaya air matanya tidak meluncur dari kedua matanya. 'Ternyata dia benar-benar tak peduli padaku.' Batin gadis itu.

"Tapi setidaknya jagalah sedikit sikapmu. Jangan terlalu dekat pada pria lain selagi kau masih menjadi istriku."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura seraya membelalakkan matanya. "Aku hanya mencoba menenangkannya." Kata Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu sampai berpegangan tangan kalau hanya untuk menenangkannya."

Kali ini gadis itu tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya. Ia tidak menyangka dituduh seperti ini jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada mendengar suaminya terus-terusan menyebut nama Karin. "Sasuke, dia hanya mantan senpai-ku. Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menjalin hubungan dengannya. Kami hanya berteman"

"Hn. Mungkin kau memang tidak, tapi Akasuna itu kelihatannya punya maksud lain." Sasuke menatap tajam pada iris zamrud Sakura, membuat sang empunya bergidik ketakutan. Entah kenapa tapi Sakura dapat merasakan ada sedikit ketidaksukaan yang tersirat dalam onyx kelam yang tengah menatapnya. 'Apa Sasuke cemburu?' batinnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum sarkastik pada suaminya. "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Apa kau cemburu?" tanyanya menyuarakan hal yang terlintas dalam angannya.

"Cemburu?" tanya Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Selama ini aku bahkan tidak pernah mencintaimu. Kita menikah karena dijodohkan, kau ingat?" kali ini giliran Sasuke yang tersenyum sarkastik pada Sakura.

"Sedetik pun aku tidak pernah melupakan hal itu. Aku juga masih ingat bagaimana dulu kau berusaha membujukku agar tidak membatalkan perjodohan itu. Kalau kau tidak pernah menginginkannya, kenapa kau berusaha keras melaksanakannya?" jeda sejenak sebelum gadis itu kembali melanjutkan, "Dasar MUNAFIK" kata Sakura pada akhirnya sambil memberikan penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya. Ini adalah kali pertamanya gadis itu mencela lelaki yang paling dicintainya.

"Kau.. aku melakukan semua ini karena aku tidak mau mengecewakan orang tuaku."

"Dan kau mengorbankan aku demi kepentinganmu itu? Kau benar-benar seorang pengecut." Sakura selama ini salah menyangka bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang lelaki sempurna tanpa cela, namun nyatanya lelaki itu tak lebih baik dari seorang pecundang.

"Jangan mengataiku seperti itu!" bentak Sasuke dengan amarah yang semakin memuncak dan tangan yang sudah terangkat hendak menampar Sakura. Sementara gadis di hadapannya itu hanya berdiri mematung sambil menatap obsidian suaminya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajamnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya? Kenapa kau berhenti? Tampar aku Sasuke! Tampar aku jika itu bisa membuatmu berhenti mencurigaiku." Pinta Sakura disertai isakan tangisnya yang membuat gadis itu mau tak mau harus menunduk guna menenangkan dirinya.

Tangan Sasuke yang tadi terangkat hendak menampar Sakura perlahan bergerak dengan bimbang sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk merengkuh gadis dalam dekapannya. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir, sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya. Melihat Sakura yang rapuh seperti itu, rasanya dia benar-benar merasa bersalah. "Maaf." Katanya pelan nyaris menyerupai gumaman, namun tak cukup pelan untuk tidak tertangkap indera pendengaran Sakura. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai tanggapan.

Sakura benar-benar bingung dengan sikap Sasuke, dia heran kenapa pria itu suka sekali memainkan perasaannya. Hari ini tiba-tiba dia—Sasuke— marah-marah tidak jelas padanya, namun secepat kilat sikapnya berubah menjadi lembut, sehingga membuat Sakura tak mampu berlama-lama memendam amarah atas tindakan Sasuke yang selama ini telah menyakitinya. "Ini sudah sangat larut, sebaiknya kau istirahat." Kata Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya. Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya mampu mengangguk pasrah. Dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam menatap punggungnya. Begitu memasuki kamarnya, gadis itu langsung merebahkan diri di kasurnya. Saat ini dia benar-benar lelah untuk tetap terjaga seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang juga telah berada dalam kamarnya, masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Ucapan Sakura tadi masih tengiang-ngiang di telinganya. _"Sedetik pun aku tidak pernah melupakan hal itu. Aku juga masih ingat bagaimana dulu kau berusaha membujukku agar tidak membatalkan perjodohan itu. Kalau kau tidak pernah menginginkannya, kenapa kau berusaha keras melaksanakannya? Dasar MUNAFIK"_

"_Dan kau mengorbankan aku demi kepentinganmu itu? Kau benar-benar seorang pengecut."_

Ya, mungkin Sakura benar. Dia hanyalah seorang pengecut. Sesungguhnya dia juga sama bingungnya dengan Sakura. Sasuke juga tak mengerti akan perasaannya sendiri. Mungkinkah benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh di hatinya? "Cih, mana mungkin." Dengusnya membantah pikirannya sendiri. Ayolah Sasuke, kenapa kau sulit sekali mengakui perasaanmu?

Karena tak mau ambil pusing atas apa yang tengah dirasakannya, lelaki pemilik mata obsidian itu memutuskan untuk merebahkan diri di ranjang king size-nya dan membolak-balik badan beberapa kali hingga akhirnya ia menemukan posisi yang nyaman untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

)))))oOo(((((

Sakura sedang melakukan tugas rutinnya untuk mengontrol kondisi pasien baru yang mulai dirawat inap beberapa hari lalu ketika ponsel dalam saku blazernya bergetar menandakan adanya telepon masuk. Diambilnya ponsel itu dari dalam sakunya dan seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya ketika melihat nama yang muncul di layar ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi." Sapa Sakura pada si penelepon.

"Sakura, apa kau sedang di rumah sakit?" tanya suara itu dari seberang telepon.

"Hai. Ada apa kaa-san?" Ya, penelepon itu tak lain adalah Mikoto—ibu mertuanya.

"Eh, apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Mikoto menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Tidak, aku hanya perlu memeriksa pasien terakhirku saja. Apa kaa-san ada perlu?"

"Apa kau bisa pulang secepatnya? Sekarang kaa-san sedang ada di depan rumahmu." Ujar wanita itu membuat Sakura sedikit membelalakkan mata, karena ini adalah kali pertama bagi gadis itu mendapat kunjungan dari mertuanya.

"Tentu saja. Kaa-san tunggu sebentar, aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan segera pulang.

"Baiklah."

Klik. Dan sambungan pun diputuskan. Kiba—nama pasien yang sedang ditangani oleh Sakura—menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Yang baru saja menelepon itu ibunya dokter?" tanya bocah delapan tahun itu dengan polosnya.

Sakura menggeleng singkat. "Bukan, dia ibu mertuaku." Jawabnya disertai senyuman kemudian membuka kancing piama Kiba dan menempelkan stetoskopnya pada dada anak itu. sedangkan Kiba sendiri terlihat merengut setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu segera bertanya, "Apa dadamu terasa sakit lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa kecewa saja."

Sakura mengerutkan alis bingung mendengar jawaban anak itu. "Apa yang membuatmu kecewa?"

"Aku kecewa karena dokter ternyata sudah menikah."

"Eh?"

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin menjodohkan dokter dengan Sasori-nii." Kali ini, ucapan Kiba sukses membuat Sakura tertawa geli mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak, bocah sekecil Kiba sudah memikirkan tentang hal-hal seperti itu. Ditambah lagi, bocah itu mengucapkannya dengan wajah yang yang benar-benar menggemaskan, membuat Sakura berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tak mencubit pipinya. Ah, seandainya saja dia punya anak, pasti rasanya hidupnya jadi lebih berwarna.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Kiba?" tanya Sasori yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping Sakura, membuat gadis itu tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Kenapa? Aku rasa kalian cocok. Aku juga tahu kalau nii-san meny-mphf." Belum sempat Kiba menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Saasori buru-buru membekap mulut adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Kau itu masih kecil, jadi jangan membicarakan hal yang aneh-aneh." Seru Sasori masih tetap membekap mulut Kiba.

"Eh, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan badan, meninggalkan raut kekecewaan pada wajah imut kakak-beradik itu.

Sakura berjalan cepat menuju ruangannya, diliriknya sekilas jam tangan putih yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya. Baru pukul 8 pagi. Mungkin kelihatan sangat janggal jika seorang dokter pulang sepagi ini. Namun gadis itu yakin jika Tsunade—Kepala Rumah Sakit—akan mengijinkannya mengingat dia sudah tidak pulang karena keadaan Kiba yang tiba-tiba memburuk semalam.

Setelah membereskan semua perlengkapannya, Sakura segera menuju ruangan Tsunade untuk meminta ijin. Diketuknya pintu bercat putih itu hingga terdengar suara Tsunade yang menyuruhnya masuk dari balik pintu. Diraihnya kenop pintu itu dan dia sedikit tersentak mendapati Gaara yang juga berada di ruangan itu, sedang duduk di hadapan Tsunade dengan sebuah meja kayu yang memisahkan mereka.

Sakura tersenyum sekilas ke arah Gaara kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita berambut pirang yang duduk di hadapan Gaara. "Tsunade-sama, bolehkah saya minta ijin untuk pulang lebih awal? Mertua saya tiba-tiba datang berkunjung." Terang Sakura.

Tsunade tersenyum simpul sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja, kau sudah bekerja keras beberapa hari ini. Kau juga membutuhkan istirahat."

Sakura ikut tersenyum mendengar jawaban Tsunade. Atasannya itu, benar-benar tahu apa yang dibutuhkannya. "Arigatou, Tsunade-sama." Gumam gadis itu sembari membungkuk. "Gaara, aku duluan." Katanya hampir meninggalkan ruangan bernuansa putih itu jika suara Gaara tidak memanggilnya.

"Tunggu dulu, kebetulan aku juga harus pulang lebih awal karena aku harus menjemput Temari-nee di bandara. Biar aku mengantarmu pulang sekalian." Tawar pemuda bertato Ai itu. Gaara yang tadi berdiri menghadap Sakura kini berbalik menatap Tsunade yang masih duduk di balik mejanya. "Tsunade-sama, kami permisi dulu." Pamit Gaara.

Tsunade hanya mampu mengulum senyum sepeninggal Sakura dan Gaara. Wanita itu tidak heran jika Gaara tetap menyukai Sakura walaupun gadis itu telah menikah, karena Sakura memang gadis yang sangat istimewa.

Perjalan menuju rumah Sakura banyak mereka—Gaara dan Sakura—habiskan dengan diam, hingga akhirnya Gaara membunuh kesunyian itu dengan membuka percakapan saat mobil Jaguarnya berbelok ke kompleks perumahan di mana Sakura tinggal. "Kau kelihatannya tegang sekali." Gumam Gaara.

Sakura yang sudah terbiasa dengan keheningan tiba-tiba tersentak mendengar suara baritone Gaara. "Eh.. A-ano, ini baru pertama kalinya beliau datang berkunjung."

"Kenapa kau merasa gugup?" tanya Gaara berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan yang cocok.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu." Ya, gadis itu sendiri juga bingung kenapa dirinya merasa gugup, padahal ia sudah kenal lama dengan mertuanya. Toh, Mikoto juga bukan tipe mertua yang suka menyiksa menantunya.

"Nah, sudah sampai." Kata Gaara sukses membuyarkan lamunan gadis di sampingnya. Sakura buru-buru membuka pintu mobil begitu melihat Mikoto sudah duduk di kursi yang ada di teras rumahnya. Sebenarnya Gaara ingin mendahului gadis itu keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuknya seperti biasa, namun pemuda tampan itu tak mau menimbulkan kesalah pahaman pada diri Mikoto jika sampai melihat menantu kesayangannya tengah dekat dengan lelaki lain yang bukan suaminya. Well, meskipun Gaara mencintai Sakura, namun sekali pun tak pernah terbersit dalam pikirannya untuk mendapatkan gadis itu dengan cara kotor—menurut Gaara.

Sakura sedikit membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Gaara melalui kaca jendela yang sebelumnya telah diturunkan oleh empunya mobil. Gaara membalas ucapan terima kasih itu dengan sebuah senyuman lembut yang selalu diberikannya pada Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu tetap berdiri di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya hingga mobil yang tadi ditumpanginya menghilang di tikungan. Sakura melangkah masuk ke halaman rumahnya dan menghampiri Mikoto yang sudah beranjak dari posisi duduknya semula. Dan seperti biasa, Sakura membungkukkan badan sekilas kemudian menyapa mertuanya, "Kaa-san, apa kabar?"

Bukannya menjawab, Mikoto malah memeluk erat menantu kesayangannya itu. "Sakura, kaa-san rindu sekali pada kalian. Gomen sudah mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Ehm.. apa Sasuke memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" tanya wanita berparas cantik itu setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kaa-san tidak perlu meminta maaf, pekerjaanku memang sudah selesai. Dan, tentu saja Sasuke sangat baik kepadaku." Jawab gadis itu dengan senyum tulus. Mikoto adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Sakura merasa bahagia bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha. Wanita itu begitu tulus menyayanginya, bahkan kasih sayangnya nyaris menyamai kasih sayang ibu kandungnya.

"Oh ya, apakah sudah ada seorang Uchiha kecil di sini?" tanya Mikoto—lagi—sambil mengelus perut Sakura yang rata. Sakura sedikit merona dibuatnya, namun gadis itu juga bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Tidak mungkin kan dia mengatakan kalau selama ini Sasuke bahkan belum pernah menyentuhnya sekali pun. "Sakura, kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Eh, I-itu, kami terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, jadi kami jarang bertemu dan sering pulang larut."

"Oh, jadi belum ada ya?" kata Mikoto pelan dengan raut wajah yang berubah drastis dari antusias menjadi kecewa. Sakura mengangguk sambil menundukkan wajahnya tak berani menatap sang mertua. Mikoto yang mengerti akan perasaan Sakura, mengangkat dagu gadis itu dengan tangan seputih porselennya. "Kau tidak perlu merasa sedih. Kalian hanya perlu berusaha sedikit bekerja keras saja." Jeda sejenak saat Mikoto menarik tangannya dari dagu Sakura dan memegang dagunya sendiri dengan telunjuknya. "Sepertinya kalian perlu cuti sebentar dari pekerjaan kalian dan pergi untuk berbulan madu. Aku akan mengatur semuanya." Lanjut wanita itu akhirnya setelah terlihat cukup lama manimbang-nimbang.

Sakura, tentu saja terkejut dengan keputusan sepihak yang telah dibuat oleh mertuanya itu. Ia merasa semua itu hanya akan membuang-buang uang karena bagaimanapun juga, tidak akan terjadi apapun antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. "Eh, sebaiknya kita bicara di dalam saja." Kata Sakura berusaha mengakhiri topik pembicaraan yang menurutnya membingungkan itu.

Melihat Mikoto yang mengangguk setuju, Sakura segera merogoh tas hitamnya berusaha mencari kunci rumah yang selalu dibawanya saat keluar rumah. Begitu pintu berwarna cokelat itu menjeblak terbuka, gadis itu sedikit terkejut melihat sepatu Sasuke yang masih berada di rak sepatu. 'Sasuke belum berangkat ke kantor-?-' Batinnya.

Setelah mempersilahkan sang mertua duduk, gadis pemilik iris zamrud itu beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat minuman. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Sakura telah kembali dengan nampan berisi segelas jus jeruk di tangannya. "Kaa-san silahkan diminum." Kata gadis itu mempersilahkan sambil meletakkan gelas berisi jus jeruk itu di atas meja ruang tamu.

"Sakura, kau tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Ah, tidak. Ehm.. sepertinya Sasuke belum berangkat ke kantor, biar aku bangunkan dia sebentar." Sakura kembali meninggalkan Mikoto seorang diri di ruang tamu. Kali ini gadis itu pergi menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua rumahnya dan berhenti di depan salah satu pintu kamar yang merupakan kamar Sasuke.

.tok. Gadis itu mengetuk beberapa kali namun tak ada sahutan sedikitpun. .tok. "Sasuke, apa kau sudah bangun? Kalau sudah, cepatlah turun! Di luar ada kaa-san." Seru Sakura namun masih belum ada jawaban.

Tangan lentiknya bergerak menyentuh kenop pintu kemudian menekannya sepelan mungkin dan akhirnya pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya. Emerald Sakura membulat sempurna melihat pemandangan yang tersuguh di hadapannya. Tubuhnya membeku tak mampu digerakkan sedikit pun. Napasnya menderu seiring munculnya amarah yang rasanya sudah menguasai sebagian besar tubuhnya.

"Sa-Sasuke.."

**-TBC-**

**Fiuuuh.. akhirnya selesai juga. Sekali lagi maaf, jika masih banyak typos yang bertebaran, saya gak sempet ngecek soalnya. Sebenernya fic ini udah selesai dari kemaren, cuma sbaru sempet update sekarang..**

**Sekarang waktunya bales review:**

**Ning-chan:**

Iya, saya author baru.. salam kenal juga..

Yap, tebakan kamu bener, senpainya Sakura itu Sasori..

Thanks..

**Rfleur:**

Udah tau kan senpainya saku..

Review lagi yah..

**Yue Heartphilia:**

Hn.. senpainya saku bukan Naruto, tapi Sasori,,

Makasih udah review..

**piratePrincess:**

nih udah update, sekarang udah tau kan siapa senpainya saku..

makasih udah review..

**Zee konaqii:**

Hai juga Zee, Makasih udah review,, kalo bisa review lagi yah #ngarep#

**4ntk4-ch4n:**

Sasu udah cukup cemburu belom? Kalo belom, chapter depan saya usahain biar sasu lebih cemburu lagi deh..

Thanks for review..

**Ichiyukaiyun:**

Hai juga Ichi, review kamu selalu diharapkan loh.. makasih ya..

**Kuchihi lover:**

Salam kenal juga kuchiki.. wuah.. jangan panggil saya senpai, saya juga author baru di sini.. makasih udah review..

**Lawranakaido:**

Siapa bilang review kamu gak bermutu, semua review itu berarti banget buat saya, sebab, semakin banyak review, semakin besar semangat saya untuk melanjutkan..

Thanks, review lagi yah..

**And special thanks for: **

**Sabaku no Yuki, deire cen, haruno gemini-chan, Onyxita Haruno, d3rin, Camillia Asha, kyu's neli-chan, Chini VAN..**

**Maaf review gak bisa dibales semua, karena saya tidak pandai berkata-kata, jadi kadang-kadang suka bingung sendiri kalo mau bales review..**

**And Finally, Review Again Please! Review kalian benar-benar mempengaruhi semangat saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini.**


	4. Chapter 4

17

**Felson Spitfire**

**Present**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

"**Aku Bahagia Bila Melihatmu Bahagia"**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Felson Spitfire**

**Warnings:**

**OOC, Typos Maybe**

**Pairings:**

**Sasusaku, Sasukarin, Gaasaku, and a little bit of Sasosaku**

**Summary:**

**Sakura dijodohkan dengan pria yang sangat dicintainya, tapi pria itu mencintai gadis lain. Akankah Sakura mampu bertahan menghadapi cobaan demi cobaan yang diterimanya untuk mempertahankan cintanya?**

**Don't like don't read**

**Chapter 4**

"Sa-Sasuke."

Gadis itu benar-benar tercengang melihat dua sosok manusia yang tengah bergelung di bawah selimut yang sama tanpa mengenakan busana. Jika Sakura mengetahui hal ini dari orang lain, mungkin dia tak akan mempercayainya, namun gadis itu melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Hati Sakura benar-benar remuk, hancur, pecah menjadi ribuan keping. Bahkan ratusan kata pun tak cukup untuk melukiskan betapa sakit perasaannya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, suami yang sangat dicintainya tengah terlelap bersama seorang gadis berambut merah dalam pelukannya. Pria itu—pria yang selama ini sangat dicintainya—telah menaburkan garam pada luka menganga yang telah dibuatnya di hati gadis itu.

Ingin rasanya Sakura berteriak sekencang mungkin untuk melampiaskan amarahnya, namun suaranya serasa tercekat di tenggorokan. Yang mampu dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah meneteskan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan berlari sejauh mungkin meninggalkan tempat itu.

Mikoto yang melihat Sakura berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menjadi bingung dan memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai dua menuju kamar Sasuke. Dan betapa terkejutnya wanita itu ketika mendapati anaknya tengah berpelukan dengan wanita lain yang bukan istrinya. Hatinya benar-benar mencelos melihat hal itu. "SASUKE!" raungnya membuat pasangan itu terbangun dari tidur nyenyak mereka.

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan onyxnya sebentar sebelum benar-benar membuka mata. Rasanya kepalanya begitu berat saat akan bangun, mungkin efek dari minuman beralkohol yang diteguknya semalam. Begitu matanya sudah terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk ke kamarnya, pria itu sama kagetnya dengan ibunya. "Ka-kaa-san." Hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya.

Sementara itu, wanita yang berada di sampingnya sudah duduk sambil menundukkan kepada dalam-dalam. Kedua tangannya digunakannya untuk merapatkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Tanpa basa-basi Mikoto segera berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang king-size putranya dan menampar gadis berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Karin. Uchiha Mikoto tak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya. Ia benar-benar murka. "UCHIHA SASUKE! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN?" sergahnya.

"Uchiha-sama, a-aku.." Karin mencoba berbicara, namun Mikoto segera memotongnya.

"Aku tidak bicara padamu. DIAM KAU! Sekarang cepat pakai baju kalian, aku tunggu di bawah!"

)))))oOo(((((

Sementara itu, Gaara yang belum jauh dari kompleks rumah Sakura merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Tak perlu menunggu lama, pemuda berambut merah itu segera menjawab panggilan masuk pada ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi." Sapanya pada si penelepon.

"Gaara, kau tidak perlu ke bandara, Shikamaru sudah menjemputku." Jawab si penelepon yang tak lain adalah Temari—kakak perempuan Gaara.

"Aa, baiklah." Ujar pemuda itu hingga akhirnya sambungan telepon diputuskan secara sepihak oleh sang kakak. Gaara memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit saat sudut matanya mendapati sebuah ponsel berwarna pink tergeletak di atas jok di sebelahnya, membuat pemuda itu mengurungkan niat awalnya dan merubah haluan menuju rumah sang gadis.

Gaara mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya saat memasuki kompleks rumah Sakura. Namun sebelum Jaguar yang dikendarainya itu mencapai tempat tujuan, Gaara sudah menghentikan laju mobilnya. Iris jadenya menangkap sosok berambut merah jambu yang tengah terduduk di bangku taman tak jauh dari tempat tujuan awalnya. Ya, sosok itu adalah Sakura.

Gaara sendiri terkadang merasa heran, mengapa ia selalu bisa menemukan keberadaan gadis itu secara ajaib. Rasanya semua panca inderanya menjadi lebih peka jika dihadapkan pada gadis itu. Ia menepikan mobilnya dan berjalan menuju pujaan hatinya sambil tak lupa membawa ponsel sang gadis. Gadis itu tetap dalam posisi menunduknya seakan tak menyadari keberadaan Gaara di dekatnya. Walaupun tak begitu nampak, tapi Gaara dapat melihat bahwa pundak Sakura bergetar menandakan bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini sedang menangis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan suara parau sambil menepukkan tangan besarnya pada pundak Sakura.

Hanya tepukan kecil memang, namun cukup mengejutkan bagi Sakura hingga membuatnya buru-buru mendongakkan wajahnya menatap si pemilih tangan. "Ga-Gaara?" lirihnya diiringi sebuah isakan. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sakura mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

Gaara yang seakan tidak memperdulikan keterkejutan Sakura hanya memilih diam dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura. Namun kebisuan itu tak bertahan lama, karena Gaara tak pernah sekalipun mampu mengabaikan Sakura. "Mungkin sekarang sudah saatnya kau menceritakan semuanya padaku."

)))))oOo(((((

Sasuke dan Karin turun ke lantai bawah dengan perasaan yang was-was . Saat mencapai kaki tangga, mereka tak menemukan Mikoto dimana pun, sehingga mereka meneruskan langkah mereka ke ruang tamu. Di sana tampak Mikoto yang duduk di sebuah kursi berlengan sedang memijit-mijit pelipisya. Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya membuat wanita itu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan melanyangkan pandagan mencela pada kedua orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Duduklah!" pintanya sambil mencoba menahan amarah.

"Kenapa tak membicarakannya di ruang keluarga saja?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Dia bukan anggota keluarga kita." Kata Mikoto sabil melayangkan pandagan mencela untuk kedua kalinya pada Karin. "Sekarang duduklah dan jelaskan padaku tentang apa yang baru saja kulihat!"

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Semalam kami mabuk, jadi tidak sengaja melakukannya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah kau baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang sepele, Sasuke. Tidakkah kau sadar, hal yang kalian lakukan merupakan suatu kesalahan fatal? Kau itu sudah punya istri. Dan kau.." katanya sambil menatap Karin tepat pada iris ruby-nya. "Berani-beraninya kau menggoda putraku. Mulai sekarang kau di pecat dari Uchiha Corporation, kalau sampai aku melihatmu berada di dekat putraku lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan hidupmu." Ancamnya. Uchiha Mikoto, sebenarnya adalah seorang wanita yang lembut, namun apa yang dilihatnya tadi telah benar-benar menyulut amarahnya, sehingga membuatnya tak mampu berpikir dengan kepala dingin, ancaman itu, keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Mata Karin sontak membulat mendengar penuturan Mikoto, bibirnya terbuka dan tertutup beberapa kali namun tak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar.

"Kaa-an, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau kami tidak sengaja." Kata Sasuke berusaha membela Karin.

"Diam kau, Sasuke!"

"Uchiha-sama, a-aku minta maaf, a-aku…"

Penjelasan Karin lagi-lagi harus terpotong oleh ucapan Mikoto, "Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun darimu, sekarang cepat keluar dari rumah ini!"

Karin hanya mampu menunduk lesu kemudian beranjak dari tepat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah itu. Sementara itu Sasuke tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Selama ini ibunya tak pernah terlihat semarah ini padanya. "Seharusnya kaa-san tak perlu sekasar itu padanya."

"Kau masih berani membelanya? Apakah kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat ini?"

"Apa Sakura melihatnya?"

"Apa Sakura melihatnya?" kata Mikoto mencoba menirukan cara bicara Sasuke. "Dia yang memergokimu pertama kali."

"Nanti aku akan minta maaf padanya."

"Kau pikir permintaan maafmu cukup untuk meengobati rasa sakit hatinya? Cari dia sekarang Sasuke. Telepon dia dan cari tahu keberadaannya!"

"Hn."

)))))oOo(((((

"Sekarang aku baru benar-benar menyadari kalau dia… dia memang tidak pernah melihatku." Kata Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya—masih berlinangan air mata.

Gaara terenyuh mendengar cerita Sakura. Rasanya jauh lebih menyakitkan saat melihat Sakura menangis dari pada saat melihat Sakura bahagia bersama pria lain. Kedua tangannya terangkat menangkup pipi Sakura dan mengusap air mata yang menetes dari emerald itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Jangan menangis!" pintanya. "Air matamu terlalu berharga untuk menangisi orang seperti Sasuke."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat sehingga Gaara melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sakura. "Kau benar." Katanya menghela napas. "Hh. Senang rasanya punya sahabat sepertimu." Lanjutnya sambil menampakkan senyum tulusnya membuat Gaara merasa kelegaan luar biasa menelusup ke hatinya. Dia telah berhasil mengembalikan senyum gadisnya.

Gaara membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman yang sama tulusnya. "Itulah gunanya sahabat. Oh ya," katanya sambil merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda berwarna pink dari dalamnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura, "ponselmu tadi tertinggal di mobilku."

"Arigatou." Kata gadis itu singkat. Ponsel itu berdering tak lama setelah Gaara mengembalikannya pada Sakura. Gadis itu melirik dengan enggan ke layar ponselnya dan secepat kilat jari lentiknya menekan tombol reject.

Gaara mengernyitkan alis bingung, "Siapa yang menelepon? Kenapa kau matikan?"

"Sasuke." Jawabnya sambil melirik ponselnya yang kembali berdering.

"Kau keberatan jika aku bicara padanya?"

Gadis itu sama sekali tak membuka mulut untuk menjawab, namun gerakan tangannya yang menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Gaara sudah cukup untuk mengatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tak keberatan.

"Sakura, kau ada di mana?" tanya Sasuke segera setelah Gaara mengangkat telepon itu.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sakura aman bersamaku." Jawab Gaara dengan nada bicara yang tenang.

"Siapa ini? Kenapa kau yang mengangkat teleponku?"

"Kau lupa padaku? Aku Sabaku no Gaara, sahabat Sakura."

"Sahabat, eh? Kau yakin tidak punya maksud lain untuk mendekati istri orang?"

"Aku rasa kau sudah tahu dari dulu jika aku memang punya maksud lain, Uchiha."

"Berani sekali kau terang-terangan menyatakan hal itu padaku, Sabaku? Di mana Sakura? Aku ingin bicara dengannya."

Gaara melirik Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan kau-ingin-bicara-dengannya-? dan hanya dijawab dengan sebuah gelengan kecil oleh Sakura.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi dia tidak ingin bicara denganmu."

"Jangan macam-macam kau, Sabaku! Berikan ponselnya pada Sakura! Aku ingin bicara dengan istriku." Kata Sasuke yang nampaknya sudah mulai tersulut emosinya.

"Harusnya kau ingat kalau dia istrimu sebelum kau menyakiti hatinya."

Klik. Gaara memutuskan sambungan telepon itu, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan kemarahan yang sudah meletup-letup. "Maaf aku sudah lancang mengatakan hal itu." lirih pemuda berambut merah itu sambil menyerahkan ponsel yang di pegangnya kepada pemiliknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia pantas mendapatkannya." Kata gadis itu berusaha tersenyum.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?" tanya Gaara yang hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan kecil oleh Sakura. "Kalau begitu kau bisa menemaniku untuk belanja kan? Persediaan bahan makananku hampir habis."

"Em.. baiklah, anggap saja ini sebagai balas budi karena kau sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku."

"Seingatku tadi aku yang memaksamu untuk bercerita." Kata Gaara dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi sehingga membuat Sakura terkikik geli melihatnya. "Kenapa malah tertawa? Ayo kita pergi sekarang." Gaara beranjak dari bangku taman dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura yang masih duduk. Gadis itu menyambutnya dengan senang hati dan melangkah beriringan menuju mobil Gaara yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat itu.

)))))oOo(((((

Gaara dan Sakura sedang asyik memilih beberapa sayuran yang dibutuhkan saat dua orang ibu-ibu yang tidak mereka kenal tersenyum lebut pada mereka. "Wah-wah, kalian ini pengantin baru ya? Nona, kau benar-benar beruntung memiliki suami yang seperhatiana dia, sampai mau menemanimu belanja. Manis sekali." Kata salah seorang dari mereka yang memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat.

"Hm, benar. Kalian pasangan yang sangat serasi." Sahut yang lain.

Sakura tentu saja wajahnya memerah mendengar hal itu, sedangkan Gaara masih tetap bertahan dengan wajah stoicnya. "Iie, tapi anda salah, kami bukan pasangan suami istri." Kata Sakura menyangkal perkataan dua wanita tadi.

"Kalau begitu kalian pasti pasangan kekasih yang akan menikah." Kata ibu berambut cokelat tadi tak mau kalah.

"A.. ka-kami…" kata Sakura sedikit terbata, namun belum selesai perkataannya, tiba-tiba salah satu wanita tadi memotongnya.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian lanjutkan belanja romantis kalian, kami tak mau mengganggu." Dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan pasangan—yang menurut mereka—kekasih itu.

Setelah mendapatkan semua bahan makanan yang dibutuhnya, Gaara mengajak Sakura makan siang di sebuah café yang tidak jauh dari super market tempat mereka belanja tadi. Tak selesai sampai di situ, setelah makan siang, pemuda beriris jade itu juga membawa Sakura se sebuah danau yang memiliki panorama begitu indah, membuat Sakura tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan pujian betapa ia terkesima akan keindahan danau itu.

Tanpa terasa langit konoha yang tadinya masih berwarna biru cerah, kini mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga cerah dengan warna keemasan cahaya matahari yang berpendar menghiasinya. Sungguh, hari ini Gaara benar-benar berperan besar dalam membantu Sakura melupakan sejenak keluh kesahnya. Ya, hanya sejenak. Karena saat cahaya matahari sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam, gadis itu kembali resah saat teringat akan kejadian hari ini. Ia masih belum sanggup untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Sakura masih sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya mengenai apa yang akan terjadi jika ia pulang nanti saat suara baritone Gaara mengejutkannya dan menariknya keluar dengan paksa dari lamunannya sendiri. "Sudah hampir delapan jam aku menculikmu. Sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang sekarang atau Uchiha itu akan mematahkan leherku."

Gadis itu menatap sejenak mata Gaara yang sewarna dengan matanya dengan pandangan yang sayu. Parasnya yang rupawan semakin terlihat eksotis dengan cahaya senja yang menyorot wajahnya. "Aku tidak ingin pulang." Katanya lirih. "Aku belum siap bertemu dengan Sasuke. Bisakah kau mengantarku ke rumah Ino, aku yakin dia akan mengijinkanku menginap untuk malam ini."

"Baiklah, kalau itu memang membuatmu merasa nyaman, aku akan mengantarkanmu."

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, mobil Jaguar Gaara segera melesat meninggalkan danau itu menuju kediaman Ino dan Sai. Sesampainya di rumah Ino, Gaara tidak langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Pemuda itu mengantarkan Sakura sampai di depan pintu, menemaninya hingga sang tuan rumah membukakan pintu. Dari luar, Sakura dapat mendengar suara cekikikan seoranng gadis kecil yang segera tergantikan oleh suara derap langkah mendekati pintu setelah Sakura menekan bel.

Tak lama kemudian, pntu itu terbuka, menampakkan sesosok wanita berambut blonde dangan poni menjuntai yang menutupi salah satu mata turquoise-nya. Sakura menghambur memeluk gadis itu dan terisak dalam pelukannya. "Sakura ada apa?" tanya Ino dengan nada penuh kecemasan.

Gadis berambut sewarna bunga sakura itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menjawab—masih sambil terisak, "I-Ino, a-aku.."

"Sebaiknya kalian masuk dulu!" pinta Ino memotong ucapan Sakura sambil menatap Sakura dan Gaara bergantian.

Saat mereka bertiga sudah duduk di ruang tamu, keluarlah seorang pria berkulit pucat dan berambut klimis yang matanya sewarna dengan Sasuke—hanya saja sorotannya jauh lebih lembut—menggendong seorang gadis kecil yang parasnya sangat mirip dengannya, kecuali mata turquoise-nya.

"Bibi Sakura." Teriak gadis kecil itu sambil melompat turun dari gendongan ayahnya dan menghambur ke pelukan Sakura. "Kenapa lama sekali tidak berkunjung ke sini? Aku sangat merindukan bibi."

Sakura membalas pelukan anak itu. "Maaf, bibi juga sangat merindukan Hana-chan, tapi bibi sangat sibuk di rumah sakit, jadi tidak bisa sering-sering datang ke sini." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum mengembang yang tampak dipaksakan.

"Hana, kau belum selesai belajar kan? Sebaiknya kau masuk dulu ke dalam dan lanjutkan belajarmu!" ujar Sai—pria tadi—sambil berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan putrinya. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dengan sangat antusias kemudian berlari memasuki ruangan tempat dia keluar tadi. Sai tersenyum tulus melihat keantusiasan putrinya untuk belajar, lalu berdiri dan duduk di sebelah Ino—istrinya.

"Sakura, Gaara, lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabar kalian?" kata Sai membuka percakapan.

"Tidak terlalu baik." Kata Sakura.

Ino yang tampaknya sudah tidak bisa bersabar untuk menunggu Sakura bercerita segera menyela, "Baiklah, sudah cukup basa-basinya, sekarang cepat ceritakan apa yang terjadi! Kau kelihatan kacau sekali."

"…" Sakura hanya diam seribu bahasa. Gadis itu terlalu bingung untuk memulai ceritanya dari mana.

"Sakura, ceritakanlah!" pinta Gaara yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino frustasi dan hanya mendapat sebuah anggukan dari Sakura. "Kami-sama, apa lagi yang dilakukan Uchiha sialan itu?"

"Dia… dia tidur dengan Karin."

"Apa?" pekik Ino dan Sai bersamaan. "Bagaimana bisa? Dari mana kau mengetahuinya, Sakura?" kali ini giliran Sai yang bertanya.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri. Pagi ini, saat kaa-san berkunjung ke rumah, jadi aku berniat untuk membangunkan Sasuke yang ternyata tidak pergi ke kantor, tapi saat aku membuka pintu kamarnya, aku.. aku melihat dia.. sedang bersama Karin." kata Sakura dengan air mata yang tak terbendung lagi. Gaara yang yang tak tahan melihat Sakura yang begitu rapuh segera melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Sakura, mendekap gadis dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Dia benar-benar keterlaluan. Kenapa dia begitu tega melakukan semua ini padamu? Lalu apa Mikoto-sama mengetahuinya?" tanya Ino dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Entahlah, tadi aku langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah begitu melihat hal itu. tapi kurasa kaa-san langsung berlari ke atas."

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi bolehkah malam ini aku menginap di sini? Aku belum siap jika harus bertemu dengannya."

"Tentu saja, Sakura. Pintu rumah kami selalu terbuka untukmu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sebaiknya aku permisi dulu. Temari-nee pasti sudah menungguku." Pamit Gaara yang jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya dia ingin tetap tinggal dan menghibur Sakura dengan cara apapun yang bisa dilakukannya.

Pemuda bertato ai itu berjalan ke arah pintu dan diikuti oleh ketiga orang lain di belakangnya. "Hati-hati di jalan." Kata Sakura sebelum Gaara melangkah keluar dari pintu. Gaara hanya mengangguk dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Senang rasanya jika orang yang kau cintai ternyata masih menghawatirkanmu.

Sepulangnya Gaara, Sakura, Sai, dan Ino kembali masuk ke ruang tamu dan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka mengenai rumah tangga Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke benar-benar keterlaluan." Kata Ino merutuki sikap Sasuke yang selama ini telah menyakiti sahabatnya.

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Sasuke. Harusnya saat itu aku berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk menolak perjodohan kami." Sergah Sakura.

"Sakura, dia sudah sangat keterlaluan menyakitimu sampai seperti ini, dan kau masih membelanya?"

"Ino, sudahlah! Aku rasa sebaiknya kau antarkan Sakura ke kamarnya, dia pasti sangat lelah. Iya kan, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk singkat dan tersenyum. "Arigato, Sai, Ino."

"Ayo, aku antarkan ke kamarmu." Ajak Ino.

"Sakura, maaf tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu." Kata Sai sebelum Sakura berjalan meninggalkannya di ruang tamu. Ya, selama ini Sai memang sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai adiknya, walaupun sebenarnya mereka sama sekali tidak ada hubunan darah.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis. "Kau sudah menjadi kakak yang baik dengan membahagiakan sahabatku." Katanya.

)))))oOo(((((

Waktu terasa berlalu begitu cepat bagi Sakura. Rasanya baru sekitar tiga jam gadis itu terlelap namun cahaya matahari sudah kembali hadir menyapa paginya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar terbiasa dengan cahaya keemasan yang cukup menyilaukan itu. Gadis itu baru menyadari jika saat ini dia tidak sedang berada di kamarnya. Ya, dia baru ingat jika semalam dia meginap di rumah sahabatnya. Diliriknya sebuah jam berwarna perak yang terletak di atas meja di samping ranjangnya, kemudian dia mengambil ponselnya yang juga terletak di meja yang sama. Semalam, sebelum tidur gadis itu sempat mematikan ponselnya, dan sekarang saat dia kembali menyalakannya, di layarnya tertera beberapa pesan yang semuanya dari Sasuke yang menanyakan keberadaannya. Tanpa mempedulikannya Sakura segera beranjak dari posisi setengah duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu.

Tempat pertama yang menjadi tujuannya adalah dapur, karena seorang ibu rumah tangga seperti Ino pasti menghabiskan waktu paginya untuk menyiapkan saparan untuk suami dan anaknya. Dan benar saja, di sana dilihatnya Ino yang ternyata sudah selesai dengan semua masakannya—hanya tinggal menata semuanya di meja makan.

"Ino, maaf aku bangun kesiangan." Kata Sakura membuat Ino yang semula berdiri membelakanginya berbalik.

"Ah, Sakura. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau pasti sangat lelah."

"Kau benar. Tapi seharusnya aku tahu diri kalau aku menumpang di sini. Seharusnya aku bangun pagi-pagi dan membantumu menyiapkan segalanya."

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri! Oh ya, bisakah kau membantuku menata ini di meja makan? Aku harus membangunkan Sai dan Hana."

"Tentu saja."

Pagi ini Sakura menjalani sarapan paling ramai pertamanya setelah menikah. Sarapan bersama keluarga Ino benar-benar menyenangkan. Di sana dia bisa merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga kecil. Tidak seperti sarapan yang biasa dijalaninya bersama Sasuke. Penuh dengan keheningan. Sasuke. Hh, dia jadi ingat kembali dengan masalah rumah tangganya. Ingin rasanya berada lebih lama lagi di tengah-tengah keluar ini, tapi itu mustahil. Sakura bukanlah gadis yang suka terus-terusan merepotkan orang lain.

Setelah sarapan yang cukup menyenangkan itu, Sakura bersih keras untuk tetap ikut pergi ke rumah sakit walaupun Ino sudah dengan susah payah membujuknya agar istirahat dan menenangkan pikirannya hari ini. Untung saja Ino masih berbaik hati mau meminjamkan pakaiannya untuk Sakura.

Kegiatan di rumah sakit yang cukup menuras tenaga itu membuat Sakura perlahan-lahan melupakan masalahnya. Hari ini tak jauh berbeda dari kemarin, Kiba tetap berkeras hati ingin menjadikan Sakura sebagai kakak iparnya—dia tidak peduli jika Sakura sudah punya suami, dan Gaara selalu menghiburnya setiap kali ada kesempatan.

Menjelang senja, hati Sakura kembali diliputi sebuah perasaan yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Dia tidak mungkin menginap lagi di rumah Ino untuk malam ini. Dia harus pulang. Sakura tidak mungkin terus-terusan lari dari masalah dan menjadi seorang penakut seperti ini bukan? Yang harus dilakukannya adalah menghadapi masalah itu, bukan menghindarinya.

Dengan berat hati, Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki halaman depan rumahnya. Dari luar tampak lampu depan menyala, menandakan bahwa Sasuke sudah pulang dari kantor. Dengan sedikit ragu, ditekannya bel yang ada samping pintu dan tak lama terdengar sebuah sahutan yang memintanya untuk menunggu kemudian disusul oleh derap langkah yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Sedetik kemudian pintu itu menjeblak terbuka dan menampakan sosok lali-laki beriris mata sekelam malam. Sakura menatap lurus ke arah mata itu. Sebenarnya gadis itu tak terlalu yakin, tapi dia merasa melihat sorot, er-kerinduan -?- di balik tatapan tajam yang menusuk itu.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya gadis itu dingin, berusaha mengabaikan pikirang bodoh yang tadi sempat terlintas di pikirannya. 'Sorot mata kerinduan? Hh, yang benar saja.' Batinnya.

Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab, namun sebagai gantinya, dia melangkah mundur, memberikan jalan masuk bagi Sakura. Gadis itu berjalan menuju kamarnya, mengabaikan Sasuke yang masih terpaku di tempat sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu. Begitu teringat akan sesuatu, buru-buru diikutinya Sakura yang sudah berada di depan kamarnya, berdiri mematung dan menatap heran ke dalam kamarnya dengan tangan yang masih memegangi kenop pintu.

"Kaa-san meminta supaya kita tidur sekamar." Kata Sasuke seakan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sakura. Gadis itu hanya merespon dengan 'oh' pelan dan menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Sakura berjalan menuju kamar yang terletak di sebelah kamarnya yang semula dan diikuti oleh Sasuke yang kini melayagkan pandangan heran terhadapnya. Begitu memasuki kamar hal pertama yang dilakukan Sakura adalah membuka lemari dan mengambil pakaian ganti kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di kamar itu.

Dua puluh menit berlalu dan kini Sakura sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Butiran air menetes dari ujung-ujung rambut merah mudanya yang diikat tinggi, membuatnya tampak lebih segar dari pada sebelumnya. Mata giok Sakura mendapati Sasuke yang sudah terbaring membelakanginya. Sejenak gadis itu merasa ragu untuk melangkah mendekat, jika boleh memilih, ia lebih baik tidur di atas futon dari pada di atas ranjang king-size itu, namun rasa lelah yang menderanya membuatnya tak mampu berpikir panjang lagi.

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke dengan sangat perlahan, walaupun begitu, ranjang dengan bed cover biru itu tetap saja berdecit, membuat Sasuke yang sebenarnya sejak tadi masih terjaga menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membangunkanmu." Lirih Sakura.

"Aku memang belum tidur." Kata Sasuke yang kini merubah posisinya menghadap ke punggung Sakura. "Kenapa kau semalam tidak pulang?"

"Aku menginap di rumah Ino."

"Tentang yang kemarin itu, aku minta maaf."

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Onyx bertemu emerald. Sakura menyunggingkan senyum hambar. "Tidak perlu, itu bukan urusanku. Anggap saja selama ini tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara kita!"

"Apa?"

"Anggap saja kita tidak pernah menikah. Anggap kita tidak pernah saling kenal. Kalau perlu, anggap saja aku tidak ada, dan aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama terhadapmu. Mulai sekarang, kita jalani hidup kita masing-masing. Aku tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu."

"Sakura aku.."

"Aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat." Kata Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke. Tangannya menarik selimut hingga menutupi pundaknya. Kali ini gadis itu tidak menangis. Mungkin air matanya telah kering untuk menangis. Lagi pula Gaara benar, air matanya terlalu berharga untuk menangisi Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri merasa jauh lebih buruk saat ini. Rasa bersalahnya kian bertambah besar melihat sikap Sakura yang seakan pasrah terhadap perlakuannya. Rasanya akan jauh lebih baik jika Sakura memarahinya habis-habisan, atau kalau perlu menamparnya, karena dia memang pantas untuk mendapatkan itu. Tapi bukan Uchiha namanya jika tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya, Sasuke memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir bahwa inilah bentuk kemarahan Sakura, mungkin gadis itu hanya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Lagi pula, cinta Sakura terhadapnya terlalu besar, jadi mustahil jika gadis itu mampu untuk mengabaikannya. Pasti besok pagi semua akan kembali seperti semula.

Keesokan paginya, ternyata apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke salah besar. Ternyata Sakura tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Gadis itu benar-benar mengabaikan Sasuke. Sakura memang menyiapkan segala keperluan Sasuke, seperti sarapan, jus tomat, dan lain sebagainya, namun sedikitpun dia tak mau membuka topic pembicaraan. Dia bahkan tidak membangunkan Sasuke seperti biasanya, alhasil Sasuke jadi terlambat menghadiri rapat penting yang harus dipimpinnya hari ini.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang duduk di balik meja kerjanya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Otaknya sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan. Suara pintu yang berdecit terbuka semakin membuyarkan lamunannya. Di balik pintu itu berdiri seorang pria yang sama persis dengan Sasuke, hanya saja di wajahnya terdapat sebuah garis halus yang membentang di bawah matanya.

"Itachi-nii, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya.

Orang yang dipanggil Itachi itu melangkah masuk dan duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Mata onyxnya menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan kemudian berhenti pada mata onyx lain yang sedang menatapnya. "Kenapa kau sampai terlambat pagi ini? Untung aku sudah pulang dari Ame, kalau tidak siapa yang akan memimpin rapat?" tanyanya mulai membuka-buka sebuah majalah yang ada di atas meja di depannya.

"Hn, gomen. Pagi ini Sakura tidak membangunkanku."

"Kau kelihatan sangat kacau, apa kalian ada masalah?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat sepertinya pria itu malas jika harus membicarakan tentang masalahnya.

"Jadi yang dikatakan kaa-san itu benar?"

Sasuke sontak membelalakkan matanya. "Kaa-san membicarakan hal ini di rumah?"

"Ya, tapi kau tenang saja, tou-san sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya."

Pria berambut raven itu mengehembuskan napas lega. "Aku benar-benar bingung saat ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar dia tidak mengacuhkanku lagi?"

"Kau sudah minta maaf padanya?"

"Tentu saja sudah, tapi dia bahkan mengatakan kalau itu bukan urusannya."

Alih-alih merasa prihatin, Itachi justru malah terkikik pelan mendengar penuturan otouto-nya hingga membuat Sasuke mengirimkan deathglare padanya. "Gomen, aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu, tapi aku sangat setuju dengan sikap Sakura, dengan begini kau jadi tahu bagaimana rasanya diacuhkan oleh orang yang kau cintai." Itachi dapat melihat sedikit semburat merah menghiasai wajah Sasuke, meskipun otouto-nya itu berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan cara memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela besar yang menampakkan suasana Konoha.

"Siapa bilang aku mencintainya?"

"Kalau kau tidak mencintainya, kenapa kau begitu kalang kabut hanya karena diacuhkan olehnya?" tanya Itachi menggoda.

"Itu.. Aku hanya tidak suka diacuhkan. Itu saja."

"Kau masih tidak mau mengaku? Hn, terserah kau sajalah." Uchiha sulung itu bangkit berdiri dari sofanya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke, Itachi menyempatkan diri untuk berbalik, "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kemarin aku melihatnya di super market bersama seorang pria berambut merah. Banyak yang mengatakan mereka kelihatan seperti pengantin baru." Kata Itachi dan menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bingung mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Itachi, apa maksudmu? Siapa yang kau lihat bersama pria berambut merah?" raung Sasuke.

Sementara itu Itaachi yang masih berdiri di luar ruangan Sasuke hanya tersenyum—atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Sasuke.. Sasuke.. sampai kapan kau akan bersikap kekanakan seperti ini?" gumamnya kemudian melangkah pergi.

Uchiha Sasuke, sampai kapan kau mau menyangkal perasaanmu sendiri, eh?

**-TBC-**

**Hn, gomen saya gak bis aupdate kilat—padahal kemaren saya bilang kalo banyak yang review, saya jadi semangat nulis. Sebenernya semangat itu ada, tapi karena saat ini saya harus nulis karya ilmiah buat lomba, makanya saya gak sempet ngelanjutin fic ini. Doakan semoga karya tulis saya masuk 20 besar ya..**

**Maaf jika chap ini mengecewakan, tapi untuk chap depan saya akan berusaha untuk membuat yg lebih baik lagi.**

**Special thanks for:**

**Lily kensei, **kikyo Fujikazu, **Honami Michiyo, **Amakusa Q, **Titish, **Dimas, **always sasusaku, **Hanny Here**, ichi yukaiyun, **huwawahu**, kenshin, **ss holic**, uharu, **laluna**, kyu m, **deire cen**, kyu's eli-chan, **Fiyui-chan**, d3rin, **Miki Hyuga**, Ayhank-chan **UchihArlinz**, Sichi, **Rfleur**, cHeRiiSiiuM ToMaToaee, **Cherry Blossom Phantomhive**, Kenny, **Chini VAN**, cakumi, **Restuchii SoraYama**, sabaku no yuki, **reika uchiHAruno**, Laura Pyordova, **Haruno Mulyathe**, himechan..**

**Saya gak nyangka ternyata yg review chap 3 banyak banget.. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena gak bisa ngebales review para readers sekalian, tapi saya harap kalian tetap mau mereview fic ga bermutu ini.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Chapter 5

16

**Felson Spitfire**

**Present**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

"**Aku Bahagia Bila Melihatmu Bahagia"**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Felson Spitfire**

**Warnings:**

**OOC, Typos Maybe**

**Pairings:**

**Sasusaku, Sasukarin, Gaasaku, and a little bit of Naruhina**

**Summary:**

**Sakura dijodohkan dengan pria yang sangat dicintainya, tapi pria itu mencintai gadis lain. Akankah Sakura mampu bertahan menghadapi cobaan demi cobaan yang diterimanya untuk mempertahankan cintanya?**

**Don't like don't read**

**Hai… Felson balik lagi dengan chapter 5 fic ini.. saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan update fic ini. Sebenarnya liburan kemaren, saya berniat menyelesaikan chap ini sekilat-kilatnya, tapi ternyata saya malah tidak ada inspirasi sama sekali, gomen ne..**

**Ok, enjoy reading!**

**Chapter 5**

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak Sakura mulai mendiamkan Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke merupakan orang yang tidak banyak bicara, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa tahan jika diacuhkan terus-menerus oleh Sakura. Sasuke bahkan sudah mencoba saran Itachi untuk mengawali percakapan dengan Sakura, namun alih-alih menjawab, gadis itu malah melayangkan pandangan mencela yang menurutnya sangat menusuk. Seperti waktu itu.

**Flashback**

Sasuke yang merasa jengah atas perlakuan Sakura padanya memutuskan untuk menghubungi aniki-nya untuk meminta saran, siapa tahu Itachi yang sudah berumah tangga lebih lama darinya bisa memberikan saran untuk mengatasi masalahnya, begitulah pikiran Sasuke. Jadi disinilah dia sekarang, duduk di ruang tamu sambil melempelkan ponsel hitam di telinganya dan mendengarkan saran-saran yang diutarakan oleh aniki-nya.

"Sekarang masih jam 5, masih sempat jika kau memesan makanan dan menyiapkan makan malam special untuknya, setelah itu jemput dia dan ajaklah makan malam bersama." Kata Itachi yang entah kenapa nada suaranya terdengar lebih serius daripada biasanya.

"Baiklah." Kata Sasuke singkat sebagai persetujuan atas saran aniki-nya.

"Oh ya, usahakan kau mengajaknya bicara saat sedang berdua. Siapa tahu dengan begini hatinya akan luluh."

"Hn. Aku tahu. Arigatou nii-san." Kata Sasuke mengakhiri percakapannya.

Sesuai saran Itachi, Sasuke benar-benar menyiapkan makan malam spesial untuk Sakura, dan saat ini dia sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menjemput sang istri di rumah sakit. Pria berambut raven itu melangkah keluar dari mobilnya yang sudah terparkir rapi tak jauh dari pintu masuk rumah sakit. Tanpa menunda-nunda waktu lagi, Sasuke segera masuk dan tanpa menyapa sang resepsionis dia melenggang pergi menuju ruangan istrinya.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Masuk!" pinta sebuah suara dari balik pintu bertuliskan 'Dr. Sakura'. Sasuke menekan pelan kenop pintu itu dengan perasaan-er, tak sabar? Namun setelah pintu menjeblak terbuka, hanya raut kecewa yang terpancar di wajahnya. Sakura tidak ada di mejanya. Yang ada hanyalah Ino yang duduk di mejanya sendiri sambil menatap heran ke arahnya. "Kau mencari Sakura?" tanya wanita berambut blonde itu.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Dia sedang melakukan pemeriksaan rutin pada Kiba, kau bisa menunggunya jika kau mau." Lagi-lagi Sasuke tak menjawab, namun dia berjalan ke arah meja Sakura dan mendudukkan diri di kursi yang ada di depan meja itu. Sebenarnya Ino ingin sekali mencaci maki pria itu, namun Sakura pernah melarangnya melakukan hal ini. Jika tidak mengingat hal itu, pasti Ino sudah mencekiknya saat ini.

Sudah lima belas menit Sasuke menunggu di ruangan itu. Rasanya benar-benar membosankan. Dari tadi Ino sama sekali tidak mengajaknya bicara, dan yang bisa dikerjakannya adalah melihat-lihat dokumen kesehatan di meja Sakura yang tak satupun dipahaminya. Tak lama kemudian, sayup-sayup Sasuke dapat mendengar suara Sakura dengan sorang pria dari balik pintu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kata pria yang suaranya terasa tidak asing bagi Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, Gaara. Aku sudah terlalu sering merepotkanmu." Jawab Sakura.

"Aku tidak perah merasa direpotkan olehmu."

Dengan geram Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan cepat kea rah pintu, membuat Ino mendongak menatapnya. "Sakura benar, Sabaku. Kau tidak perlu mengantarnya, karena Sakura akan pulang bersamaku." Kata Sasuke setelah membuka pintu. Onyx-nya menatap bergantian dua pasang emerald yang memandangnya dengan terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura sisis. Sasuke tertohok mendengarnya, 'Pertanyaan macam apa itu?' batinnya. Bukankah seharusnya Sakura tersenyum senang melihat suaminya datang menjemputnya, atau setidaknya menanyakan 'Kau sudah lama menungguku?'. Entah kenapa rasanya seolah-olah Sakura tak menginginkan keberadaannya di sini.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu." Jawab Sasuke mencoba mengabaikan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mulai memenuhi otaknya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot menjemputku." Respon gadis itu masih dengan suara dinginnya dan dengan santainya dia berjalan melewati Sasuke menuju ruangannya.

"Aku tahu kau bukan anak kecil lagi." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan mengikuti Sakura. "Tapi karena aku sudah berada di sini, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika kau pulang bersamaku."

Sakura mengehentikan kegiatannya merapikan meja. Mata gioknya menatap ke arah Ino dan Gaara bergantian, meminta pendapat. Saat melihat keduanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, gadis itu pun menjawab dengan pasrah, "Baiklah." Mendengar hal ini tentu saja Sasuke merasa senang—setidaknya usahanya tidak sia-sia.

.

.

Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Sasuke sedang memasuki halaman rumahnya saat ini. Perjalanan pulang yang mereka lalui dengan penuh keheningan, terasa amat lama bagi keduanya. Begitu mobil Sasuke, Sakura segera melompat turun tanpa berniat menggumamkan 'arigato' seperti biasannya. "Sakura.." panggil suara baritone Sasuke menghentikan langkah Sakura, "..sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, setelah itu kita makan malam bersama." Lanjutnya yang hanya ditanggapi gumaman tak jelas oleh istrinya.

Sudah lima belas menit Sakura berada di kamar mandi namun belum ada tanda-tanda dia akan keluar. Sementara itu, Sasuke sudah hampir berjamur karena terlalu lama menunggu istrinya. Pria emo ini sudah hampir beranjak dari kursinya di meja makan seandainya dia tidak mendengar sebuah langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, aku sudah sangat lapar." Kata Sasuke berusaha bersikap hangat.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak makan duluan?" tanya Sakura menyeret kursi di hadapan Sasuke.

'Sabar Sasuke, kau harus bisa menahan emosimu.' Batin Sasuke.

Sama halnya dengan perjalanan pulang tadi, makan malam kali ini juga dilalui dengan penuh keheningan oleh Sasuke dan Sakura. Gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas itu tampak sama sekali tak terganggu dengan keheningan yang sejak tadi melanda, hingga akhirnya Sasuke yang teringat saran Itachi segera menanyakan sebuah topik yang menurutnya akan direspon baik oleh istrinya. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?"

Namun dugaan Sasuke seratus persen salah. Bukannya terlihat tertarik, Sakura justru nampak gusar mendengar pertanyaan ini. "Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak saling mencampuri urusan satu sama lain?" katanya menatap tajam ke arah onyx Sasuke. Bagus, Sakura. Ini adalah pertama kalinya emerald mengalahkan onyx dalam adu tatapan.

"Aku hanya bertanya pada istriku, apa itu salah?"

"Seingatku aku juga sudah mengatakan untuk menganggap pernikahan itu tidak pernah terjadi." Kata Sakura tanpa menampakkan emosi yang berarti.

"Sakura, aku-"

"Aku sudah kenyang." Kata gadis itu mengakhiri pembicaraan dan pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

Sasuke hanya bisa meremas rambut raven-nya sambil merutuki saran Itachi yang justru membuat Sakura semakin kesal padanya.

**End of Flashback**

Akibat kejadian malam itu, nyali Sasuke makin menciut untuk mengajak Sakura bicara. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya pasrah dan berharap semoga Sakura bisa bersikap seperti semula padanya.

Sasuke masih sibuk memijit-mijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut ketika ponselnya yang ada di atas meja berdering. "Moshi-moshi." Sapanya pada si penelepon.

"Teme, kau ada di mana?"

"Aku ada di kantor, ada apa, Dobe?"

"Bisakah kau menjemputku? Aku dan Hinata-chan ada di Bandara Internasional Konoha saat ini."

"Hn, kau sudah pulang dari Amerika?"

"Ya, begitulah. Jadi bagaimana, kau bisa menjemputku atau tidak?"

"Aku sedang sibuk, Dobe. Kau naik taxi saja."

"Teme, kau tega sekali pada sahabatmu." Racau Naruto kembali membuat pelipis Sasuke berdenyut-denyut.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa, Dobe. Begini saja, aku akan mengirimkan orang untuk menjemputmu, bagaimana?" Sasuke menghela napas menghadapi sahabatnya yang satu itu. Saat ini dia memang tidak sedang sibuk, tapi dia tak mau ambil resiko dengan mengemudi dalam keadaan kepala yang berdenyut-denyut seperti itu.

"Baiklah." Naruto lebih memilih pasrah daripada harus berdebat melawan Sasuke. Setidaknya pria emo itu sudah berbaik hati mau mengirimkan orang untuk menjemput dia dan Hinata Hyuuga—istrinya.

.

.

"Teme!" panggil sebuah suara yang tidak asing di telinga Sasuke. Tentu saja, pria itu baru saja mendengarnya setengah jam yang lalu. Sasuke lagi-lagi menghela napas.

"Hn, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang ia duduki.

"Aku ke sini mau mengucapkan terima kasih, sekaligus aku ingin mengundangmu dan Sakura-chan untuk makan malam di rumahku." Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya, dan tanpa dipersilahkan pria berambut bak buah durian itu duduk di hadapan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menjamin aku akan datang bersama Sakura atau tidak."

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya pewaris tunggal Namikaze Corporation itu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hn. Berdoa saja semoga Sakura sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik saat ini."

"Memangnya Sakura-chan kenapa?" Naruto semakin bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah, nanti juga kau tahu sendiri."

.

.

Di sebuah rumah yang tidak bisa dikatakan sederhana, seorang wanita berambut indigo terlihat sedang sibuk memasak berbagai macam hidangan dibantu dengan beberapa pelayannya. Walaupun dirinya adalah seorang nyonya besar, namun Hinata Hyuuga—atau lebih tepatnya Hinata Namikaze—tidak pernah mau berpangku tangan dan selalu mengandalkan orang lain, apalagi untuk pekerjaan yang dirasanya ringan seperti ini.

"Tadaima!" seru sebuah suara yang membuat Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya dan meninggalkan dapur setelah menggumamkan 'Tolong gantikan aku sebentar!' pada salah satu pelayannya.

"Naruto-kun, kau sudah pulang." Ujarnya saat mendapati sang suami yang sedang duduk bersandar di sofa ruang keluarga. Wanita pemilik iris lavender itu duduk di samping suaminya. "Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mengundang Sasuke dan Sakura-chan?" tanyanya dengan amat lembut.

"Sudah, tapi tadi dia bilang kalau dia tidak menjamin akan datang bersama Sakura-chan atau tidak."

"Memangnya mereka sedang ada masalah?"

"Entahlah Hinata-chan. Oh ya, kau tadi sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang memasak untuk makan malam nanti."

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh para pelayang saja yang masak? Hinata-chan, kau itu sedang hamil, jadi jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu!" Naruto mengelus perut Hinata yang terlihat masih rata.

Wajah Hinata sukses dibuat merona oleh sikap dan tindakan Naruto. "Naruto-kun, usia kandunganku baru tiga bulan, jadi kau tidak perlu berlebihan begitu."

"Hinata-chan, ini kan anak pertama kita, jadi aku tidak mau mengambil resiko. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu. Aku lelah, kau juga pasti lelah kan." Hinata mengangguk pasrah. Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, tubuhnya memang terasa sangat lelah.

.

.

Sasuke sibuk memutuskan antara menjemput Sakura dan memberitahunya tentang undangan makan malam dari Naruto, atau pergi sendiri ke rumah Naruto tanpa memberitahu Sakura apa pun. Pilihan pertama kelihatanya akan membuat dirinya mendapat sedikit masalah, namun jika dia memilih pilihan kedua, dia akan semakin terlihat seperti pengecut yang bahkan tidak berani menghadapi istrinya sendiri.

Yah, sudah diputuskan, dia memilih pilihan pertama. Dengan mantap Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja. Dengan kecepatan sedang Sasuke melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Sebenarnya dia ingin menelepon Sakura terlebih dahulu, tapi ia tahu jika seperti itu, Sakura pasti akan melarangnya untuk menjemputnya.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang sama seperti saat dia menjemput Sakura untuk makan malam. Namun kali ini pria itu tak berniat turun dari mobilnya. 'Lebih baik menunggu di mobil daripada harus ditolak mentah-mentah lagi oleh Sakura.' Batin Sasuke.

Belum lama Sasuke menunggu, tapi apa yang ditunggunya sudah terlihat keluar dari gedung rumah sakit bersama seorang pria berambut merah.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" tanya Gaara pada Sakura sembari berjalan beriringan.

"Aku masih mengacuhkannya." Sakura dan Gaara sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke yang melayangkan pandangan membunuh ke arah mereka.

"Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar serius dengan ucapanmu itu." Gaara mengacak-acak rambut Sakura sehingga gadis itu mengembungkan pipinya, membuat Gaara merasa gemas dan mencubit pipinya.

"Aww, Gaara! Kau pikir pipiku terbuat dari karet?" gadis itu semakin cemberut. 'Sangat menggemaskan.' Batin Gaara.

"Gomen, aku kan hanya bercanda. Oh ya, kau mau pulang sendiri atau aku antar?"

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil yang tak asing berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka, dan keluarlah Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang-entahlah, tak dapat di jelaskan. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Sabaku. Sakura akan pulang bersamaku." katanya dengan seringai yang—menurut Gaara—sangat menyebalkan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, Sakura." Gaara kembali mengacak-acak pelan rambut Sakura tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang sedang mengirimkan deathglare padanya.

"Gaara!" protes Sakura atas tindakan sahabat 'Ai'-nya itu.

"Aku permisi Uchiha-san." Gaara berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura menyebabkan keheningan menyelimuti kedua orang itu.

"Sudah ku katakan kau tidak perlu menjemputku." Kata Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau bisa pergi bersamaku ke rumah Naruto." Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura, "Masuklah!" pintanya.

Kali ini tak ada protes apapun dari Sakura, gadis itu hanya menuruti apa yang diperintahkan suaminya. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'pergi bersamamu ke rumah Naruto?'" Sakura memulai pembicaraan saat keduanya telah memasuki mobil. Mungkin ini sedikit menurunkan harga diri, mengingat dia sudah memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan pria itu. Tapi rasa penasarannya mengalahkan harga diri itu. Setahunya, Naruto dan Hinata sedang berada di Amerika, jadi untuk apa mereka pergi ke rumah pria blonde itu?

"Naruto sudah pulang dari Amerika, dan dia mengundang kita untuk makan malam di rumahnya."

Setelah Sakura menggumamkan 'oh' pelan, tak ada lagi yang terucap dari mulutnya. Keheningan kembali menguasai dalam beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya, Sasuke yang tidak bisa menahan diri tanpa sadar menyuarakan isi hatinya, "Kau dan Sabaku kelihatannya sangat akrab."

"Dia sahabatku." Kata Sakura yang lebih memilih menatap lurus ke depan alih-alih menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Kalian terlihat seperti lebih dari sahabat. Kalian seperti sepasang suami istri."

"Benarkah?" kali ini gadis itu melemparkan pandangannya ke berbagai macam pertokoan yang mereka lewati melalui kaca jendela.

"Kau kelihatan santai sekali menanggapi hal ini." Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Sakura, namun sekejap kemudian onyx-nya kembali fokus pada lalu lintas.

"Kau aku ingin bagaimana? Terkejut?" gadis itu tertawa sarkastik. "Untuk apa? Orang lain bahkan sudah banyak yang mengatakan hal itu."

"Mereka akan tetap mengatakan seperti itu jika kalian tidak menjaga sikap di depan umum."

Sakura lebih memilih diam daripada menanggapi perkataan terakhir Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke jadi lebih cerewet dari biasanya. Dulu pria itu tidak akan bicara jika bukan Sakura yang memulainya. Dia akan bersyukur jika Sasuke tetap seperti dulu, karena Sasuke yang sekarang membuat dirinya semakin sulit untuk mengacuhkan pria itu.

Sesampainya di rumah, tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sakura segera pergi ke kamarnya yang dulu—Sakura merasa kurang nyaman jika memakai kamar mandi di kamarnya yang sekarang—untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Sakura merasa enggan harus pergi bersama Sasuke, namun di dalam hati kecilnya terselip rasa rindu pada dua sahabatnya yang sudah sangat lama tak bertemu itu.

Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu selesai, kini sedang menunggu Sakura di ruang tamu. Lagi-lagi pria itu dibuat terpesona ketika melihat Sakura menurui tangga. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun berwarna putih selutut dengan leher V neck dan bagian bawah yang sedikit mengembang dipadukan dengan high heels yang sewarna dengan gaunnya.

"Ehm." Sasuke berdeham untuk menghilangkan kegugupan yang tiba-tiba melandanya. "Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke segera mengikuti Sakura yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya.

Perjalanan mereka, seperti biasa hanya diisi dengan kesunyian. Sakura kembali menyibukan diri dengan menikmati pemandangan di luar yang mereka lewati seperti yang dilakukannya saat pulang dari rumah sakit tadi. Keadaan ini dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk sesekali melirik sosok cantik yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

Sesampainya di rumah Naruto, begitu turun dari mobil mereka disambut langsung oleh sang tuan rumah.

"Teme, Sakura-chan. Akhirnya kalian datang juga, kami sudah lama menunggu kalian." Kata Naruto menjabat tangan Sasuke dengan gaya sok resmi. "Jadi, Sakura-chan sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik hari ini?" tambahnya dalam sebuah bisikan.

Sementara Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan 'Hn' khasnya, Sakura sedang berpelukan dengan Hinata guna melepas rasa rindu. Selain Ino, Hinata juga merupakan salah satu sahabat terbaik yang dimiliki Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Hinata lemah lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kenapa tidak mengabariku jika kau akan pulang ke Jepang?"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengabarimu karena kepulangan kami sangat mendadak."

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita bicara di dalam. Aku sudah lapar." Naruto yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya turut bergabung dalam percakapan antara istrinya dan Sakura.

"Naruto-kun benar, ayo kita masuk."

Hinata berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura diikuti oleh Naruto dan Sasuke yang berjalan di belakang mereka. Di ruang makan terdapat sebuah meja cukup panjang yang di atasnya telah tersedia berbagai macam hidangan yang kelihatannya sangat menggugah selera. Naruto menarik sebuah kursi untuk Hinata yang mendapat balasan sebuah senyum manis dan gumaman 'Arigato' dari Hinata kemudian dirinya sendiri duduk di samping wanita pemilik iris lavender itu. Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto, berharap mendapatkan senyum manis dari Sakura seperti yang dilakukan Hinata. Namun hasilnya nihil, Sakura sama sekali tak bereaksi terhadap perlakuan manis yang sangat jarang dilakukan suaminya itu. Acara makan malam itu diawali dengan seruan 'Itadakimasu' dari Naruto, sedangkan tiga orang lainnya hanya diam tanpa menanggapi.

Disela-sela makan malam, Naruto dan Sasuke sempat membicarakan tentang bisnis yang sedang mereka jalani, sementara Hinata dan Sakura membicarakan tentang Ino dan keluarga kecilnya. Ketika Naruto mendengar si kecil Hana, tiba-tiba laki-laki beriris mata biru langit itu menyahut, "Sebentar lagi kami juga akan punya Namikaze kecil."

"Benarkah?" Sakura tampak sangat bahagia mendengar hal ini. Tentu saja, salah satu sahabat baiknya akan menjadi seorang ibu, mana mungkin dia tidak turut bahagia.

Naruto mengangguk antusias. "Ya, Hinata sedang hamil tiga bulan saat ini, jadi tinggal menunggu enam bulan lagi dan kami akan punya anak." Pamernya. "Teme, kau dan Sakura-chan kapan akan punya anak?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto sebenarnya bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan, tapi nyatanya pertanyaan itu cukup untuk membuat Sasuke tersedak makanannya. "Teme, kau kenapa?"

"Kami tidak berencana untuk mempunyai anak Naruto." Kata Sakura enteng seolah kalimat yang barusan diucapkannya merupakan hal wajar.

"Sakura-chan? Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau sangat menyukai anak kecil?" Hinata yang memang sudah sangat lama bersahabat dengan Sakura tentu saja mengetahui hampir semua kesukaan gadis itu. Sakura sejak dulu memang sangat suka dengan anak kecil. "Kenapa kau tidak berencana untuk memiliki anak?"

"Eh, Hinata Sakura hanya bercanda. Maksudnya kami belum berencana, bukan tidak berencana." Sasuke yang sudah membaik dari insiden tersedak tadi kembali meminum cairan bening dari gelasnya dan mengerling Sakura dari sudut matanya.

"Hh, Sakura-chan. Kau ini membuat kami kaget saja. Tadi aku pikir kau serius." Kata Naruto sambil mengelus dadanya.

Setelah topik pembicaraan yang cukup membuat Naruto dan Hinata shock itu selesai, tidak banyak lagi yang mereka bicarakan, hanya topik-topik ringan seputar kehidupan Naruto dan Hinata selama di Amerika.

Pasangan suami istri yang sebentar lagi akan dikaruniahi anak itu mengantarkan tamu mereka hingga ke depan pintu saat acara makan malam selesai. "Naruto, Hinata, terima kasih atas makan malamnya." Sakura berbalik menghadap Naruto dan Hinata yang ada berjalan di belakangnya. Kemudian gadis itu memfokuskan mata emerald-nya pada Hinata. "Masakanmu masih sama seperti yang dulu. Tetap lezat, ah-tidak, bahkan lebih lezat." Puji Sakura pada sahabatnya.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan. Aku yakin masakanmu juga tidak kalah lezat."

"Aa, tidak. Masakanku masih jauh jika dibandingkan dengan milikmu." Sanggah Sakura. Tanpa disadari gadis itu, saat ini Sasuke tengah menatapnya intens. 'Bagaimana bisa kau terlihat begitu santai saat bicara pada orang lain, tapi tidak padaku.' Batin Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. Sudah malam." Kata Sasuke yang menyadari obrolan antar sesama perempuan ini tidak akan berakhir jika tidak potong.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan." Naruto merangkul Hinata ke dalam dekapannya dan sudah dapat dipastikan jika saat ini muncul rona merah di kedua pipi wanita itu. "Oh ya, Teme, Sakura-chan, maaf kami tidak bisa menghadiri acara pernikahan kalian. Saat itu aku sedang ada urusan yang sangat penting jadi tidak bisa pulang ke Jepang."

"Tidak apa-apa. Malah menurutku kau seharusnya bersyukur karena tidak bisa menghadirinya. Acaranya sangat membosankan." Kata Sakura enteng dengan ekspresi yang sedikit muram, sehingga membuat tiga orang lain yang sedang mendengarkannya mengernyitkan alis aneh.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kau bicara begitu? Kau terlihat aneh hari ini." Kata Naruto menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Aa, itu kan hari paling bersejarah dalam hidupmu, jadi seharusnya kan kau terkesan atas semua itu." sambung Hinata.

"Hari ini Sakura sedang sedikit tidak enak badan, jadi jangan dengarkan dia." Sasuke merangkul pundak Sakura. "Acara itu, tentu saja sangat berkesan untuk kami. Benar kan Sakura?" onyx bertemu emerald. Sasuke yang mengharapkan jawaban persetujuan dari Sakura nyatanya harus dibuat kecewa karena gadis itu hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Oh, kalau begitu sebaiknya kalian cepat pulang dan beristirahat."

"Hn. Baiklah. Kami pulang dulu." Sasuke berjalan menuju mobilnya bersama Sakura yang masih berada dalam dekapannya. Dia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura kemudian dia sendiri masuk melalui pintu yang lain. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu." kata Sasuke setelah mobil yang dikendarainya meninggalkan kediaman Naruto.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk berkata jujur." Sakura lagi-lagi mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Tapi sepertinya kau tidak sepenuhnya jujur. Aku setuju dengan Hinata, pernikahan adalah hal yang paling berkesan bagi setiap orang. Aku rasa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama saat itu."

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku." Ya, pada dasarnya Sasuke memang tidak tahu bagaimana menderitanya Sakura ketika harus menikah dengan seseorang yang bukan hanya tidak mencintainya, namun juga mencintai orang lain. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan memang sangat menyakitkan.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." Sasuke melirik Sakura yang menatap heran ke arahnya. "Kau bisa menceritakan bagaimana perasaanmu kepadaku." Ulangya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Di luar sana ada banyak orang yang mau mendengarkanku."

"Kalau begitu ada satu orang lagi yang mau mendengarkanmu. Ceritakanlah." Sasuke Uchiha. Entah apa yang sudah merasukinya sehingga dia bicara begitu banyak hari ini.

"Sudah kukatakan tidak perlu. Aku hanya bisa menceritakan perasaanku pada sahabat-sahabatku. Aku tidak terbiasa bercerita pada orang lain."

Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya, bukan karena mereka telah sampai, namun pria itu ingin fokus pada pembicaraannya dengan Sakura. "Mungkin aku memang buka sahabatmu, tapi aku suamimu, Sakura. Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika kau sedikit terbuka padaku."

"Secara teknis kau memang suamiku, tapi pada kenyataannya kau hanyalah pria yang tinggal bersamaku." Sakura menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, karena semua itu tidak lama lagi akan berakhir."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menatap mata hijau-hutan Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Aku akan pindah secepatnya." Kata Sakura datar seakan kalimatnya adalah hal yang tak begitu penting untuk dibicarakan.

"Sakura, kau ini bicara apa?"

"Aku baru saja membeli apartemen, jadi tidak lama lagi aku akan pindah ke sana."

Sasuke memegang erat-erat pundak Sakura. Memaksa gadis itu untuk duduk menyamping berhadapan dengannya. "Sakura, kau punya tempat, jadi untuk apa kau membeli apartemen."

"Aku tidak enak jika terus-terusan menumpang di rumahmu."

"RUMAH KITA." Raung Sasuke.

"Rumah itu pemberian orang tuamu, jadi itu milikmu." Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan raut kemarahan Sasuke.

"Rumah itu memang pemberian orang tuaku. Tapi mereka memberikannya untuk ku tinggali bersama istriku. Dan kau adalah istriku, jadi semua yang menjadi milikku sudah pasti menjadi milikmu juga." Kini giliran Sasuke yang menghela napas sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan ini lagi, tapi keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu pindah." Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya pada pundak Sakura dan kembali melajukan mobilnya. Tak ada yang angkat bicara lagi hingga mereka sampai di rumah.

"Maaf tadi aku sempat berteriak kepadamu." Kata Sasuke saat keduanya telah terbaring di ranjang mereka. Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Sasuke tidak Sakura sudah tidur atau belum karena gadis itu tidur membelakanginya, tapi setidaknya pria itu sudah berusaha untuk minta maaf. Lagipula, bisa dipastikan bahwa tidak akan ada bedanya, sekalipun Sakura mendengarkan permintaan maaf itu, sikapnya pasti akan tetap dingi pada Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu rasanya mulai pesimis kalau sikap Sakura dapat kembali hangat seperti dulu.

Hah, rasanya benar-benar melelahkan memikirkan semua itu. Baru kali ini seorang Uchiha Sasuke merasa tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar untuk masalah yang dihadapinya. Sepertinya Itachi memang benar, sudah sepantasnya Sasuke merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sakura dulu. Hn, Uchiha Sasuke, tidakkah kau pernah mendengar pepatah yang mengatakan 'Jika kita menanam benih, maka kita akan menuai hasilnya', jadi inilah hasil yang kau dapat setelah menanam rasa sakit di hati Sakura.

Merasa cukup lelah memikirkan masalahnya, Sasuke segera mamatikan lampu yang terletak di meja kecil di samping ranjanya dan memutuskan segera menyusul Sakura yang kemungkinan sudah menjelajahi alam mimpi. Dua sejoli itu akhirnya tertidur ditemani sinar bulan yang masuk melalui jendela besar yang—entah sengaja atau memang lupa—tidak ditutup tirainya. Wajah keduanya terlihat begitu damai, tak tampak sedikit pun kalau mereka sedang menghadapi masalah yang rumit.

**-TBC-**

**Gimana? Gimana? Pasti chap ini ancur banget. Saya sudah berusaha sebisanya, tapi otak saya lagi eror, makanya ceritanya jadi aneh kaya gini.**

**Um, yang tentang Saku mau pindah ke apartemen, saya pengen bikin Sasu ngerasa kehilangan setelah Saku gak ada di sisinya, jadi saya mau minta pendapat readers sekalian, sebaiknya Saku jadi pindah ke apartemen atau gak?**

**Special Thanks for:**

**MrsAap, kenshin****, ****Titish****, ****ichi yukaiyun, Uchiha Dea Ryoma, Cherry Blossom Phantomhive, Pink Uchiha****, ****Haza ShiRaifu, ss holic****, ****kahoko****, ****princess 2****, l****aluna****, ****chibi uca****, ****natsume****, ****kyu m, Rfleur****, ****sabaku no yuki, Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz****, ****Momo****, ****4ntk4-ch4n****, ****Miki Yuiki Vessalius, Witthechavalery****, ****kitsune murasaki is a little monster****, ****lily kensei****, ****Cho Hara a.k.a Hikari Yamamoto, blue sakuchan, d3rin, Kikyo Fujikazu****, ****Chini VAN****, ****RestuChii SoraYama****, ****Zee konaqii****, ****Real Sakura****, ****RiSuSASU-Kun****,****reika uchiHAruno****, ****Laura Pyordova****, ****lala****, ****Alina BlackCherryBlossom****, ****eet gitu****, ****Nanairo Zoacha****, ****DraCool14****, ****miss cuteboy****, ****Miki Hyuga**

**Maaf gak bisa ngebales review satu-satu, tapi saya sangat berterima kasih pada kalian semua karena telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview fic ini..**

**Akhir kata..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please..**


	6. Chapter 6

17

**Felson Spitfire**

**Present**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

"**Aku Bahagia Bila Melihatmu Bahagia"**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Felson Spitfire**

**Warnings:**

**OOC, Typos Maybe, abal, gak mutu, aneh, dll**

**Rated: T+**

**Pairings:**

**Sasusaku, Sasukarin, Gaasaku, and a little bit of Naruhina**

**Summary:**

**Sakura dijodohkan dengan pria yang sangat dicintainya, tapi pria itu mencintai gadis lain. Akankah Sakura mampu bertahan menghadapi cobaan demi cobaan yang diterimanya untuk mempertahankan cintanya?**

**Don't like don't read**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Chapter 6**

Kriet.

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat sosok dokter muda berambut soft pink yang sedang ibuk menulis laporan kesehatan pasiennya mendongak menatap sumber suara. "Ino." Gumamnya. "Tumben kau berangkat sepagi ini." Sakura kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Hari ini sekolah Hana libur, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolahnya." Ino berjalan menuju mejanya yang berada tak jauh dari meja Sakura. "Hh. Kalau kau dan Sasuke sudah punya anak nanti, kau pasti tahu bagaimana repotnya mengurus anak." Dengus wanita itu.

"Ya, dan sepertinya itu tidak mungkin terjadi." Kata Sakura tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Hei, jangan bicara seperti itu. Siapa tahu suatu saat nanti Sasuke berubah pikiran." Wanita berambut pirang itu meletakkan ibu jari dan telunjukknya di dagu—pose berpikir—sambil membayangkan Sakura yang sedang kerepotan mengurus anaknya kemudian terkikik geli membuat Sakura menatap aneh kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa sendiri?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Oh ya, Sakura. Bagaimana dengan rencanamu untuk pindah ke apartemen?" tanya Ino.

Sakura hanya diam sambil menatap sahabat sekaligus asistennya yang sedang membuka laci meja dan mengeluarkan tumpukan map kemuidan memilah-milahnya, hingga akhirnya dia menghela napas dan menjawab, "Entahlah Ino. Aku sendiri masih bingung."

"Kau sudah membicarakannya dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino yang masih sibuk dengan map-mapnya. Iris aquamarine-nya melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu mengangguk. "Dia bilang apa?"

"Dia melarangku pindah."

Ino tersenyum nakal kemudian berjalan ke meje Sakura membawa beberapa map merah. "Benar kan? Aku rasa dia sudah mulai berubah pikiran. Ini." Wanita itu menyerahkan map yang tadi dibawanya. "Itu daftar pasian yang harus kau periksa hari ini."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Dia sudah mulai berubah pikiran'?"

"Menurutku dia sudah mulai mencintaimu." Ujar Ino singkat.

"Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin, Ino."

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Aku hanya mengutarakan pendapatku." Kata Ino kembali ke mejanya. "Jadi apa keputusanmu?" Sakura mengernyitkan alis. "Kau jadi pindah atau tidak?"

"Aku.. aku bingung. Di satu sisi, aku tetap ingin bersamanya. Tapi di sisi lain, aku ingin melupakannya. Aku tidak bisa jika terus-terusan berada di dekatnya, karena itu akan membuatku semakin tersiksa. Aku ingin menghapus semua perasaan cinta yang pernah keberikan padanya."

"Sakura, kau tidak seharusnya melupakannya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia itu tetap suamimu." Nasehat Ino.

"Jadi menurutmu sebaiknya aku tidak perlu pindah ke apartemen?" sakura mmenghentikan pekerjaannya, kemudian menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap Ino serius.

"Aku bicara begitu bukan berarti aku melarangmu pindah. Justru aku sangat setuju jika kau pindah. Karena menurutku, mungkin dengan berada jauh dari Sasuke selama beberapa waktu akan dapat menjernihkan pikiranmu."

Yah, mungkin apa yang dikatakan Ino memang benar. Apa yang dibutuhkan Sakura saat ini adalah kehidupan yang tenang tanpa adanya Sasuke di dekatnya. "Kalau begitu, bisakah kau berjanji kepadaku untuk tidak memberitahukan alamatku kepada siapa pun?"

"Tentu saja."

"Setidaknya berikanlah pengecualian padaku." Ujar sebuh suara berat dari balik pintu disusul dengan masuknya seorang pemuda berambut merah.

"Gaara!" pekik Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Kau masih menganggapku sebagai sahabat kan? Jadi aku mohon jangan rahasiakan alamatmu padaku. Biarkan aku mengetahui keberadaanmu." Gaara berjalan mendekat dan duduk di kursi berlengan di hadapan Sakura. "Mungkin aku bisa mengantarmu saat pindah nanti."

Hening sesaat sementara Sakura tampak sedang menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang akan diambilnya sampai suara nyaring Ino memecah keheningan itu, "Kau tahu Sakura, aku rasa Gaara benar. Dia bisa membantumu saat pindah nanti."

Kedua alis Gaara terangkat menampakkan wajah penuh harap. "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Baiklah." Ucap Sakura akhirnya.

)))))oOo(((((

.

Sementara itu di ruangan termegah di lantai tertinggi gedung Uchiha Corporation, tampak dua orang pria yang sedang mendiskusikan—atau lebih tepatnya hanya salah seorang dari mereka yang berbicara sedang yang lain hanya diam tak bersuara—tentang kerjasama yang akan berlangsung anatara perusahaan mereka. "Jadi bagaimana, Teme? Kau setuju?" tak ada respon dari Sasuke. "Teme!" masih tak ada respon. "TEME!" Teriak Naruto frustasi sambil menggebrak meja.

"Hn." Suara berat Sasuke terdengar begitu enggan di telinga Naruto.

Urat-urat kemarahan muncul di dahi Naruto menyebabkan pria berkulit tan itu memijit-mijit pelipisnya. "Dari tadi kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku, ya?"

"Maaf, Dobe. Bisakah kita membicarakan hal ini lain kali?"

"Baiklah." Gumam Naruto. "Tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau harus menceritakan masalah yang sedang kau alami padaku!"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak sedang mengalami masalah apa pun." Sasuke beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri menghadap jendela besar di ruangan itu yang memaparkan pemandangan Konoha.

"Jangan bohong padaku, Teme. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa antara kau dengan Sakura-chan?" Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan berdiri di samping pria itu.

"Ceritanya panjang." Gumam Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Aku punya banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan." Kata Naruto bersikeras.

"Sakura sedang mengacuhkanku. Dia marah padaku karena pada suatu pagi dia memergokiku sedang tidur dengan Karin."

Mata biru-langit Naruto membulat sempurna. "Maksudmu kalian berdua melakukan 'itu'?" Sasuke megangguk. "Teme, kau sudah gila? Kenapa kau tega sekali pada Sakura-chan?"

"Aku tahu aku salah, Dobe. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukannya. Kami sedang mabuk saat itu."

"Kau sudah minta maaf padanya?"

"Yeah, tapi dia bilang semua itu bukan urusannya. Dia bahkan memintaku untuk melupakannya dan menganggap kalau pernikahan kami tidak pernah terjadi. Sekarang bahkan dia ingin hidup terpisah denganku." Terdengar nada keputusasaan dari suara Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Separah itukah?" Sasuke kembali mengangguk. "Aku tidak heran. Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal, Teme. Kalau jadi Sakura-chan, mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama." Naruto menghela napas sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Tapi kau tidak boleh menyerah. Aku tahu kau mulai mencintainya—walaupun belum sepenuhnya, jadi teruslah berusaha untuk mendapatkan maafnya. Kau tahu? Aku rasa perjuanganmu ini tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan perjuangan Sakura untuk mendapatkan cintamu."

"Kau benar." Kata Sasuke menyetujui.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sepertinya kau butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri." Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan, dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sasuke menatap kepergian Naruto dalam diam. Sahabatnya itu, walaupun terkadang dia sangat berisik dan menyebalkan, tapi di saat seperti ini, Naruto bisa menjadi salah satu orang yang paling mengerti akan dirinya. Itulah sebabnya Sasuke bisa tahan bersahabat dengan si blonde yang berisik itu.

)))))oOo(((((

Sore menjelang dengan begitu cepat. Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk di hadapan dua orang bawahannya kembali melirik arloji hitamnya untuk yang ketiga kali. 'Lima belas menit lagi Sakura pulang.' Batinnya. Tanpa mempedulikan salah satu bawahannya yang tengah melaporkan tentang kondisi keuangan perusahaan selama beberapa bulan terakhir, Sasuke berdiri dan menyambar jas hitamnya yang tersampir di sandaran kursinya.

"Sasuke-sama, Anda mau kemana?" tanya orang yang tadi sibuk bicara.

"Aku harus menjemput istriku. Kita lanjutkan ini besok." Dengan cepat Sasuke melesat pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang kini sedang terbengong melihat tingkah laku bosnya.

"Hh, cinta pasangan muda memang sungguh menggetarkan jiwa." Gumam salah seorang dari mereka.

Dengan kecepatan sedang Sasuke mengendarai mobil sport-nya menuju rumah sakit tempat istrinya bekerja. Pria raven itu kembali melirik arlojinya—kali ini untuk yang ketujuh kalinya. Dia benar-benar berharap lalu lintas yang cukup padat ini tak membuatnya terlambat untuk sampai tepat waktu, karena jika memang itu terjadi sudah dipastikan pemuda Sabaku itu akan mengantar sang istri pulang. Dan hal itu tentu saja tak diinginkan Sasuke. Walaupun dia belum bisa benar-benar melupakan Karin dan beralih mencintai Sakura, entah kenapa ada sebagian hatinya yang terasa nyeri saat melihat Sakura berada di dekat Gaara. Jadi tujuan utamanya dalam menjemput Sakura adalah menjauhkannya dari si pemuda Sabaku.

Ckit. Dengan gesit Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya agak jauh dari pintu masuk rumah sakit. Pria itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk turun dari mobil ketika mata obsidiannya menangkap seorang gadis berambut merah muda berjalan bersama pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya. Entah apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan, namun beberapa saat kemudian mata obsidian itu melebar ketika mendapati sang gadis mengecup pipi sang pemuda.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sasuke memutar bolik mobilnya meninggalkan halaman rumah sakit, melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk menjemput sang istri.

.

Sakura berjalan keluar bersama Gaara di sampingnya. Gadis itu sudah memberitahu Gaara alamat apartemennya. Ya, setelah pemikiran yang cukup panjan akhirnya dia memutuskan memberitahu pemuda itu. Gaara bagaikan malaikat penyelamat bagi Sakura, jadi dia pikir tak ada salahnya memberitahu Gaara, karena siapa tahu dia membutuhkan pemuda itu di sampingnya sewaktu-waktu. "Terima kasih sudah percaya padaku." Gumam Gaara ditengah perjalanan mereka.

"Percaya padamu?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Ya, kau sudah memperayaiku dengan memberitahukan alamat apartemenmu padaku."

Sakura tersenyum manis. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Kau sangat baik padaku selama ini. Ku sudah banyak membantuku. Dan aku yang harusnya berterima kasih. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena itu." Sakura sedikit berjinjit kemudian mengecup singkat pipi Gaara sehingga membuat mata jade pemuda itu membulat tak percaya. "Anggaplah itu ucapan terima kasihku." Gadis itu berlari kecil dan mencegat sebuah taksi meninggalkan Gaara yang kini berdiri mematung sambil memegangi pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya secepat yang ia bisa. Bungsu Uchiha itu sama sekali tak mempedulikan umpatan para pengguna jalan lain yang merasa keselamatannya terancam karena cara menyetirnya yang bisa dibilang cukup ugal-ugalan. Sasuke tak tahu harus pergi kemana. Dia hanya mengikuti instingnya. Tanpa sadar pria raven itu menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah klub malam yang kelihatannya baru saja buka. Dengan perlahan dia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya memasuki klub itu dan duduk di depan bar. "Aku minta segelas wine." Katanya pada si bartender. Dan tak sampai lima menit, si bartender meletakkan segelas wine sesuai pesanannya. Sasuke meminum wine-nya dalam sekali teguk.

Sasuke meremas rambutnya frustasi kemudian merogoh kantong jasnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Jemari panjangya sibuk menekan-nekan keypad ponsel itu sebelum akhirnya menempelkan benda berwarna hitam itu ke telinganya. "Dobe, bisakah kau ke sini?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Kau ada di mana? Suaramu terdengar aneh." Tanya Naruto dari seberang telepon.

"Alamatnya akan ku kirim lewat SMS." Klik. Sasuke memutukan sambungan sebelum Naruto sempat berkomentar apapun. Mata onyx-nya melihat ke arah jendela dimana ia bisa melihat keadaan di luar. Dia pergi ke tempat ini tanpa sadar, ingat? Jadi dia perlu memastikan dimana dia berada saat ini.

Setelah pesan yang dikirimnya pada Naruto sukses terkirim, Sasuke kembali memesan tidak hanya satu gelas tapi dua gelas wine. Sasuke merasakan hatinya begitu sakit kali ini. Apakah ia cemburu? Entahlah. Hanya pria itu yang tahu bagaimana persisnya perasaannya saat ini.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Dobe?" tanya Sasu dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir saat seorang pria berambut jabrik menduduki kursi kosong yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Aku sudah lama di Amerika, dan selama itu Konoha lumayan banyak yang berubah, jadi aku sedikit sulit untuk menemukan tempat ini." Terang Naruto panjang lebar.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara. Sebaiknya kau temani aku minum." Sasuke kembali meneguk segelas wine.

"Hh. Ada masalah apa lagi?" Naruto menggaruk rambut jabriknya yang tidak gatal. "Apa tentang Sakura-chan?"

"Ya. Sepertinya dia mulai berpaling dariku. Atau jangan-jangan dia ingin balas dendam padaku." Kata Sasuke dengan gaya bicara yang semakin lama semakin terdengar aneh di telinga Naruto.

"Teme, kau ini bicara apa?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangangannya pada bartender yang sedang menyediakan minum untuk pelanggan lain. "Sudah berapa gelas?" si bartender mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi dada kemudian menekuk tiga jarinya, sedangkan tujuh jari lainnya tetap dibiarkan mengacung. "Pantas." Gumam Naruto.

"Kau sedang mabuk, Teme. Sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang, akan sangat membahayakan jika kau menyetir sendirian. Aku akan menyuruh orang untuk membawa mobilmu." Naruto meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di bar sebelum mengalungkan lengan kanan Sasuke ke lehernya dan memapahnya ke mobilnya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menolak bantuan dari Naruto, karena dia juga sependapat dengan Naruto. Kepalanya sudah terasa sangat berat saat ini, jadi bisa saja dia mengalami kecelakaan atau hal semacamnya jika mengemudi sendiri.

Di tengah perjalanan, Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mengoceh tentang hal yang tidak jelas. Yang bisa di tangkap oleh pendengaran Naruto hanya kata-kata seperti 'Sabaku brengsek' atau 'Kau tidak akan menang dariku'.

"Kita sudah sampai." Naruto keluar dari mobil dan kembali memapah Sasuke. "Dimana kunci rumahmu?"

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci perak dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Sekarang kau masuk sendiri. Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa jika Sakura-chan saat melihatmu pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini."

"Hn. Terima kasih, Dobe."

Naruto tersenyum. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih padanya sejak ia bersahabat dengan pria itu.

Setelah Naruto pergi, Sasuke segera memasuki rumahnya. Dia berjalan dengan sempoyongan menyusuri satu demi satu anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Begitu memasuki ruangan privasi miliknya dan Sakura, pria pemilik mata sekelam malam ini merasa sedikit kecewa. Agaknya dia berpikir akan mendapati sang istri yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjang saat ini, namun ternyata nihil. Tak ada siapa pun di ruangan itu. 'Sakura tak mungkin masih berada di rumah sakit.' Pikirnya.

Begitu gendang telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang berasal dari dapur, Sasuke kembali menyeret kakinya, memaksa kepalanya yang sudah terasa sangat berat dan pening untuk bersabar sebentar lagi. Voila, di sanalah sang istri berada. Gadis berambut pink itu berdiri di depan meja makan—membelakanginya. Dari suara yang ditimbulkan, dapat dipastikan bahwa dia sedang menuangkan air ke dalam gelas.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sasuke berjalan pelan menghampiri gadis itu. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat mendapati sepasang tangan kekar melingkari pinggangnya. "Sasuke?" tanya gadis itu memastikan.

"Hn?" Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara helai-helai rambut pink Sakura. Menyesap dalam-dalam aroma cherry yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu. aroma yang begitu menenangkan, membuat segala rasa pening yang tadi melandanya kini lenyap entah kemana.

"Sa-Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?" gadis itu berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan erat suaminya. Namun sia-sia, karena tenaga sang suami—walaupun dalam keadaan mabuk—jauh melampaui dirinya.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang sudah selayaknya dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri." Sasuke mulai meciumi tengkuk Sakura, namun itu tak bertahan lama, karena sang istri yang tiba-tiba membalikkan badan.

"Apa?" spontan, Sakura menahan dada Sasuke yang berusaha merapatkan diri padanya. "Maaf, tapi kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak melakukannya sebelum kita benar-benar saling mencintai."

"Kau lebih suka melakukannya dengan si Sabaku sialan itu?" pria raven itu melepaskan kedua tangannya yang sedetik lalu masih setia melingkar di pinggang Sakura.

"Apa?" entah sudah berapa kata 'apa' yang dilontarkan Sakura pada Sasuke, tapi gadis itu tak peduli karena suaminya benar-benar bertingkah aneh malam ini.

"Aku melihatmu menciumnya tadi sore."

"Ya, dan itu hanya ciuman di pipi, ciuman sebagai rasa terima kasihku untuk sahabatku, tidak lebih. Jadi jangan berpikir yang macam-macam tentang kami. Lagipula apa pedulimu?" tanya Sakura yang tampaknya sudah melupakan acara 'mengacuhkan-Sasuke'.

"Tentu saja aku peduli. Kau adalah istriku. Dan kau mencium pria lain yang bukan suamimu."

"Harus berapa kali aku mengingatkanmu untuk menganggapku tidak ada?" Sakura melihat Sasuke membuka bibirnya hendak menimpali kalimat terakhir gadis itu, namun dia segera mendahuluinya. "Aku lelah. Sebaiknya kau juga istirahat." Baru selangkah Sakura berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke, namun pria itu menarik pergelangan tangan gadisnya dan mencium bibir ranum Sakura.

Mata emerald Sakura sontak membulat sempurna mendapati perlakuan sang suami yang sangat jauh dari kata normal. Yah, semua ini memang abnormal. Karena dalam keadaan normal, Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal ini kecuali **sangat terpaksa**.

Sebuah lumatan kecil di bibir Sakura membuat gadis itu kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya. Sasuke mulai menggigit-gigit kecil bibir bawah Sakura meminta izin agar diperbolehkan masuk. Namun Sakura tetap mempertahankan bibirnya dengan mengatupkannya semakin rapat lagi.

"Hmmph.. ahh.." erangan pertama keluar dari mulut gadis itu saat Sasuke yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran mulai meremas pelan dada Sakura. Dan tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang menurutnya tidak akan datang dua kali, Sasuke segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulit Sakura, mengabsen satu per satu gigi gadis itu.

Lidah Sasuke mengamuk di malam mulut Sakura, mengajak lidah gadis itu menari bersama lidahnya. Sakura yang awalnya memberontak, kini terlihat mulai pasrah merasakan sensai-sensai aneh yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

Ciuman panas itu tak bertahan lama, karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen mau tak mau membuat Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sakura. "Sa-suke hah, kauh-sedang-mabuk." Kata Sakura yang baru menyadari adanya bau alkoloh yang menguar dari tubuh suaminya saat Sasuke menciumnya tadi.

"Tapi aku cukup sadar untuk tidak melakukannya dengan wanita murahan di luar sana." Sasuke kembali menarik lengan Sakura dan mengajaknya kembali berciuman, namun kali ini Sakura benar-benar memberontak. Didorongnya dada bidang Sasuke yang ia tahu pasti tidak aka nada hasilnya.

Sasuke menggeram pelan mendapati penolakan Sakura padanya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, digendongnya Sakura ala bridal style dan dibawanya gadis itu menuju kamar mereka.

Sasuke merebahkan Sakura dengan pelan di atas ranjang kemudian ia melepas kemeja putihnya yang tampak sudah berantakan dan dalam hitungan detik, pria raven itu sudah menindih tubuh istrinya.

"Sasuke, kau mau apa?" tanya Sakura khawatir, namun diacuhkan oleh Sasuke. "Sasuke, aku mohon, jangan lakukan ini padaku." Pinta gadis itu.

.

.

Sakura memang mencintai Sasuke, namun tak pernah sekalipun terbersit dalam pikirannya bahwa laki-laki yang amat dicintainya akan melakukan hal 'itu' padanya karena sedang emosi, bukan karena cinta. Ia tak ingin hanya dijadikan sebagai bahan pelampiasan emosi Sasuke. Ia ingin Sasuke melakukan ini karena pria memang menginginkannya.

Setetes kristal bening kembali menetes dari emerald Sakura ketika mengingat kejiadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Gadis, er-wanita itu sedang terisak tertahan di salah satu sisi ranjang sambil menatapi suaminya yang masih terlelap.

Tekadnya sudah bulat kali ini. Dia harus pindah dari rumah ini. Dengan perlahan dia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan memunguti satu per satu pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai. Begitu ia telah mengenakan semua pakaiannya, wanita itu kembali berjalan, kali ini menghampiri tas kerjanya yang ada di atas meja. Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan-nekan beberapa tombol kemudian menempelkan benda itu ke telinganya.

"Moshi-moshi." Sapa si penerima telepon.

"Gaara.." isak wanita itu. "Bisakah kau menjemputku sekarang?"

"Sakura ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Gaara dengan suara yang sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Aku.. aku.. hiks.. hiks.."

"Kau di rumah kan?" Sakura tidak menyangkal, sehingga Gaara mengartikannya sebagai 'ya'. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera ke sana." Dengan cekatan Gaara menyambar kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Diraihnya jaket cokelat miliknya yang tersampir di kursi. Dengan setengah berlari ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga menimbulkan suara gaduh yang membuat sang kakak terjaga dari tidurnya. Gadis berkucir empat itu langsung melesat ke bawah begitu mendengar suara mesin mobil Gaara.

"Gaara! Kau mau ke mana malam-malam begini?" tanya Temari terengah-engah karena tadi dia berlari. 'Untung masih sempat.' Batinnya.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar." Ujar pemuda itu singkat kemudian secepat kilat ia melajukan mobilnya melintasi jalanan Konoha yang tampak cukup lenggang mengingat waktu setempat yang sudah menunjukkan tengah malam.

Begitu mencapai tempat tujuannya, Gaara segera turun dari mobil dan mendapati wanita pujaannya itu tengah duduk di beranda ditemani dua koper besar di kanan kirinya—masih sambil menahan isakan. Perlahan tapi pasti Gaara berjalan mendekat. Dipegangnya kedua pundak bergetar wanita itu. "Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Gaara.." Sakura menonggak menatap sang pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya kemudian dia berdiri dan menenggelamkan diri di dada bidang pemuda itu. "Bawa aku pergi dari sini!"

"Sakura, sebenarnya ada apa?" Gaara mengelus rambut sepunggung Sakura yang dibiarkan tergerai dengan indahnya. Wanita itu tidak menjawab karena masih sibu menahan isakannya.

"Aku.. hiks, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang. Tapi aku mohon bawa aku pergi dari sini!"

"Baiklah. Sekarang berhentilah menangis." Gaara melepas pelukan Sakura. Ibu jarinya bergerak membelai pipi ranum wanita itu, mengusap jejak air mata yang melintang di sana. "Masuklah ke mobilku!" sakura mencoba mengangkat salah satu kopernya, namun pemuda bertato Ai itu buru-buru melarangnya. "Biar aku yang membawanya. Kau masuk saja duluan."

Sakura mengangguk dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi dia berjalan menuju mobil Gaara yang terparkir sembarangan di depan rumahnya. Tak lama setelah itu Gaara menyusul di belakangnya. Dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Sakura, wanita itu hanya duduk diam sambil menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Gaara yang duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa menghela napa prihatin melihat kondisi Sakura. Mata jadenya berkali-kali melirik khawatir ke arah Sakura seolah-olah wanita itu adalah sebuah benda rapuh yang mudah pecah.

"Sakura." Panggil Gaara pelan. Tampaknya si pemilik nama sama sekali tak mendengarnya. "Sakura." Ulang Gaara, kali ini disertai dengan tepukan pelan di pundak Sakura, membuat wanita itu sedikit tersentak.

"Ah, Gaara.. maaf tadi aku melamun." Sakura menampakkan ekspresi seolah-olah semuanya baik-baik saja, namun dari senyum getir yang ditampilkannya, kentara sekali bahwa senyum itu dipaksakan. Meskipun Gaara tidak tahu secara pasti apa yang baru saja dialami wanita itu, namun dia cukup tahu bagaimana perasaannya—bahkan bisa dikatakan, bahwa di dunia ini Gaara lah orang yang paling mengerti Sakura—sehingga dia mengurungkan niat awalnya yang ingin menanyakan lebih lanjut mengenai apa yang tengah dipikirkannya saat ini.

Sebagai gantinya, Gaara membalas senyum Sakura. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau kita sudah sampai." Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak melihat Sakura yang kembali memandang keluar jendela—kali ini bukan pandangan kosong, namun pandangan memastikan. "Sebaiknya sekarang kau masuk. Aku akan segera menyusul." Lanjutnya.

"Ng.. domo arigatou, Gaara-kun." Kata Sakura kemudian segera keluar dari mobil, membuat Gaara merasa beruntung karena dengan begitu Sakura tidak akan melihat rona merah yang muncul di wajahnya akibat mendengar Sakura menambahkan suffix –kun di belakang namanya.

Saat memasuki apartemen Sakura, Gaara benar-benar merasa nyaman berada di dalamnya. Semua dinding apartemen yang dilapisi cat berwarna pink pucat menimbulkan sensasi tenang tersendiri bagi siapa pun yang berada di sana, sama seperti Sakura yang selalu bisa membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya merasa nyaman.

"Kau mau minum atau makan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura pada Gaara yang masih sibuk mengamati detail apartemen itu. "Aku memang tidak punya bahan makanan, tapi kurasa kemarin aku masih menyimpan beberapa cup ramen di dapur saat aku ke sini bersama Ino."

"Kau pernah mengajak Ino ke sini?"

"Ya, jadi kau mau makan ramen atau tidak?" tanya Sakura yang tampaknya mulai lupa dengan masalahnya.

"Kurasa aku pantas menerima tawaran itu setelah apa yang kulakukan malam ini." Kata Gaara.

Sakura memasang tampang cemberut. "Jadi kau meminta imbalan?"

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda." Gaara menepuk kepala Sakura pelan. "Kau istirahat saja, biar aku yang mebuatnya."

"Tidak. Kau memang pantas mendapatkan semangkuk ramen special buatanku. Anggap saja ini sebagai balas budi."

"Kita buat sama-sama."

"Baiklah." Wanita itu tersenyum. Sekali lagi, seorang Sabaku no Gaara berhasil menghadirkan sebuah senyum di bibir Sakura. Bukan senyum getir yang tadi sempat di tampakkannya, kali ini senyum itu terlihat.. tulus.

"Itadakimasu!" seru Gaara dan Sakura saat keduanya duduk di meja makan dengan dua mangkuk ramen yang masih mengepulkan asap di hadapan mereka.

)))))oOo(((((

Bias keemasan cahaya mentari yang masuk melalaui celah-celah jendela mengusik sang bungsu Uchiha dari tidurnya. Sebelum benar-benar membuka mata, pria itu menggerakkan tangannya, meraba-raba tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Begitu takin tak ada siapapun di sana, dengan enggan pria itu membuka matanya, menampakkan sepasang bola mata obsidian yang tampak masih kelelahan.

Dan memang benar, Sakura sudah tidak ada di sana. Kini di atas ranjang king-size itu hanya ada dirinya seorang. Namun Sasuke mendapati secarik kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja. Dengan segera Sasuke beralih ke sisi ranjang yang lain dan diraihnya kertas itu.

_Sasuke, aku pergi._

_Maaf sudah merepotkanmu selama ini. Dan terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau berikan padaku._

_Selamat tinggal,_

_Sakura_

Wajah datar Sasuke yang biasanya tak pernah menampakkan emosi, kini terlihat raut kecemasan di sana. Secepat kilat ia turun dari ranjang dan memakai bajunya. Matanya menelusuri ruangan itu berusaha mencari-cari di mana ia meletakkan jas yang digunakannya kemarin. Sebenarnya bukan jas itu prioritas utamanya, namun benda yang berada di saku jas itu. Ponsel.

Begitu mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, pria itu segera mencari nama Sakura pada phone book-nya dan menekan tombol berwarna hijau. "Sakura aku mohon angkatlah! Kau ada dimana?" gumamnya berkali-kali.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke memutuskan panggilan dan kemudian mengulangnya lagi. Namun hasilnya tetap sama. Sakura ta menjawab panggilannya. Dengan frustasi Sasuke melempar ponselnya ke atas kasur diikuti dengan melempat dirinya sendiri ke tempat yang sama. "Sakura, dimana kau?" gumamnya untukk yang kesekian kalinya.

Bagai disambar petir, Sasuke tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu. Rumah Sakit. Sakura seorang dokter, jadi sudah pasti dia akan pergi ke rumah sakit. Tapa pikir panjang, bungsu Uchiha itu segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci muka, kemudian berlari keluar setelah menyambar kunci mobilnya yang ada di atas meja.

Dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit, pikiran Sasuke benar-benar kalut. Ia bahkan hampir mengalami kecelakaan karena tidak memperhatikan lampu merah yang sedang menyala. Ia tahu dirinya bersalah pada Sakura, tapi tidak seharusnya wanita itu menghukumnya sampai seperti ini. Pertama mengacuhkannya habis-habisan, dan sekarang Sakura begitu tega meninggalkannya.

Perjalanan selama lima belas menit terasa bagai seminggu bagi Sasuke. Pria itu memarkirkan mobilnya dengan asal di halaman Rumah Sakit Konoha. Dengan berlari, Sasuke menerobos masuk ke dalam dan langsung menuju satu ruangan. Ruangan istrinya. "Sakura!" serunya, namun ruangan itu kosong. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Bahkan Ino yang bisanya menulis laporan di sana pun kini tak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Kembali pria itu berlari, kali ini menuju meja resepsionis. "Apa-hah kau tahu di mana Sakura-hah?" tanyanya dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Hari ini sepertinya Dokter Sakura tidak datang. Saya tidak melihatnya dari tadi." Jawab wanita berambut cokelat bercepol dua itu dengan sedikit heran. 'Bukankah dia suaminya. Kenapa dia bisa tidak tahu jika istrinya tidak bekerja hari ini?' batin wanita itu.

"Apa mungkin dia belum datang?" tanya Sasuke tak mau menyerah.

"Tidak mungkin. Dokter Sakura selalu datang sebelum pukul delapan, dan sekarang sudah pukul Sembilan."

"Sial." Umpat Sasuke. "Bagaimana dengan Ino? Atau Sabaku? Apa mereka juga tidak datang?"

"Hm, sepertinya begitu. Mereka juga tidak kelihatan sejak pagi."

"Jika kau bertemu dengannya, bisakah kau mengatakan kalau aku mencarinya?"

"Hai. Tentu saja Uchiha-san."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih." Dengan langkah gontai Sasuke kembali ke mobilnya. Namun pria itu tidak segera menjalankannya. Ia meremas rambut ravennya. "Sakura, kemana kau pergi?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

**-TBC-**

**Aduuh… #teriak frustasi# Kenapa fic ini rasanya jadi makin ancur.. gomen kalo update-nya udah telaaaaaaaaaaaat banget. Saya lagi UTS. Ini ajah saya nyuri-nyuri waktu nulisnya. Tapi saya berterima kasih pada readers serta reviewer sekalian yang tetep mau baca + review fic ini meskipun ceritanya ancur + updatenya lama.**

**Ok, special thanks for:**

**Icha yukina clyne**, Kazuma B'tomat, **Od3rsChWank mi4w mi4w**, namina88, **kenshin**, MemelSasuSakuLove, **Kikyo Fujikazu**, Rizuka Hanayuuki, **Pink Uchiha**, Mifi Cikal, **Ramen panas**, kitsune murasaki is a little monster, **riachan-uciha**, Y0uNii D3ViLL, **Chini VAN**, sakulov, **Zee konaqii**, Tachi Edogawa, **Miki Yuiki Vessalius**, RestuChii SoraYama, **Laura Pyordova**, Hanny Here, **yuki-chan**, Miki Hyuga, **DEVIL'D**, Cho Hara a.k.a Hikari Yamamoto, **ichamusume**, Park Ra Ra, **Uchiha kyuna**, Ryeowook-Wookie, **karikazuka**, HarunoZuka, **zuli-chan**, kimyoungjae, **eet gitu**, lorist angela, **Nanairo Zoacha**, kyu's neli-chan, **ezagyasya**, Fumiya Ninna**, sasuke chan**, Kazuki Namikaze, **asma chan**, Titish, **Yakuza**, Yuki

**Buat pink Uchiha, tuh udah saya bikin sesuai keinginan kamu, tapi maaf kalo hasilnya jelek, soalnya saya baru pertama kali nulis adegan kayak gitu. Jujur, jalan pikiran kamu sama kayak saya. Dari awal saya juga pengen bikinnya kayak gitu, cuma masih ragu. Tapi begitu tau ada yang berpikiran sama, saya jadi yakin buat nulisnya.**

**Akhir kata,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	7. Chapter 7

Sasusaku Fanfiction Chapter 7

19

**Felson Spitfire**

**Present**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

"**Aku Bahagia Bila Melihatmu Bahagia"**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Felson Spitfire**

**Warnings:**

**OOC, Typos Maybe, abal, gak mutu, aneh, dll**

**Rated: T**

**Pairings:**

**Sasusaku, Sasukarin, Gaasaku, and a little bit of Naruhina**

**Summary:**

**Sakura dijodohkan dengan pria yang sangat dicintainya, tapi pria itu mencintai gadis lain. Akankah Sakura mampu bertahan menghadapi cobaan demi cobaan yang diterimanya untuk mempertahankan cintanya?**

**Don't like don't read**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Chapter 7**

"SAKURA!" teriak seorang wanita berambut pirang sembari menggedor-gedor pintu depan apartemen Sakura. "SAKURA!" ulangnya ketika belum juga ada yang menanggapi.

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriak si pemilik apartemen sambil berlari tergesa-gesa. "Ino? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?" tanya Sakura heran begitu melihat sahabat pirangnya berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya sambil menatapnya gusar dan melipat kedua lengan di depan dada.

"Seharusnya aku tahu karena kau yang memberitahuku, tapi sayangnya itu tidak terjadi." Wanita pirang itu berjalan masuk tanpa dipersilahkan dahulu oleh sang tuan rumah. "Hah. Sepertinya aku sudah tidak dianggap sahabat lagi olehmu." Kata Ino dengan suara memelas yang dibuat-buat.

"Hei, aku tahu aku salah. Aku minta maaf belum sempat memberitahumu tentang kepindahanku." Sakura berjalan mengikuti Ino setelah menutup pintu apartemennya. "Jadi siapa yang memberitahumu?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Dia." Kata Ino menunjuk si rambut merah yang baru keluar dari dapur, entah apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Aa, maaf." Kata Gaara yang sepertinya sudah tahu topik pembicaraan kedua wanita itu. "Aku pikir dia perlu tahu. Dia kan sahabatmu." Mata jade Gaara melirik takut-takut pada emerald Sakura.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Gaara. Setidaknya kau masih ingat dengan keberadaanku." Kata Ino yang masih kukuh pada acara 'ngambek'nya.

"Ino, aku kan sudah minta maaf padamu."

"Baiklah, aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi kau berhutang cerita padaku." Kata Ino membuat Sakura memasang tampang bertanya. "Kemarin kau kelihatan masih ragu untuk pindah. Tapi tiba-tiba tengah malam kau menelepon Gaara dan memintanya mengantarmu ke mari, jadi pasti terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Sasuke kan?"

"Hh." Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas. Harusnya dia tahu kebiasaan sahabat pirangnya itu. "Baiklah. Tapi bantu aku beres-beres dulu."

"Tidak masalah." Celetuk Ino.

.

.

Beberapa waktu lalu, Ino dan Sakura sudah pernah membereskan beberapa bagian dari apartemen yang lumayan besar itu, jadi tidak heran jika kali ini ketiga orang itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengerjakan sisanya.

"Semuanya sudah beres, jadi sekarang aku mau menagih hutangmu." Kata wanita pirang itu sambil menghampiri dua orang lainnya yang sudah duduk berhadapan di meja makan.

Manik emerald Sakura bergerak-gerak gelisah ke sana ke mari, nampaknya wanita itu masih enggan jika harus menceritakan insiden yang baru saja dialaminya. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi, agar kalian lebih leluasa berbicara." Kata Gaara yang entah bagaimana, selalu tahu apa yang tengah dirasakan Sakura melebihi siapapun.

"Tidak perlu Gaara." Kata Ino sebelum Gaara sempat berdiri. "Kau juga berhak mendengar ceritanya, karena jika tidak ada kau, siapa yang akan mengantar Sakura ke sini?"

Kini, giliran mata jade Gaara yang melirik gelisah ke arah Sakura, berusaha meminta ijin. "Ino benar, kau tidak perlu pergi." Kata Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, mulailah bercerita!" pinta Ino tidak sabar.

Sakura kembali menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya sebelum Ia mulai bercerita, "Tadi malam, Sasuke pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan mabuk, dia bertingkah aneh—mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol. Saat itu aku sedang berada di dapur dan dia tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang. Lalu-"

"Apa dia melakukan 'itu' padamu?" tanya Ino sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dokter muda itu mengangguk, membuat Ino terpekik kaget sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Gaara, tentu saja pemuda itu shock mendengar hal ini, namun ekspresi datar masih setia terpampang di wajahnya. "Lalu kenapa kau malah memutuskan untuk pergi?" Ino kembali bertanya karena merasa kurang paham dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya.

"Ino, mungkin aku memang mencintainya, namun bukan berarti aku akan dengan senang hati mengorbankan diriku sebagai pelampiasannya. Itu rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Aku tidak mau dijadikan pelampiasan emosinya." Kata Sakura dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, kentara sekali bahwa wanita itu sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Kau benar, maafkan aku." Ino memeluk Sakura sebagai rasa simpatinya terhadap apa yang dialami oleh sang sahabat. Sementara Gaara, masih diam di tempat tanpa mengeluarkan komentar apapun. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir, Sakura—yang selama ini selalu ia anggap sebagai gadisnya—kini sudah sepenuhnya menjadi milik Sasuke. Well, selama ini Sakura memang sudah menjadi milik Sasuke, mengingat Sasuke adalah suaminya, tapi setidaknya dulu Uchiha bungsu itu belum pernah menyentuhnya.

Dering ponsel milik Ino yang menandakan adanya pesan masuk membuat Gaara kembali terlempar ke dunia nyata. Wanita berambut pirang itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura kemudian merogoh tas ungunya dan pada detik berikutnya, wanita itu tampak serius membaca sebuah pesan singkat yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Ino kembali menatap Sakura. Sahabat karibnya itu nampak masih terpukul dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya. "Jangan terlalu lama larut dalam kesedihan, Sakura. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Sebagai seorang dokter harusnya tahu akan hal itu."

"Ino benar." Sahut Gaara yang akhirnya ikut bicara setelah cukup lama terdiam. "Sebaiknya jangan terlalu memikirkan hal itu."

"Aku sependapat dengan Gaara, yang harus kau pikirkan sekarang adalah, bagaimana seandainya Sasuke mencarimu?" tanpa disadari oleh kedua wanita itu, rahang Gaara langsung mengeras begitu Ino menyebut nama Sasuke.

"Dia tidak mungkin mencariku."

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?" Ino menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang mengintimidasi.

"Ino, dia bahkan tidak menginginkanku untuk ada di dekatnya, jadi untuk apa dia repot-repot mencariku?" bukannya menjawab, wanita bubble gum itu justru kembali melayangkan pertanyaan pada sang sahabat.

"Mana kutahu, yang jelas dia mencarimu." Jawab wanita itu acuh tak acuh sambil berjalan melewati Sakura menuju lemari es.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" secepat kilat Sakura memutar tubuhnya menghadap Ino yang kini ada di belakangnya.

Ino yang sedang meneguk sebotol air mineral menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan menggoyang-goyangkan ponsel yang dipegangnya di depan wajah Sakura. "Tenten." Katanya setelah selesai minum. "Barusan dia mengirim pesan padaku, katanya tadi pagi Sasuke pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mencarimu." Sakura yang merasa tak percaya segera merebut ponsel itu dari genggaman Ino. "Memangnya untuk apa aku berbohong padamu." lanjut Ino.

"Mungkin dia hanya takut kaa-san-nya tiba-tiba datang ke rumah, dan dia bingung harus berkata apa jika Mikoto-kaa-san menanyakanku. Ya, pasti karena itu."

"Sakura, mungkin saja dia mengkhawatirkanmu." Ino merebut kembali ponselnya. "Ayolah, Sakura. Kenapa kau tak menghubunginya?" Sakura melayangkan pandangan kau-sudah-gila-nya pada Ino, sehingga wanita pirang itu kembali melanjutkan, "Setidaknya, biarkan ia tahu kalau kau baik-baik saja."

Sakura beralih menatap Gaara, meminta pendapat. "Aku rasa kau memang harus melakukanya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tetap suamimu." Inilah kelebihan Gaara, meskipun Sasuke adalah saingannya, namun pemuda itu tetap bersikap fair. Dia memang ingin mendapatkan hati Sakura, namun bukan berarti dia harus berusaha keras agar Sakura tidak berhubungan dengan Sasuke 'kan?

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi tidak sekarang. Aku butuh waktu untuk.. untuk melupakan masalahku dengan Sasuke. Mungkin itu akan lebih mudah jika aku tidak berhubungan dengannya selama beberapa hari."

"Ya, tapi kau benar-benar harus menghubunginya begitu kau siap."

"Ya, aku janji."

"Eh.. Sakura, sepertinya aku harus pulang." Kata Gaara menghentikan kegiatan saling-tatap antara Ino dan Sakura. "Temari-nee pasti akan memarahiku karena aku pergi begitu saja tadi malam."

"Aa, kau benar. Terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu selama ini."

"Tidak masalah." Gaara bangkit berdiri diikuti oleh Sakura yang mengantarnya ke pintu depan.

"Gaara!" panggil Sakura saat pria berambut merah itu sedang memakai sepatunya. "Maafkan aku! Sepertinya selama ini aku selalu saja merepotkanmu.

Gaara tersenyum tipis kemudian berdiri dan menangkup wajah Sakura dengan telapak tangan besarnya. "Memang itulah yang harus kau lakukan."

"Eh?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, meskipun aku tidak bisa memilikimu, tapi aku ingin berguna untukmu. Aku merasa senang saat kau meminta bantuanku, karena itu artinya kau masih membutuhkanku." Gaara mengecup kening Sakura, membuat pipi Sakura merona merah karenanya. "Maaf." Kata pria itu canggung. "Anggap saja itu sebagai ciuman seorang kakak pada adik kesayangannya."

"Iya, aku tahu. Sudah, cepat pulang sana. Nanti Temari-nee marah."

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu. Jaa."

"Kami-sama, kenapa kau dulu tidak mengirimkan dia ke kehidupanku terlebih dahulu sebelum Sasuke?" gumam Sakura sambil menatap kepergian malaikatnya—Gaara.

"Kau benar, dengan akan lebih jika kau jatuh cinta pada Gaara alih-alih pada Sasuke." Sahut seorang wanita berambut pirang sambil menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Ino! Kau?"

"Ya, aku melihat semuanya." Goda wanita itu. "Jadi kau ya, wanita yang disukainya itu?" wajah Sakura kembali merona.

"Ino, kau ini bicara apa?"

"Mengaku saja!"

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Aku juga harus pergi." Wanita bermahkotakan warna pink itu bergegas meninggalkan Ino menuju kamarnya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Aku serius. Aku harus ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Tsunade-sama. Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan denganya."

"Baiklah, aku ikut."

**)))))oOo(((((**

Sasuke melajukan mobil sport-nya tanpa berniat mengurangi kecepatan, meskipun tikungan menuju rumahnya sudah dekat. Pria itu memang berniat pulang, namun bukan ke rumahnya sendiri, melainkan rumah kedua orang tuanya. Sejak keluar dari pintu rumah sakit tadi, dia memang sudah memutuskan untuk memberitahu ibunya tentang hal ini.

Sasuke memang bukan anak manja yang suka mengadu pada ibunya jika sedang mendapat masalah, biasanya pria itu akan berusaha sekuat tanaga untuk menyelesaikan semua masalahnya seorang diri. Hanya saja, masalah yang dihadapinya kali ini dirasa cukup berat jika harus ia tanggung seorang diri. Apalagi ini masalah rumah tangganya, mungkin dengan meminta saran pada orang yang sudah berpengalaman akan sedikit meringankan bebannya, begitu pikirnya.

Lima belas menit merupakan waktu yang cukup singkat jika kau gunakan untuk menempuh jarak sepuluh kilometer. Sebuah keajaiban Sasuke tidak mengalami kecelakaan atau sebagainya, mengingat sejak tadi ia berkendara dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata sambil melamun.

"Ohayou Sasuke-sama." Sapa seorang pelayan yang berpapasan dengannya begitu ia memasuki mansionnya. Namun seperti biasa, sapaan itu hanya ditanggapi oleh 'hn' oleh sang tuan. Sasuke terus berjalan hingga langkah kakinya membawanya pada sebuah taman yang cukup luas. Taman belakang mansion Uchiha, di sanalah ibunda Sasuke berada.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Mikoto yang duduk membelakanginya. "Paman!" seru seorang bocah kecil yang tadi tak terlihat oleh pandangan Sasuke karena terhalang punggung ibunya. Mikoto pun serta merta menoleh ke belakang.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn, Kaa-san, Tenchi.. apa kabar?" Sasuke memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah Mikoto.

"Kenapa paman lama sekali tidak ke sini?" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan sang paman, Tenchi justru balik bertanya sambil memanjat ke pangkuan Mikoto.

"Maafkan paman, selama ini paman sangat sibuk, jadi tidak bisa sering ke sini." Sasuke mencubit dengan gemas pipi keponakannya itu.

"Apa bibi Sakula juga ikut?" tanya bocah itu dengan suara cadelnya.

Sasuke tampak sedikit tertohok dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Tenchi, hampir saja dia refleks mengatakan kalau Sakura pergi dari rumah, untungnya pria beriris mata sekelam malam itu dapat menahan diri. Dapat kalian bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Sasuke sampai kelepasan mengatakan hal itu pada Tenchi? Ya, dapat dipastikan kalau putra Itachi itu akan menanyakan segalanya secara detail. Maklum keturunan Uchiha selalu memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. Dan Sasuke mengambil keputusan tepat dengan tidak mengatakannya, karena ia sudah cukup bingung tanpa adanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan Tenchi yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Hari ini bibi sedang banyak pasien, jadi dia tidak bisa ikut." Kata Sasuke akhirnya.

"Yah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin bibi Sakula menemaniku belmain. Paman tahu, kaa-chan dan tou-chan jalang sekali di lumah, jadi aku tidak punya teman belmain." Tenchi kembali angkat bicara, kali ini disertai dengan pipi yang menggembung karena kesal.

"Hei, kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. Obaasan kan sudah menemanimu bermain. Sekarang kau bermain dulu dengan Ayame-san, lain kali paman Sasuke pasti mengajak bibi Sakura ke sini." Ucapan Mikoto berhasil menghilangkan ekspresi cemberut Tenchi.

"Janji?" bocah berpipi chubby itu mengacungkan kelingkingnya ke arah Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang mengerti maksudnya pun segera menautkan jari kelingkingya dengan kelingking mungil Tenchi.

"Paman berjanji."

Dalam sekejap wajah Tenchi kembali berseri-seri seperti semula. Bocah itu pun segera melompat turun tari pangkuan Mikoto dan berlari menghampiri Ayame yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa lagi antara kau dan Sakura?" tanya Mikoto to the point.

"Kaa-san sudah tahu?" tanya Sasuke terkejut.

"Tentu saja, kau langsung kelihatan pucat begitu Tenchi menanyakan tentang Sakura."

"Kaa-san memang tidak bisa dibohongi." Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ceritakanlah!" Miokoto menggenggam tangan putranya, sehingga membuat Sasuke menatapnya, namun sedetik kemudian putra bungsunya itu segera mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Sakura pergi dari rumah." Kata Sasuke singkat, namun cukup untuk membuat Mikoto terkejut luar biasa.

"Apa?" Onyx Mikoto membulat sempurna. "Sasuke.. Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?" Mikoto menyerang Sasuke dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang—tentu saja—membuat Sasuke bingung harus menjawab yang mana terlebih dahulu.

"Kaa-san, aku sendiri juga bingung. Aku tidak merasa telah melakukan hal yang salah padanya, tapi dia tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja."

"Sudah sejak kapan dia pergi?"

"Baru tadi pagi."

"Kau yakin dia pergi dari rumah? Mungkin saja dia memang harus berangkat pagi." Istri Fugaku itu berusaha menghindari kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi pada rumah tangga putranya.

"Semua barang-barangnya tidak ada, dan dia menginggalkan surat."

"Jadi dia benar-benar pergi? Kau sudah mencoba menghubunginya?"

"Itu adalah hal pertama yang kulakukan, tapi dia tidak mengangkat teleponku. Aku juga sudah mencarinya ke rumah sakit, tapi resepsionis di sana berkata kalau Sakura tidak masuk hari ini." Sasuke memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya benar-benar pening memikiran hal ini.

Mikoto menyentuh pundak putra bungsunya, "Kau tenang saja, kaa-san akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalah ini, tapi kau harus jujur pada kaa-san. Kau yakin tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada Sakura?" tanya Mikoto sekali lagi.

"Aku yakin. Hanya saja, malam itu, sebelum Sakura pergi, aku pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, dan aku.. aku berpikir, dengan melakukannya mungkin Sakura akan berhenti mendiamkanku—sejak kejadian dengan Karin dulu, dia tidak mau bicara padaku."

"Kaa-san pun pasti melakukan hal yang sama jika menjadi Sakura." Gumam Mikoto semakin membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah. "Baiklah, kita kembali ke pokok masalah, tadi kau bilang kau melakukannya, maksudmu kalian melakukan 'itu'?"

"Hn."

"Jadi dari dulu kalian belum pernah melakukannya?" Sasuke menggeleng. "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Kalau begini, kaa-san tidak heran jika Sakura meninggalkanmu. Dia pasti berpikir kau hanya menjadikannya sebagai pelampiasan."

"Apa? Kaa-san, aku tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk menjadikannya sebagai pelampiasan." Sergah Sasuke.

"Ya, tapi keadan membuatnya berpikir seperti itu. Sekali lagi, ibu pun akan berpikiran sama jika jadi dia."

"Jadi sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Mikoto menghela napas. Ternyata masalah yang dialami putra bungsunya itu cukup untuk membuatnya pusing. "Kita bicarakan dulu hal ini dengan tou-san. Kalau tou-san setuju, nanti malam kita pergi ke rumah orang tua Sakura." Sasuke hendak membuka mulut, namun Mikoto kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Siapa tahu dia pulang ke rumah orang tuanya."

"Tidak, kemarin dia sempat mengatakan padaku kalau dia ingin pindah ke apartemen."

"Bagaimanapun juga kita tetap harus pergi ke sana, Sakura adalah putri mereka, jadi mereka juga berhak tahu mengenai masalah rumah tangga kalian."

Sasuke tampak menimbang-nimbang sejenak perkataan ibunya. "Baiklah, tapi tolong jangan bawa-bawa masalah tentang Karin beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Kau tenang saja, kaa-san tahu apa yang harus kaa-san lakukan."

**)))))oOo(((((**

Sementara itu di sebuah ruangan bercat putih tampak dua orang wanita yang tengah terlibat dalam percakapan serius. Uchiha Sakura dan Senju Tsunade. Ino? Wanita beriris aquamarine itu memang turut pergi ke rumah sakit bersama sahabatnya, namun Sakura berkeras melarangnya ikut masuk ke ruangan Tsunade, jadilah ia sekarang duduk seorang diri di depan sang ruangan kepala rumah sakit.

"Saya harap Tsunade-sama mau mengabulkan permintaan saya." Kata Sakura dengan nada suara yang memelas.

"Aku tidak bisa, Sakura. Aku masih sangat membutuhkan jasamu di sini." Tsunade menautkan jari-jarinya kemudian menggunakannya untuk menyangga dagu lancipnya. "Lagipula, kau tidak seharusnya mencampuradukkan masalah rumah tanggamu dengan masalah pekerjaan. Itu namanya tidak professional."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Apa yang dikatakan Tsunade memang benar. Tapi ia juga tak ingin mengambil resiko jika sewaktu-waktu Sasuke kembali datang ke rumah sakit dan mencarinya—Sakura bukannya GR atau apa, hanya saja tidak ada salahnya 'kan berjaga-jaga? Untuk itulah dia ke sini. Dokter cantik itu meminta Tsunade untuk memindahkannya ke rumah sakit lain untuk sementara waktu.

Tsunade tersenyum menatap Sakura yang tampak putus asa. "Aku memang tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu, tapi bukan berarti aku tak mau membantumu." Sakura kembali menatap Tsunade dengan penuh harap. "Kau bisa bertukar ruangan dengan seseorang jika kau mau. Sementara itu, aku akan memberitahu para karyawan agar mereka mengarang cerita palsu jika sewaktu-waktu Sasuke datang dan menanyai mereka."

Senyum Sakura langsung merekah. "Arigatou, Tsunade-sama. Saya sangat menghargai bantuan anda."

"Kau tahu aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai putriku sendiri. Selain itu, anggap saja ini sebagai balasan atas kinerjamu yang sangat baik selama ini."

"Hai. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Sakura berdiri dan menyempatkan diri untuk ber-ojigi sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ino saat melihat sang sahabat keluar dari ruangan Tsunade.

"Dia tidak mau mengabulkan permintaanku." Sekilas wajah Ino tampak lesu. "Tapi dia punya cara lain untuk mengatasi masalahku."

"Benarkah? Ceritakan padaku!"

**)))))oOo(((((**

"APA?" Raung Fugaku ketika Mikoto memberitahunya mengenai masalah yang tengah dialami putra bungsu mereka. "JADI SELAMA INI KAU MASIH BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN DENGAN WANITA ITU? SASUKE, KAU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH KETERLALUAN. KAU MEMPERMALUKANKU SEBAGAI AYAHMU."

"Fugaku, tenanglah! Kita harus menyelesaikan semua ini dengan kepala dingin." Mikoto mencoba menenangkan suaminya yang sudah siap menerjang Sasuke kapan pun. "Yang dibutuhkan Sasuke saat ini adalah bantuan dari kita. Kau tidak seharusnya terbawa emosi sepeti ini. Ini hanya akan memperumit masalah."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantunya." Suara Fugaku melunak. "Dia sudah dewasa, Mikoto. Biarkan dia menyelesaikan sendiri masalahnya." Fugaku melirik sinis pada Sasuke yang hanya duduk diam di hadapannya.

"Ayah, aku mohon. Setidaknya bantu aku bicara pada orang tua Sakura." Sasuke balas menatap mata elang ayahnya.

"Kau cukup berani untuk menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain sementara kau sudah memiliki istri. Jadi kurasa, kau juga berani mengatakan sendiri pada orang tua Sakura tentang hal ini."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membantumu. Kau yang telah menimbulkan percikan api, jadi kau sendiri yang harus memadamkannya."

Sasuke tertegun mendengar perkataan Fugaku. Ayahnya benar, semua kesalahan memang berawal darinya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

**)))))oOo(((((**

Kediaman keluarga Haruno tampak sangat asri dengan berbagai macam tanaman yang tumbuh di halamannya. Sasuke menepikan mobilya dan dengan perlahan berjalan memasuki halaman yang cukup luas itu.

Sempat terselip sedikit perasaan ragu di hatinya saat akan mengetuk pintu, namun entah sudah takdir atau apa, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka sebelum Sasuke sempat menyentuhnya.

"Sasuke?" seorang wanita berambut sewarna dengan rambut Sakura—hanya saja milik wanita ini sedikit lebih cerah—tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kaa-san, aku.."

"Masuklah dulu, kita bicara di dalam." Potong Rin Haruno—nama wanita itu. "Duduklah dulu, biarkan kaa-san buatkan minuman."

"Eh, kaa-san, tidak perlu." Cegah Sasuke. "Aku ke sini ingin membicarakan tentang Sakura."

Rin yang awalnya sudah setengah jalan meninggalkan Sasuke langsung berhenti begitu nama putri semata wayangnya disebut. "Ada apa dengan Sakura? Apa dia sakit?" Rin buru-buru berjalan kembali dan duduk di hadapan Sasuke.

"Tidak kaa-san, tapi kami sedang ada masalah, karena itu.. Sakura pergi dari rumah."

"Sakura.. pergi dari rumah?" Rin menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, sementara Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Memangnya ada masalah apa di antara kalian sampai membuat Sakura pergi dai rumah?"

"Dulu, saat Sakura mengatakan ingin membatalkan perjodohan kami karena aku mencintai orang lain, sjujurnya hal itu memang benar."

Lgi-lagi Rin dibuat terkejut oleh ucapan Sasuke. "Apa kau bilang? Jadi maksudmu selama ini kau tidak mencintai Sakura?"

"Hai."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menerimanya? Kenapa kau tidak mendukung apa yang dulu dikatakan Sakura pada kedua orang tuamu?" kata Rin dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku sedang bingung saat itu. Sakura gadis yang baik, dan aku tahu jika selama ini Sakura mencintaiku, karena itu aku tidak tega jika harus menolak perjodohan kami."

"Lalu apa hubungan semua itu dengan kepergian Sakura?"

Sasuke pun menceritakan semuanya secara detail—kecuali bagian dirinya yang tidur dengan Karin. Entah mengapa pria itu menjadi banyak bicara hari ini.

"Dia bahkan tidak mau mengangkat teleponku." Kata Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya. "Untuk itulah aku datang kemari."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin kaa-san menghubunginya. Aku ingin tahu keadaannya."

Rin tidak tahu harus meng-iyakan atau menolak permintaan menantunya itu. jujur, ia pun ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan putrinya, namun ia juga masih sakit hati setelah mendengar cerita Sasuke tentang hubungannya dengan Karin.

"Kaa-san?" panggilan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Rin.

"Kalau bukan karena putriku yang begitu mencintaimu, aku mungkin tidak akan memaafkanmu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Baiklah."

"Arigatou, kaa-san."

Rin mengambil ponsel flip-nya dan mulai sibuk menekan-nekan keypad sebelum menempelkan benda kecil itu ke telinganya.

"_Moshi-moshi. Kaa-san, ada apa? Tumben menelepon."_ Sapa Sakura.

"Sakura, kau sekarang ada di mana?" tanya Rin dengan suara yang mulai bergetar.

"_Aku sedang ada di rumah."_

"Sakura, kaa-san… " Belum sempat Rin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke buru-buru mengisyaratkan kalau dia ingin berbicara dengan Sakura. Dengan terpaksa, wanita berparas cantik itu memberikan ponselnya pada Sasuke.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke dengan suara baritone-nya.

**)))))oOo(((((**

**Apartemen Sakura**

"Sasuke?" gumam Sakura. Mata emeraldnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Baru sehari memang, namun ia sudah begitu merindukan pemilik suara ini. Dalam hatinya, wanita itu begitu ingin terus mendengar suara Sasuke, namun otaknya berkata lain.

"_Jangan tutup teleponnya!"_ pinta Sasuke seakan tahu jalan pikiran Sakura. _"Sakura, kau ada di mana sekarang? Pulanglah!"_

"Aku.. aku tidak bisa. Maaf." Ucapnya dengan suara parau.

"_Berhentilah minta maaf! Apa kau begitu membenciku?"_

"Tidak, Sasuke. Bukan begitu. Aku.. aku hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri." Sakura mulai terisak.

"_Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku tahu dimana keberadaanmu."_

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa." Hening sejenak. "Dimana kaa-san? Aku ingin bicara dengannya."

"_Sakura, aku.."_

"Sasuke, aku ingin bicara dengan kaa-san. Aku mohon!"

"_Baiklah."_ Samar-samar Sakura dapat mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan 'Dia ingin bicara dengan kaa-san'. _"Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Ya, kaa-san tidak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Apa Sasuke sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kaa-san dan tou-san?" tanya Sakura cemas, berharap ibunya akan menjawab 'belum'.

"_Ya, dia sudah menceritakan semuanya. Tapi tou-san-mu sedang tidak ada di rumah."_

"Bolehkah aku minta tolong?" Rin tidak menjawab, karena itu Sakura kembali melanjutkan, "Tolon jangan beritahu tou-san tentang hal ini. Biarkan kami menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri."

"_Baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jika ada apa-apa, segera hubungi kaa-san."_

"Hai." Klik. Sambungan terputus.

**)))))oOo(((((**

Dinginya udara musim gugur tak membuat Sasuke enggan untuk tetap berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Gemerlapan bintang-bintang yang menghiasi gelapnya langit malam yang tampak bak hamparan beledu rupanya mampu menghipnotis pria emo itu untuk tetap berdiri di sana.

Suara nyanyian serangga yang memainkan harmoni alam semakin menambah kesan sunyi yang tengah dirasakan oleh bungsu Uchiha ini. Mata sekelam-malam-nya tampak sedang mengamati bingaki foto yang sejak tadi dipegangya. Bingkai foto itu, berisi potret dirinya bersama Sakura yang tampak begitu cantik dengan balutan gaun pengantinnya.

Baru satu hari Sakura meninggalkannya, namun Sasuke sudah merasa begitu kesepian. Sasuke merindukan celoteh wanita itu saat menyuruhnya makan, dia merindukan masakan Sakura, juga tatapan matanya yang selalu menampakkan kelembutan. Uchiha Sasuke, benar-benar merindukan semua itu.

Yah, seseorang memang terasa begitu penting saat mereka telah meninggalkan kita. Kini Sasuke menyadari hal itu.

Lelah berdiri di balkon, ditambah lagi dinginnya udara yang terasa semakin menusuk tulang membuat Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana. Ditutupnya rapat-rapat sepasang pintu besar yang menjadi pembatas antara balkon dengan kamarnya, namun tidak dengan gorden berwarna dark blue yang menggantung di kedua pintu itu. Sasuke tetap membiarkannya terbuka, sehingga cahaya bulan dapat menerobos masuk dan menerangi kamarnya yang gelap karena ia telah mematikan lampunya.

Pria raven itu berjalan pelan menuju ranjangnya. Diletakkannya bingkai foto yang tadi ia pegang di atas meja, membuatnya tetap dapat dilihat karena tertimpa cahaya bulan. Perlahan ia merebahkan diri menghadap sisi lain ranjangnya yang biasanya ditempati oleh Sakura.

Aroma cherry yang samar-samar masih dapat ditangkap oleh indera penciumannya membuat pria itu semakin merindukan sosok Sakura di sisinya. Aroma itu bagaikan candu baginya, karena setiap kali ia menghirupnya ia selalu dapat merasakan suatu perasaan ganjil namun terkesan menyenangkan baginya. Aroma itu selalu dapat menenangkannya.

Sasuke sempat menggumamkan 'Aku merindukanmu' sebelum dirinya benar-benar terbang ke alam mimpi.

**)))))oOo(((((**

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari bawah. Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini? Pikirnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, pria itu segera membasuh muka dan bergegas menuju sumber suara.

Tok. Tok. Tok. Suara ketukan pintu itu kembali terdengar, rasanya sang tamu merupakan orang yang tak sabaran.

Cklek. Pintu kayu berpelitur itu dengan sukses menjeblak terbuka setelah Sasuke menekan kenop-nya ke bawah.

"Sakura." Pekiknya kaget melihat sosok cantik istrinya berdiri di depan palang pintu.

Tangannya perlahan terangkat berusaha menggapai wajah Sakura yang tampak bahagia dengan senyum tipis menghiasi bibir pink-nya. Namun, belum sempat tangan Sasuke menyentuh kulit Sakura, sosok itu menghilang.

"Sakura?" gumam Sasuke keheranan. Mata obsidiannya bergerak ke sana ke mari berusaha mencari sosok Sakura, namun hasilnya nihil. Sakura tak ada di mana pun. "Sakura!" panggilnya.

"Sakura! SAKURA!" Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Hanya mimpi, batinnya. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam tiga hari—dengan kata lain setiap hari—sejak Sakura pergi meninggalkannya, Sasuke selalu memimpikan hal yang sama. Sekarang dapat disimpulkan, bahkan dalam alam bawah sadarnya pun, Sasuke selalu mengharapkan agar Sakura kembali ke sisinya. Ck, Sasuke, sebegitu besarnya kah rasa kerinduanmu pada Sakura?

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Sasuke tersentak. Mungkinkah? Batinnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke menyibakkan selimutnya dan berlari menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu. Begitu mencapai pintu, sejenak ia ragu untuk membukanya. Bagaimana jika ini mimpi lagi? Masa bodoh. Yang penting ia dapat melihat sosok Sakura sekali lagi.

Dengan mantap dibukannya pintu itu. "Saku.."

**-TBC-**

**Hi all.. #peluk-peluk..**

**Seperti biasa, saya ingin minta maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya—terutama chapter ini,, sekarang kan saya udah kelas 3 #gak ada yang nanya# jadi saya super sibuk sama kegiatan sekolah, ditambah lagi gak tau kenapa saya jadi sering sakit #PLAK banyak banget alasannya#. Tapi saya sangat berterima kasih pada para readers yang masih setia menunggu fic aneh nan gaje ini.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Od3rsChWank mi4w-mi4w, **MemelSasusakuLove**, Kikyo Fujikazu, **Qren**, Kenshin, **Uchiha Hime Is Poetry**, Zee konaqii, **Chie Akane Etsuko**, d3rin, **Kelamaan Bertapa**, Dark Hazel Miki-desu, **Yuki**, Chini VAN, **LauraLin**, Eunike Yuen, **HarunoZuka**, UchiHaruno Sasusaku, **Nanairo Zoacha**, Laura Pyordova, **kkikki**, RestuChii SoraYama, **Always sasusaku**, sasuke fans, **uchiha mimi**, karikazuka, **NenSaku**, Rfleur, **aichan**, Pink Uchiha, **Ciel Lawliet**, 4ntk4-ch4n, **Osaka Sakura**, methachswn, **uci uci uci**, Yuki Hattori, **(unnamed)**, Nina-SasuSaku, **Syren Alia**, dan semua yang sudah bersedia menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini.**

**Senang rasanya masih ada yang mau mereview fic saya..**

**Dan untuk chapter ini mungkin kurang memuaskan, karena feel-nya gak kerasa dan pasti masih ada typo, tapi bolehkah saya minta review lagi?**

**Oh ya, hampir lupa, "Happy New Year" #tiup terompet# semoga di tahun yang baru ini, kita bisa jadi pribadi yang lebih baik n' saya jadi lebih rajin ngelanjutin fic ini..**

**Ok, akhir kata,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Felson Spitfire**

**Present**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

"**Aku Bahagia Bila Melihatmu Bahagia"**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Felson Spitfire**

**Warnings:**

**OOC, Typos, abal, gak mutu, aneh, dll**

**Rated: T**

**Pairings:**

**Sasusaku, Sasukarin, Gaasaku, and a little bit of Naruhina**

**Summary:**

**Sakura dijodohkan dengan pria yang sangat dicintainya, tapi pria itu mencintai gadis lain. Akankah Sakura mampu bertahan menghadapi cobaan demi cobaan yang diterimanya untuk mempertahankan cintanya?**

**Don't like don't read**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Chapter ****8**

"Saku.." gumam Sasuke.

"Teme!"

"Naruto? Hinata?" Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. Ternyata bukan orang yang dia harapkan. "Ada perlu apa kalian ke sini?"

"Tentu saja mengunjungimu dan Sakura-chan."

"Hn, masuklah!" Sasuke menyingkir dari pintu dan membiarkan kedua tamunya masuk.

Naruto dan Hinata mengenyakkan diri di sofa ruang tamu. "Teme, kau ke mana saja? Sudah sejak kemarin lusa aku mencarimu di kantor, tapi ruanganmu selalu kosong dan sekretarismu bilang kau tidak datang. Apa kau sedang sakit?"

"Duduklah!" bukannya menjawab, pria itu justru memerintahkan kedua tamunya untuk duduk. Sungguh, jika Naruto tidak hafal dengan sifat Sasuke yang suka seenaknya, mungkin pria itu sudah mengira Sasuke tuli mendadak.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun kelihatannya kau benar-benar sedang sakit. Apa kedatangan kami mengganggumu?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Teme, kau kelihatan sangat kacau." Naruto menatap nanar sahabat karibnya. "Oh ya, dimana Sakura-chan? Jangan bilang dia sedang bekerja!"

"Dia.." Sasuke menghela napas sejenak kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dengan kepala yang mendongak ke atas dan telapak tangan menutupi wajah.

Melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang semakin aneh, Naruto menoleh pada sang istri, yang dibalas dengan tatapan prihatin dari amethyst pucat Hinata. Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke. Pria itu masih setia pada posisinya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan prihatin dari pasangan suami-istri Namikaze.

Seakan mengerti beban yang tengah ditanggung sahabatnya, Naruto berpindah dari tempat duduknya yang semula di samping Hinata, kini di samping Sasuke. Pria berambut pirang itu mengelus pundak sahabatnya, membuat sang empunya menoleh. "Kalian sedang ada masalah lagi?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun, kau bisa bercerita pada kami jika kau mau." Nampaknya wanita berambut indigo itu mengartikan 'Hn' Sasuke sebagai 'iya'. Tentu saja, semua orang pun akan beranggapan begitu jika melihat penampilan Sasuke yang bak mayat hidup. Hinata menggeser posisi duduknya mendekat ke arah dua pria di hadapannya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dan Hinata bergantian. Mungkin memang ada baiknya bercerita pada mereka. Lagipula, Hinata juga sahabat Sakura. Siapa tahu mereka bisa membantunya. Setelah menimbang-nimbang sejenak, akhirnya pria itu kembali mengeluarkan suara, "Dia pergi dari rumah."

"APAA?" Teriak Naruto lantang. Sungguh reaksi yang jauh dari harapan Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun!" Tegur Hinata. "Um.. Sasuke-kun, bisa kau ceritakan detailnya pada kami?"

Dan pagi itu dilalui Sasuke dengan menceritakan―lagi―kepergian Sakura pada sepasang suami-istri yang menatap penuh prihatin dihadapannya.

"Teme, aku benar-benar kasihan padamu." Respon Naruto setelah Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kalau kau memang kasihan, bantu aku untuk meyakinkan Sakura agar mau kembali ke sini."

"Kau tenang saja, Sasuke-kun. Kami pasti akan membantumu. Nanti aku dan Naruto-kun akan mencoba bicara pada Sakura-chan."

Sasuke menatap mata amethyst Hinata dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan terima-kasih-banyak. Namun sedetik kemudian sorot matanya berubah sendu membuat sepasang Namikaze itu merasa sangat iba. Setelah sekian lama Naruto mengenal Sasuke, baru kali ini, ia melihat pria itu begitu rapuh.

Demi apapun, Naruto lebih suka melihat Sasuke yang selalu tampak dingin seperti biasa, daripada harus melihatnya seperti ini. Pria itu seperti sudah kehilangan jati dirinya. Benar-benar bukan Sasuke.

"Eh, Naruto-kun.." suara lembut Hinata menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan sesaatnya. "Sebaiknya kita pulang, Sasuke-kun butuh istirahat."

Naruto meraih kedua tangan Hinata. Pria itu mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya, berusaha menutupi perasaan sedihnya atas apa yang dialami sahabatnya, ia hafal betul sifat Sasuke. Pria itu tak suka dikasihani. Karena itu Naruto berusaha bersikap biasa meskipun sebenarnya ia merasa sangat pilu melihat Sasuke seperti ini.

"Kau benar, Hinata-chan. Baiklah, Teme. Kami pulang dulu. Kau jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik!" Naruto beranjak dari kursinya diikuti oleh Hinata dan juga Sasuke.

"Hn, aku tahu." Sasuke mengantarkan kedua tamunya berjalan menuju pintu depan. "Dobe.." panggilnya pada Naruto yang sudah berada beberapa langkah di di depannya. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Kedua alisnya berkerut menatap Sasuke yang tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun terlihat ragu. "Arigatou." Ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Pria bermata sewarna biru langit itu melepaskan genggaman tanganya pada Hinata dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, sekali lagi ia mengeluarkan cengirannya, "Sakura benar-benar telah merubahmu." Ditepuknya pundak Sasuke, "Aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya, karena itu jangan menyerah!"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu." Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Sasuke dan kembali berjalan menghampiri Hinata, digenggamnya erat tangan wanita itu, dan bersama-sama mereka berjalan meninggalkan halaman rumah Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar sahabat yang baik." Gumam Hinata ketika mereka telah memasuki mobil.

Naruto tersenyum. "Dia sudah seperti saudara bagiku." Katanya sambil menyalakan mesin mobil, dan selang beberapa detik kemudian, mobil itu pun melaju meninggalkan kediaman Sasuke.

**)))))oOo(((((**

"Ohayou, Tenten." Sapa Sakura pada gadis berambut cokelat yang berjalan di depannya ketika keduanya berjalan memasuki lobi. Sakura menampilkan senyum manisnya―seperti biasa. Senyum manis yang seolah mengatakan semuanya-baik-baik-saja.

"Ah, ohayou, Sakura-san." Tenten membalas senyuman itu. Gadis itu melanjutkan langkahnya dan berhenti di balik meja resepsionis.

"Aku ke ruanganku dulu." Gumam Sakura sambil berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Drrt.. drrt..

Belum sempat Sakura mencapai ruangannya, ponsel yang ada dalam saku blazernya bergetar. Diraihnya ponsel itu kemudian tanpa menghentikan langkahnya dia menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

"Moshi-moshi." Katanya sambil menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"_Sakura-chan, ini aku Hinata."_

Masih terus berjalan, Sakura kembali bicara, "Ah, Hinata. Tumben kau menelepon, ada apa?"

"_Kemarin aku dan Naruto-kun ke rumahmu, tapi Sasuke-kun bilang kau pergi dari rumah.."_

Sakura tiba di depan ruangannya, alih-alih segera masuk wanita itu justru berdiri diam sambil menempelkan tangannya yang tidak memegang ponsel pada kenop pintu. Ia menunggu Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"_Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Bisa kita bertemu hari ini?"_

Deg.

Firasatnya tak enak. Entah bagaimana, tapi rasanya Sakura tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan Hinata. Pasti tentang rumah tangganya dengan Sasuke.

Hinata menunggu sejenak, namun Sakura tak kunjung menjawab, karenanya wanita itu menganggap Sakura mengiyakan pertanyaannya. _"Sekarang aku berada di depan Rumah Sakit Konoha. Aku sengaja datang pagi karena kupikir pada jam-jam seperti ini belum banyak pasien yang datang."_

Sakura teringat akan sesuatu. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu ia masih bekerja di sini. "Hinata, aku sudah.." dokter muda itu sudah hampir menyuarakan pikirannya, namun hal lain mengganggu pikirannya. Hinata sedang hamil. Dan sebagai seorang wanita, tentu ia tak akan setega itu mempermainkan wanita hamil.

"_Ya, Sakura-chan."_

Suara Hinata menyadarkannya. "Maksudku, aku sudah berada di depan ruanganku. Kau bisa menunggu di kafe dekat rumah sakit. Aku akan segera ke sana."

"_Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku ke sana dulu."_

"Ya, sampai jumpa." Klik. Sambungan terputus.

Sakura menggenggam erat ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Dia tidak habis pikir. Apa yang akan dikatakannya jika nanti Hinata menanyakan masalahnya dengan Sasuke? Wanita itu menghela napas berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang sedikit kacau.

Karena tak ingin membuat Hinata menunggu terlalu lama, Sakura memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan yang belum sempat dimasukinya.

**)))))oOo(((((**

Tenten tampak bingung melihat Sakura yang kembali berjalan melintasi mejanya, namun kali ini dengan arah yang berlawanan. Gadis itu tak mampu menahan diri untuk melontarkan pertanyaan, "Sakura-san, Anda mau ke mana?"

"Tenten, jika Ino mencariku tolong katakan aku harus menemui seseorang sebentar." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Tenten, Sakura kembali melangkah menjauhi rumah sakit.

Kafe yang dimaksudkannya untuk bertemu dengan Hinata memang tidak jauh dari rumah sakit, jadi untuk mencapainya, Sakura hanya perlu berjalan kaki sekitar lima menit.

Begitu memasuki kafe, kepala bermahkotakan merah muda itu menoleh ke sana ke mari mencari sosok berambut indigo yang ternyata duduk di dekat jendela―di meja yang pernah ditempatinya bersama Ino dan Gaara dulu.

Senyum tulus terkembang di wajah cantik Hinata saat melihat orang yang ditunggunya sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Sakura juga tersenyum, namun berbeda dengan Hinata, senyum yang ditampakkan Sakura adalah senyum kepura-puraan yang akhir-akhir ini telah menjadi topeng baginya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata?" Tanyanya sembari mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku juga baik-baik saja."

Seorang pelayan menghampiri kedua wanita cantik itu seraya menyerahkan buku menu. "Silahkan. Anda ingin pesan apa?"

Hinata terlihat sibuk mengamati buku menu yang ada di tangannya, sementara Sakura hanya menatap kosong buku menunya. "Aku pesan jus jeruk saja. Kau pesan apa, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura sedikit terlonjak mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. "Aku juga." Katanya singkat.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar." Pelayan itu berjalan menjauhi meja mereka.

"Fisikmu memang baik-baik saja, tapi tidak dengan psikismu 'kan, Sakura-chan?" Hinata kembali melanjutkan percakapan. Sakura tak menjawab, wanita itu bahkan menundukkan wajahnya, enggan menatap amethyst Hinata. "Sasuke-kun juga sedang tidak baik."

Sakura kembali mendongak. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Kemarin, saat aku dan Naruto-kun ke **rumah** **kalian. **Sasuke-kun kelihatan sangat kacau. Sepertinya dia benar-benar merindukanmu." Kata Hinata dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'rumah kalian'.

Pelayan yang tadi kembali menghampiri meja Hinata dan Sakura. Kali ini dengan sebuah nampan berisi dua gelas jus jeruk. "Ini pesanan Anda. Selamat menikmati!" ucapnya seraya melenggang pergi.

"Hinata.." Sakura kembali membuka pembicaraan.

Wanita berambut Indigo itu memegang kedua tangan Sakura yang berada di atas meja, "Sakura, aku tahu kau pun merasakan hal yang sama, jadi kenapa kau tidak pulang saja, dan membicarakan semuanya baik-baik?"

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, Hinata. Sejak awal, pernikahan ini memang tidak seharusnya terjadi."

"Sakura, kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. Apa yang terjadi diantara kau dan Sasuke adalah sebuah takdir. Dan mungkin saja kalian memang ditakdirkan bersama." Hinata kembali tersenyum tulus. "Aku mohon, kembalilah ke rumah. Jika kau melihat keadaan Sasuke-kun, kau pun pasti akan sangat iba."

Dalam benaknya Sakura bertanya-tanya, separah itukah keadaan Sasuke? Pria itu tidak mencintainya, tidak mungkin Sasuke menjadi kacau hanya karena ia pergi dari rumah, jadi apa mungkin yang dikatakan Hinata hanya sebuah kebohongan? Emerald Sakura menatap amethyst Hinata penuh selidik, berusaha membuktikan apa yang ada di pikirannya barusan. Namun hasilnya nihil, tak ada kebohongan di sana. Wanita itu mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Dia membutuhkanmu, Sakura." Tambah Hinata setelah agak lama terdiam.

"Hinata, aku… mungkin akan kembali ke rumah Sasu-"

"Maksudmu **pulang**?" sela Hinata.

"Ya, aku akan pulang. Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat."

"Berjanjilah padaku!" Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangannya, dan kini mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Sakura.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Hinata seraya tersenyum―kali ini senyuman tulus. "Aku janji." Katanya. "Tapi tolong jangan beri tahu Sasuke kalau aku masih bekerja di sini."

Hinata mengangguk ringan. "Asalkan kau pulang dalam minggu ini. Kalau tidak, aku akan memberitahunya."

"Arigatou." Gumam Sakura pelan.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau kembali ke rumah sakit. Pasti pasienmu menunggu." Saran Hinata.

"Baiklah. Kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Sakura seraya melirik perut Hinata yang sudah semakin membuncit sejak terakhir mereka bertemu.

Lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir. Sebentar lagi Naruto-kun datang kemari menjemputku."

"Dia memang suami yang baik." Sakura beranjak dari kursinya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jaga kandunganmu baik-baik."

"Pasti. Kau juga jangan terlalu lama menunda kepulanganmu."

"Akan kuusahakan." Sakura mengambil tas tangannya dan tampak merogoh sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"Satu lagi.." kata Hinata menghentikan kegiatan Sakura, "..jus jeruknya biar aku yang bayar." Sakura tampak menimbang-nimbang sejenak. "Aku memaksa." Kata Hinata lagi yang dibalas Sakura dengan senyuman tipis.

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi arigatou." Sakura pun berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terus menatapnya hingga wanita itu keluar dari kafe.

**)))))oOo(((((**

"Sakura, kau darimana saja? Tadi Tenten bilang kau pergi menemui seseorang. Siapa yang kau temui? Dan kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku?" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi begitu Sakura memasuki ruangannya.

"Tenang dulu, Ino. Aku akan menjelaskannya." Sakura berjalan ke mejanya. "Tadi aku pergi menemui Hinata." Jawab wanita itu singkat. Sungguh tidak sepadan dengan pertanyaan Ino yang bisa dikatakan cukup panjang.

"Hinata?" Ino mengerutkan alisnya, sementara Sakura mengiyakan dengan anggukannya. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku?" ulang wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Ponselku ada di tas, aku tidak mendengar getarannya."

"Huh, dasar. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Ino lagi.

Sakura menghela napas sebelum menjawab, "Dia bilang Sasuke sedang sakit." kemudian menatap keluar jendela.

Ino mengamati perubahan ekspresi pada wajah sahabatnya, "Kau… mengkhawatirkannya?" tanyanya.

Yang ditanya masih bergeming pada posisinya. Mata emeraldnya tetap menerawang keluar jendela. "Dia sendirian di rumah, Ino." Kata wanita itu pada akhirnya. "Aku yakin dia tidak memberitahu orang tuanya kalau dia sakit." Kali ini ia kembali menatap Ino. "Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menyusahkan orang lain."

Ino menghentikan kegiatan awalnya―menulis laporan kesehatan pasien yang ditangani Sakura―kemudian menumpukan sikunya pada meja dan menyandarkan dagunya pada telapak tangannya yang menengadah. Matanya menatap lurus ke emerald Sakura. "Kalau kau memang mengkhawatirkannya, kenapa kau tidak pulang dan merawatnya?"

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, lalu merebahkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya. "Aku sendiri bingung, Ino. Aku ingin pulang untuk melihat keadaannya, tapi rasanya aku belum siap bertemu dengannya." Dokter muda itu mengangkat kepala merah mudanya dan kembali duduk seperti semula. "Rasanya di sini masih sangat sakit." Katanya sambil meremas bajunya tepat pada bagian dada.

"Sakura, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi sepertinya sekarang kau harus melupakan dulu masalahmu. Banyak pasien yang menunggu untuk kau periksa."

"Kau benar, Ino." Wanita itu kembali menghela napas. "Ayo kita kembali bekerja." Katanya yang dibalas Ino dengan sebuah senyuman penyemangat.

**)))))oOo(((((**

Hari ketiga sejak kepergian Sakura, bisa kalian bayangkan, kondisi Sasuke yang semakin kacau. Kepalanya sering berdenyut tak jelas akhir-akhir ini. Seperti perkiraan Sakura, pria ini sama sekali tak menghubungi satupun anggota keluarganya. Dan sialnya, tak satupun pula anggota keluarga yang berinisiatif untuk mengujunginya. Mungkin mereka juga ingin memberinya pelajaran.

Suara perutnya yang kembali berbunyi untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalam dua menit terakhir mengusik dirinya yang tengah tidur telentang di sofa panjang ruang keluarga.

Kruuk~

Bunyi itu lagi. Pria itu menyerah. Saat ini sudah tiba waktunya makan malam, dan sejak pagi Uchiha bungsu itu sama sekali tak mengisi perutnya dengan sesuatu―kecuali air putih. Jadi, mungkin memang sudah saatnya ia memberi makan cacing-cacing yang ada dalam perutnya―walaupun sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak punya nafsu makan. Sasuke bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dibukanya pintu lemari es dengan gerakan yang terkesan enggan. Dan.. tak ada apapun di sana, kecuali air putih.

Oh, ayolah. Apa kau ingat pernah berbelanja setelah Sakura pergi, Sasuke? Tidak 'kan? Jadi apa yang kau harapkan? Kembali ditutupnya pintu itu, namun tampaknya kali ini pria raven itu sedikit 'terlalu bersemangat' hingga pintu itu menimbulkan suara berdebam yang lumayan keras.

Dia bukan tipe pria yang pandai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga, apalagi memasak. Sungguh bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi, tak ada pilihan lain 'kan? Tanpa mengganti bajunya yang terlihat sedikit kusut karena posisi tidurannya tadi, Sasuke mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera berkendara menuju restoran terdekat.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi pria itu untuk mencapai tempat tujuannya, mengingat kecepatan berkendaranya yang selalu melebihi batas normal―tak peduli meski ia sedang sakit sekalipun. Dengan langkah ringan ia memasuki restoran itu dan berjalan menuju meja paling pojok yang jauh dari keramaian.

Tak lama seorang pelayan menghampirinya, "Silahkan." Kata pelayan itu seraya mengangsurkan sebuah buku menu. Sasuke memang menerima dan membuka buku menu itu, namun matanya sama sekali tak menatap gambar deretan makanan beserta namanya di sana. Onyxnya hanya menatap kosong pada buku menu itu.

"Aku pesan makanan yang paling enak di sini." Katanya seraya mengembalikan buku menu itu pada si pelayan.

"Minumnya?"

"Jus tomat." Jangan heran kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu kalau di sini menjual jus tomat sementara ia tak melirik buku menunya. Pria itu sempat mendengar salah satu pelanggan di sini memesan jus tomat saat ia melewati mejanya.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya, Sasuke menyibukkan dengan diri menoleh ke sana kemari mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk dipandang. Dan objek pilihannya adalah sepasang kekasih―atau mungkin suami istri―yang sedang menikmati makan malam berduaan. Keduanya tampak larut dalam percakapan ringan namun diselingi canda tawa.

Seandainya Sakura tidak pergi, mungkin saat ini ia sedang berada di rumah, menikmati makan malam berdua dengan istrinya, pikirnya. Hah~ ia sangat merindukan saat-saat itu. Walaupun baru tiga hari, tapi rasanya sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali ia memakan masakan Sakura. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, bahwa dia merindukan masakan istrinya. Tidak, bukan hanya masakannya, lebih tepatnya Sasuke merindukan segala hal tentang istrinya.

**)))))oOo(((((**

"Huek!" Ini yang kedua kalinya dalam sehari, wanita berambut soft pink itu kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya. Pagi tadi, hal yang sama juga dialaminya sebelum berangkat ke rumah sakit. Hal itu sungguh menyiksanya mengingat ia hanya tinggal seorang diri di apartemennya. Dan beruntungnya ia kali ini karena saat ini di belakangnya seorang wanita lain yang berambut pirang tengah memijat-mijat tengkuknya berharap hal itu mampu membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Huek!" Dan sepertinya pijatan itu tidak memberikan pengaruh apa-apa.

"Huek!"

Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di toilet yang berada di dalam ruangan Sakura. Pemilik iris emerald itu tadi secara tiba-tiba berlari ke toilet sambil membekap mulutnya ketika Ino sedang asik menceritakan kekonyolan yang pernah dilalukan Hana, putrinya. Ino yang merasa aneh melihat kelakuan Sakura buru-buru mengikuti sahabat karibnya itu menuju toilet. Dan di sinilah mereka berada.

"Sakura, apa benar kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ino masih sambil memijit-mijit tengkuk Sakura.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, Sakura menampung air keran dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menggunakannya untuk berkumur. Ino menyodorkan tisu padanya.

"Entahlah, rasanya perutku sangat mual. Mungkin aku masuk angin." Jawabnya ringan sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ino keluar dari toilet.

"Sakura, kau ini seorang dokter, harusnya kau lebih bisa menjaga kesehatanmu." Ino kembali mengikuti sahabatnya.

"Aku tahu, Ino. Tapi aku juga manusia. Dan merupakan hal yang wajar jika manusia sakit."

"Ya." Ino memutar matanya bosan "Dan akan sangat fatal kalau sampai kau benar-benar sakit karena sekarang kau tinggal seorang diri."

"Baiklah.. baiklah. Aku berjanji aku akan lebih memperhatikan kesehatanku, ok." Wanita pirang itu pun tersenyum puas mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya. "Kau benar-benar seperti ibuku." Gumam Sakura pelan tanpa bisa tertangkap pendengaran Ino.

"Oh ya, kau belum makan malam kan?" Ino mulai merapikan mejanya. "Ikutlah ke rumahku. Kita makan malam bersama." Katanya seraya menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian menatap Sakura yang kini juga merapikan mejanya sendiri.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku makan malam dirumah saja." Tolak Sakura halus. Wanita itu ikut menghentikan kegiatannya menyadari tatapan Ino. "Oh, ayolah. Aku menghargai niat baikmu, Ino. Sungguh. Tapi aku sudah terlalu sering merepotkanmu." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang pelan di akhir kalimat.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan. Dan aku perlu memastikan kau benar-benar mengisi perutmu malam ini. Yah, meskipun kau merasa mual, tapi kau tetap harus makan."

"Biar aku yang memastikannya." Sebuah suara berat tiba-tiba menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka diikuti dengan masuknya seorang pria berambut merah.

"Gaara." Ucap kedua wanita itu bersamaan.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kau lebih bisa dipercaya daripada dia." Kata Ino sambil mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura ketika mengucapkan 'dia', membuat Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah sahabat karibnya yang kadang kekanakan itu.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Ino meninggalkan mejanya berjalan cepat menuju pintu, namun tiba-tiba dia menghentikan langkahnya sebelum mencapai pintu. "Gaara, kau benar-benar harus.."

"Aku tahu." Potong Gaara. "Sekarang pulanglah, tadi aku lihat Sai sudah mengunggumu di luar."

"Huh. Bilang saja kalian mengusirku karena ingin segera berduaan."

**Pluk.**

Sakura menjatuhkan pena yang tadi dipegangnya, sementara Gaara yang awalnya menatap Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino.

"Ino!" Tegur Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku benar-benar akan pulang, Jaa."

"Dia.. sudah tahu?" Tanya Gaara kembali menatap Sakura begitu Ino benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ya, di sudah tahu." Wajah Sakura sedikit merona sekarang. Wanita itu membungkuk untuk menyebunyikan rona di wajahnya dan mengambil penanya yang tadi terjatuh. "Waktu itu dia melihatmu saat kau mencium keningku." Katanya masih membungkuk.

"Maaf." Gumam Gaara.

"Tidak, Gaara. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf." Wanita itu kembali menegakkan badannya.

"Baiklah, kau sudah selesai?" Tanya pria berambut merah itu mengalihkan pembicaraan yang dirasanya kurang nyaman.

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu apa kita bisa pergi sekarang?"

Sakura tak menjawab, tapi langkahnya yang menjauhi meja diartikan Gaara sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Pria itu berjalan mendahului Sakura dan membukakan pintu untuk wanita pujaannya.

**)))))oOo(((((**

"Tadi aku dengar perutmu terasa mual." Gaara memulai pembicaraan ketika dirinya dan Sakura sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen sang wanita. "Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau makan? Sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menumbuhkan nafsu makanmu."

Sakura yang sedang melihat jalanan melalui kaca mobil tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Gaara. "Aku ingin makan di restoran itu." katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah restoran yang tadi tak sengaja tertangkap iris emeraldnya.

Suatu keberuntungan Gaara mengendarai mobilnya dalam kecepatan rendah, jadi restoran yang dimaksud tidak terlewat jauh saat Sakura menunjuknya. Perlahan pria itu memundurkan mobilnya dan kembali melaju memasuki area restoran.

Begitu Gaara selesai memarkir mobilnya, dia segera keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Keduanya berjalan beriringan memasuki restoran. Mata emerald Sakura menyapu seluruh ruangan berniat mencari tempat yang menurutnya paling nyaman.

Namun tanpa sengaja, pandangannya bersirobok dengan sepasang mata onyx yang menatapnya dengan terkejut. Dihadapan pria pemilik iris onyx itu sebuah piring berisi beef steak tampak belum tersentuh, dan wajahnya kelihatan pucat?

Otak pria pemilik mata itu tampaknya belum sepenuhnya mencerna kejadian yang tengah dialaminya, karena itu dia hanya duduk membeku sambil tetap menatap emerald yang mampu membiusnya.

"Sasuke." Baru beberapa detik kemudian, setelah Sakura menggumamkan namanya dan berlari keluar restoran, pria itu tersadar dan berlari mengejarnya.

Gaara awalnya kaget melihat Sakura tiba-tiba berlari keluar, namun begitu seorang pria berambut raven berlari malaluinya sambil meneriakkan nama Sakura, ia mulai memahami situasi dan ikut berlari mengejar dua orang tadi.

"Sakura!" Teriakan Sasuke yang berkali-kali memanggil namanya sama sekali tak dihiraukan Sakura. Wanita itu terus berlari, bukan menuju mobil Gaara yang tadi membawanya kemari, tapi menuju jalan raya―entah kemana tujuannya.

"Sakura! Kumohon berhentilah!" Pinta Sasuke masih sambil mengejar dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Pria itu benar-benar merutuki kondisi tubuhnya yang sangat tidak mendukung di saat seperti ini.

"Sakura!" Sasuke menoleh kebelakang mendengar suara lain yang menyerukan nama istrinya. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama sampai pria itu kembali menghadap ke depan dan berusaha mengikuti Sakura menyebrang jalan raya. Namun..

**Ckit..**

**Brak!**

Sasuke!

Sakura!

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura yang tadinya sudah berada cukup jauh dari jangkauan Sasuke segera berbalik begitu mendengar suara benda yang terhantam dengan cukup keras. Tubunya menegang begitu melihat tubuh pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya tergeletak di tepi jalan dengan beberapa orang yang mengerubunginya. "Sasuke!" Teriaknya histeris.

Sementara Gaara yang tadi berada beberapa langkah di belakang Sasuke segera mempercepat larinya menghampiri Sakura yang kini sudah bersimpuh di samping Sasuke sambil memangku kepala pria itu. "Sakura.." lirihnya.

Wanita itu mendongak menatap Gaara yang berdiri di belakangnya. Kedua pipinya tampak basah oleh air mata yang tak hentinya mengalir dari emeraldnya. "Gaara, Sasuke…" isaknya.

Pria 'Ai' itu berjongkok di samping Sakura memeriksa denyut nadi Sasuke. Pria raven itu memang tak sadarkan diri, tapi lehernya yang disentuh Gaara masih berdenyut. Gaara menepuk pundak Sakura. "Kau tenanglah! Kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit." Katanya disertai senyum tulus. Sakura hanya mampu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tunggu di sini. Biar aku ambil mobil dulu." Kata pria itu lagi kemudian segera berlari menuju tempat parkir restoran. Tak sampai dua menit, pria itu sudah kembali sambil mengendarai mobilnya.

Sakura buru-buru membuka pintu belakang mobil Gaara ketika pria berambut merah itu―dibantu beberapa orang―mengangkat tubuh Sasuke. Segera setelah itu, Sakura ikut naik dan kembali meletakkan kepala Sasuke ke pangkuannya.

"Arigatou." Kata Gaara pada orang-orang yang telah membantunya sebelum menginjak pedal gas.

"Sasuke-kun, kumohon bertahanlah!" Kata Sakura menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Sasuke―masih berlinangan air mata.

"Sakura, tenanglah! Sasuke pasti baik-baik saja." Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya mampu mengangguk.

Wanita itu ingin mempercayai perkataan Gaara bahwa suaminya akan baik-baik saja, tapi pemandangan yang kini tersaji di depan matanya membuatnya tak mampu berbuat apapun kecuali merasa cemas. Wajah Sasuke yang kini lebih pucat dari biasanya tampak dihiasi bercak darah di sana-sini. Tangannya yang kini berada di genggaman Sakura terasa begitu dingin.

"Maafkan aku.." Gumam wanita itu pelan hingga Gaara tak mampu mendengatnya.

**)))))oOo(((((**

Saat ini, Sakura tengah duduk di di depan ruang UGD sambil meremas tangannya dengan cemas. Tak jauh darinya seorang pria berambut merah berjalan menghampirinya sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan.

"Makanlah!" Pinta pria itu menyerahkan bungkusan yang dibawanya. Sakura mendongak menatap Gaara yang berdiri menjulang dihadapannya.

"Arigatou, Gaara. Tapi aku tidak lapar."

Gaara mendudukan diri di samping Sakura. "Aku tahu kau cemas, tapi kesehatanmu sendiri kurang baik.." pria itu mengambil jeda untuk meraih tagan Sakura, memaksa wanita itu menerima bungkusan berisi hamburger yang dibawanya. "..karena itu kau harus makan."

"Tapi, aku.."

"Aku yakin, setelah ini kau pasti ingin menjaga Sasuke. Kau butuh tenaga untuk itu."

Wanita itu mengangguk berkali-kali sambil menahan isakannya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya jika Gaara tak ada di sampingnya saat insiden itu terjadi. "Menangislah!" Kata Gaara menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Dan tangis wanita itu pun pecah.

"Gaara.. aku.. aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada Sasuke-kun. S-semua ini salahku. Harusnya aku tidak lari darinya.." racau Sakura disela isakannya. Sementara pria yang tengah memeluknya hanya bisa tersenyum pahit sambil menggumamkan, "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Tak lama kemudian, dokter yang menangani Sasuke keluar dari ruang UGD membuat Sakura segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gaara dan beranjak menghampiri dokter itu.

"Genma-san, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" Tanyanya cemas.

Genma tersenyum tipis. "Anda tenang saja, Sakura-san. Luka yang dialami Uchiha-san tidaklah parah, karena itu ia bisa segera dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Hanya saja ia masih tidak sadarkan diri karena kondisi tubuhnya yang memang tidak fit." Terang Genma membuat Sakura menghela napas lega. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

"Hai."

"Kau dengar 'kan. Sasuke pasti baik-baik saja." Ucap Gaara ketika Genma telah menghilang di belokan koridor.

"Um, kau benar." Wanita itu tersenyum lemah.

"Sekarang habiskan hamburger-mu. Kau tidak menunggunya hingga dingin bukan?" Sakura kembali tersenyum.

**)))))oOo(((((**

"Apa kau sudah mengabari keluarga kalian?"tanya Gaara saat dia dan Sakura memasuki ruang rawat Sasuke.

Sakura menarik sebuah kursi ke dekat ranjang tempat Sasuke terbaring lemah. "Belum, aku tidak ingin membuat mereka cemas. Tapi aku akan segera mengabari mereka begitu Sasuke sadar."

Gaara yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekat. "Kau mau aku temani untuk menjaganya?" tawar pria itu.

"Kau sudah banyak menolongku hari ini―maksudku selama ini. Arigatou. Tapi sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang. Temari-nee-san pasti sangat mencemaskanmu." Sakura melirik arlojinya sekilas. "Ini sudah lewat jam praktekmu."

"Baiklah." Pria itu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura, namun sebelum langkahnya mencapai pintu, ia kembali berbalik. Wajahnya masih tampak ragu. "Apa benar kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Gaara, aku kenal semua perawat di sini. Kalau aku membutuhkan sesuatu aku bisa meminta bantuan mereka." Pria itu masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Pulanglah!" kata Sakura masih berusaha meyakinkan.

"Aa, aku pulang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Hai. Hati-hati di jalan." Sakura menatap Gaara yang mulai berjalan keluar dalam diam.

Selepas kepergian pria 'Ai' itu, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam tangan besar Sasuke, sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengusap kepala Sasuke yang dibalut perban dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Aku selalu membuatmu menderita."

Sakura mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Genma-san bilang tubuhmu sedang tidak fit. Jadi kau benar-benar sakit? Pasti kau sering telat makan karena terlalu sibuk bekerja." Wanita itu membetulkan letak selimut Sasuke yang sedikit merosot.

"Aku berjanji setelah ini aku akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia, bagaimanapun caranya." Sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di wajah Sakura. "Karena itu, cepatlah sembuh!"

Sakura terus memandangi wajah suaminya hingga kantuk menghampirinya. Wanita itu pun tertidur sambil tetap menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke.

**-TBC-**

**Ogenki desuka, minna-san? Saya bener-bener minta maaf ^^v gara-gara apdetnya ngaret dan hasilnya jelek pula #dibantai# saya gak bermaksud membuat kalian menunggu selama ini. Swear deh!**

**Tapi kemaren waktu mendekati UN saya jadi stress, makanya ide saya gak keluar-keluar buat nulis. Nah, berhubung sekarang udah selesai saya nemu ide lagi deh. Ok, semoga hal seperti itu tidak terulang lagi, dan semoga setelah ini saya jadi semakin rajin apdet.. Oh ya, maaf juga kalo chap ini SANGAT MENGECEWAKAN. Mohon dimaklumi yah.. ^^v**

**Rasanya udah lama saya gak bikin balesan review. Karena itu, sebagai pemintaan maaf, kali saya akan membalas review kalian ^^**

**ZuliN.H.A.A :**

makasih .. ^^

Hm, Sasu kasian yah, gimana dg chap ini?

Review lagi yah..

**Kenshin :**

makasih .. ^^

maaf, kali ini malah jauuuuh lebih ngaret #dicekik# chap depan saya usahakan lebih cepet deh..

Untuk anaknya Itachi, di chap pertama pernah disebutin koq sama Saku..

Review lagi yah..

**Nensaku:**

makasih .. ^^

Makasih jg udah mau nunggu fic ini, maaf kalo chap ini mengecewakan―gak sebanding dengan yg lama..

Review lagi yah..

**eet gitu:**

makasih .. ^^

maaf lama, gimana Sasu udh cukup menderita kah?

Dan SasuSaku jg udh ketemu kan..

Review lagi yah..

**Kikyo Fujikazu:**

makasih .. ^^

maaf ternyata chap ini lebih lama ^^v

udh tau kan siapa yg datang..

Review lagi yah..

**Kamikaze Ayy:**

makasih .. ^^

maaf udh bikin kamu penasaran.. dan udh kejawab kan rasa penasarannya..

Review lagi yah..

**BlueWhite Girl:**

makasih .. ^^

Sasu udh lebih menderita dari chap sebelumnya kan.. kalo masih belom apa perlu Sasu saya bunuh..? #dichidori# b'canda koq..

Jangan panggil saya senpai dong, rasanya saya belom pantes dipanggil senpai, masih amatir..

Review lagi yah..

**darkflash:**

makasih .. ^^

udh tau kan siapa yang ngetok pintu.. Sasu jg udh menderita kan..

Review lagi yah..

**QRen:**

makasih .. ^^

kamu tenang aja, SasuSaku pasti bersatu lagi koq, tinggal nunggu waktu yg tepat ajah..

Review lagi yah..

**Chini VAN:**

makasih .. ^^

Pisahnya gak akan lama koq, saya juga gak tega misahin mereka lama-lama..

Sasu terkesan cerewet yah.. maklum, emosinya lagi labil gara-gara ditinggal Saku, jadi yah ego ilang deh..

Oh ya, semoga chap ini masih ada typo gak, udh saya teliti loh, semoga gak ada..

Review lagi yah..

**Yuki:**

makasih .. ^^

maaf ternyata gak bisa kilat seperti yang kamu minta..

Review lagi yah..

**Ivy88:**

makasih .. ^^

dan makasih jg pujiannya, hehe..

Udh kan siapa yang ngetuk pintu..

Review lagi yah..

**Ramen panas:**

makasih .. ^^

#kisu kisu balik

Review lagi yah..

**Octaotak:**

makasih .. ^^

sok kenal..? enggak koq, saya malah seneng kalo ada yg mau mengenal saya..

Review lagi yah..

**ChieAkane:**

makasih .. ^^

baru baca yah.. gak papa koq, yg penting udh mau baca..

oh yah, jgn panggil senpai, saya masih author amatiran di sini..

Review lagi yah..

**Naomi azurania belle:**

makasih .. ^^

haha, Sasu kasian yah ditinggal Saku, saya mau bikin dia kapok dulu, ntar saku bakal balik lagi koq..

Review lagi yah..

**4ntk4-ch4n:**

makasih .. ^^

hi 4ntk4-ch4n semoga Saku mendengarkan nasehatmu dan mau pulang..

Review lagi yah..

**Okonomiyakii:**

makasih .. ^^

nih udh update, udh gak penasaran kan..

Review lagi yah..

**Rfleur:**

makasih .. ^^

chagi.. nih chap 8 udh update..

Review lagi yah..

**bbCWIB uchiHAruno:**

makasih .. ^^

udh dilanjut kan..

Review lagi yah..

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet:**

makasih .. ^^

ini udh update..

Review lagi yah..

**LauraLin:**

makasih .. ^^

aduh, jangan minum racun dong.. maaf membuat kamu menunggu lama..

jangan panggil senpai yah, belum pantes dipanggil gitu.. ^^a

Review lagi yah..

**YUPI-Locks:**

makasih .. ^^

apa kali ini masih ada typo..? semoga tidak, udh saya teliti koq.. ^^v

Review lagi yah..

**Nanairo Zoacha:**

makasih .. ^^

saya juga kasian sama Gaara, um.. gimana kalo kita cariin dia pasangan, ad aide..?

Review lagi yah..

**Onyx:**

makasih .. ^^

ini chap 8 udh update.. maaf yah kalo lamaaaaaa..

Review lagi yah..

**Chiwa:**

makasih .. ^^

makasih jg udah ngebantu saya neliti fic ini.. maaf atas segala kekurangan dari fic ini yah..

semoga chap ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.. masih ada kah..? semoga tidak..

Review lagi yah..

**LECHLIEZ:**

makasih .. ^^

ini udh update.. maaf yah lamaaa #ojigi# kali ini endingnya gak ngegantung kan..

Review lagi yah..

**Dorobbong a.k.a Endou Yumi:**

makasih .. ^^

ini chap 8 udh update..

Review lagi yah..

**Sindi 'Kucing Pink:**

makasih .. ^^

salam kenal juga.. ini chap 8 udh update..

Review lagi yah..

**lorist angela:**

makasih .. ^^

maaf gak bisa asap, dan makasih udh mau nunggu fic ini..

Review lagi yah..

**sasuke fans:**

makasih .. ^^

ini udh lanjut..

Review lagi yah..

**:**

makasih .. ^^

ini lanjutannya, semoga kamu suka..

Review lagi yah..

**Ilana-lia:**

makasih .. ^^

ini udh lanjut.. semoga tidak mengecewakan..

Review lagi yah..

**karikazuka:**

makasih .. ^^

saya jg minta maaf telat update.. saya kls 3 SMA, do'ain lulus UN yah..

Review lagi yah..

**Yukko Orizawa:**

makasih .. ^^

maaf gak kilat..

Review lagi yah..

**Just Fullmoon:**

makasih .. ^^

gak ngomong apa-apa jg gak papa, yang penting udh mau review hehe.. ^^a

Review lagi yah..

**Laura Pyordova:**

makasih .. ^^

um, Saku hamil gak yah.. enaknya gimana..? kalo Karin gak akan saya bikin hamil, kasian Saku nanti terlalu menderita, tapi nanti Karin bakalan muncul lagi koq..

Review lagi yah..

**Khaylila Paradis:**

makasih .. ^^

maaf yah gak bisa update asap.. semoga kamu suka chap ini..

Review lagi yah..

**Sasusaku:**

makasih .. ^^

jangan nangis dong.. ini chap 8 nya..

Review lagi yah..

**UchiHaruno 'SS:**

makasih .. ^^

ini udah dilanjut..

Review lagi yah..

**lorist:**

makasih .. ^^

ini lorist angela apa bukan..? udah tau kan yg datang sapa..

Review lagi yah..

**Aphrodite belle:**

makasih .. ^^

ini sudah update, maaf yah lama..

Review lagi yah..

**Jung Hyo Ra:**

makasih .. ^^

waduh.. gak nyangka fic ini bisa bikin kamu nangis, padahal saya menurut saya gak kerasa, syukur deh kalo bisa bikin kamu tersenyuh.. semoga kamu suka chap ini..

Review lagi yah..

**Chioque:**

makasih .. ^^

dan makasiiiih bgt buat pujiannya, tapi di FFn ada banyaaaaak bgt koq author senior yang ceritanya jauuuuuuh lebih bagus dari ini..

maaf yah lama ^^v

Review lagi yah..

**uzumaki sari-chan:**

makasih .. ^^

welcome to FFn.. Hm.. sampe chap 100 yah.. ntar malah bosen lagi..

Review lagi yah..

**mrs. sasusaku:**

makasih .. ^^

salam kenal jg.. alasan kenapa lama udah saya utarain kan di atas..

untuk jumlah chap, saya belom bisa nentuin, dulunya pengennya sampe chap 7 aja, tapi ternyata gak bisa, soalnya kadang ada ide yg tiba-tiba muncul, makanya memperpanjang cerita..

Review lagi yah..

**Rosdin Always Sasusaku:**

makasih .. ^^

kamu tenang aja, fic ini pasti happy ending koq..

Review lagi yah..

**Yuki Hattori:**

makasih .. ^^

udah tau kan siapa yg pintu, dan ternyata bukan Karin koq..

Review lagi yah..

**Hadeh.. capek nulis balesan #Tepar#**

**Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama ato barangkali ada nama yang terlewatkan..**

**Saya benar-benar berterima kasih readers masih bersedia menunggu dan mereview fic karya author lelet ini.. semoga kalian menyukai chap ini..**

**Oh ya, do'ain saya lulus UN dengan nilai yg tinggi dan diterima di PTN lewat jalur undangan yah, biar saya gak perlu repot-repot ikut SNMPTN Ujian Tulis, yang artinya saya gak perlu belajar #dicekik kaa-san# dan punya banyak waktu buat nulis..**

**Akhir kata..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**-?-**

**Please.. #puppy-eyes-no-jutsu#**


	9. Chapter 9

**Felson Spitfire**

**Present**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

"**Aku Bahagia Bila Melihatmu Bahagia"**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Felson Spitfire**

**Warnings:**

**OOC, Typos, abal, gak mutu, aneh, dll**

**Rated: T**

**Pairings:**

**Sasusaku, Sasukarin, Gaasaku, and a little bit of Naruhina**

**Summary:**

**Sakura dijodohkan dengan pria yang sangat dicintainya, tapi pria itu mencintai gadis lain. Akankah Sakura mampu bertahan menghadapi cobaan demi cobaan yang diterimanya untuk mempertahankan cintanya?**

**Don't like don't read**

**Sebenernya chap ini mau diupdate tanggal 4, tapi berhubung lagi liburan, saya jadi gak punya uang buat beli pulsa modem, mana keluarga pada pelit semua pula..**

**Yasudahlah..**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Chapter ****9**

Sinar keemasan sang surya ditambah suara kicauan burung dipagi hari seolah menyambut Sasuke yang baru saja kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya. Pria berambut raven itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya mentari yang cukup menyilaukan. Kepalanya terasa begitu pening, karena itu dia berusaha menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh titik yang memancarkan rasa sakit tersebut. Namun sesuatu yang berat terasa menahan gerakannya.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati seorang wanita berambut merah muda tengah tertidur dengan kepala tertelungkup di ranjangnya dan tangan hangat yang menggenggam tangannya.

Sambil menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, Sasuke mencoba bangun tanpa berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah pucat itu. Dalam posisinya yang setengah duduk, pria itu mengelus pelan rambut Sakura dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Gerakan kecil yang dilakukan Sasuke, ternyata mampu mengusik tidur Sakura. Wanita itu pun ikut terbangun dan sedikit tersentak ketika mendapati Sasuke yang sudah sepenuhnya duduk dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Perasaan canggung pun menghinggapi Sakura saat menyadari tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan pria itu membalas genggamannya, wanita itu terlihat bingung harus melakukan apa. "Ehm." Sakura berusaha memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta diantara keduanya.

"Sasuke, kau.. sudah sadar." Wanita itu sungguh berharap Sasuke mengucapkan sepatah kata untuk menyahutinya, namun pria itu hanya diam seribu bahasa sambil tetap menatapnya, membuat Sakura semakin bingung.

"Um.. aku akan menelepon tou-san dan kaa-san." Kata Sakura berusaha menghindar dari tatapan Sasuke. Dia berusaha melepas genggamannya namun Sasuke semakin mempereratnya.

"Jangan!" Kata Sasuke dengan suara parau. "Kau hubungi mereka kalau aku sudah boleh pulang saja."

"Kalau begitu biar aku panggilkan Genma-san. Biar dia memeriksa keadaanmu."

"Tidak!" Namun lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak mengijinkan Sakura melepas tangannya. "Tetaplah di sini!"

Keheningan kembali menyusup diantara mereka, dengan Sasuke yang tetap memandang Sakura tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya dan Sakura yang terus menunduk tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Sasuke, apa kau lapar?" tanya Sakura masih dengan kepala tertunduk. "Kalau kau lapar biar aku.."

"Apa kau sedang berusaha menghindariku?" Potong Sasuke.

"A-apa?" Wanita itu memberanikan diri menatap suaminya.

"Aku tanya apa kau sedang berusaha menghindariku?" Ulang pria itu dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Tidak. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Emerald Sakura kembali berpaling dari onyx Sasuke. Wanita itu lebih memilih menatap vas bunga yang kosong daripada pandangan menyelidik suaminya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau pergi dari rumah tanpa memberitahuku?"

"…"

"Jawab aku, Sakura!"

"I-itu, aku sudah memberitahumu ketika.."

"Dan aku sudah melarangmu. Jadi kenapa kau tetap pergi jika bukan karena ingin menghindariku?"

"Sasuke, aku.."

Drrrttt.. Drrrttt..

Getaran pada saku blazer Sakura menghentikan ucapan wanita itu. "Moshi-moshi. Ada apa, Ino?" sapa Sakura setelah menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya.

Sasuke tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan si penelepon, tapi begitu melihat ekspresi Sakura yang tampak terkejut sekaligus cemas, bisa dipastikan bahwa berita yang disampaikan Ino merupakan berita buruk.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana." Dan benar saja, setelah menutup ponsel flip-nya, wanita itu melepas paksa genggaman tangan Sasuke. "Aku harus pergi, salah satu pasienku sedang dalam kondisi kritis." Katanya pada Sasuke yang menatapnya meminta penjelasan. "Aku akan segera kembali." Tambah wanita itu ketika mendapati tatapan tak rela―Sakura tidak yakin akan hal ini―yang dilayangkan Sasuke kepadanya.

Pria raven itu hanya mampu tersenyum lemah menatap kepergian istrinya. Setelah Sakura benar-benar pergi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Mata onyxnya bergerak ke sana kemari menunjukkan bahwa si empunya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ya, pria itu sedang memikirkan cara untuk membujuk Sakura agar bersedia pulang bersamanya. Sasuke sudah hampir menemui titik terangnya jika saja pintu ruang rawatnya tidak terbuka secara tiba-tiba dan menampakkan sosok pria berambut merah.

Setelah melihat siapa tamu tak diundangnya, pria itu kembali duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "Mau apa kau datang ke sini?" tanyanya ketus.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat bungkusan yang dibawanya. "Hanya ingin mengantarkan bento untuk Sakura. Dia sedang kurang sehat akhir-akhir ini." Pria itu berjalan mendekat. "Tapi berhubung kau sudah sadar, kau juga boleh memakannya jika kau mau." Katanya meletakkan bungkusan itu di meja dekat ranjang Sasuke lalu duduk di kursi yang tadi ditempati Sakura. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Hn! Tidak usah berpura-pura baik di depanku. Kau senang kan melihat hubunganku dengan Sakura jadi seperti ini? Dengan begitu kau bisa dengan leluasa mendekatinya."

"Aku memang mencintai Sakura, tapi aku akan bersaing secara sehat denganmu untuk mendapatkannya."

Sasuke menggeram pelan mendengar jawaban frontal yang dilontarkan oleh Gaara. "Kau sungguh tidak tahu malu, mencintai wanita yang sudah bersuami. Tidakkah kau sadar kalau kau sedang berusaha merusak rumah tangga orang?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik.

Lagi-lagi Gaara hanya tersenyum. "Aku tidak berusaha merusak apapun. Yang aku lakukan hanyalah berusaha membuat Sakura bahagia. Aku berusaha selalu ada untuknya ketika dia membutuhkan perlindungan. Tapi jika saatnya sudah tiba, aku akan berusaha lebih baik, jadi jika kau tidak menjaganya baik-baik, aku akan benar-benar mengambilnya darimu."

Gaara tampak jauh lebih tenang dibandingkan Sasuke yang emosinya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. "Kau.." geram Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Gaara?"

"Sakura!" ucap kedua pria itu bersamaan sambil menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Genma-san." tambah Gaara ketika melihat seseorang pria berambut coklat yang mengenakan blazer putih berjalan di belakang Sakura.

Orang yang disapa pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Aku datang untuk memeriksa keadaan Uchiha-san."

"Ya, silahkan!" Pria 'Ai' itu bangkit dari kursinya, "Kau sudah kembali?" pertanyaan ini ditujukan pada Sakura.

"Em." Wanita itu mengangguk. "Barusan Ino menelepon dan memberitahuku kalau kondisi Hiroshi-san menurun."

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya." Sakura tersenyum saat mengatakan hal ini. Bagi seorang dokter dapat menyelamatkan nyawa orang merupakan sesuatu yang sangat membahagiakan, jadi merupakan hal wajar jika Sakura tersenyum karena ini.

Namun tampaknya Sasuke yang sesekali melirik ke arah Gaara dan Sakura di sela kegiatan pemeriksaannya mengartikan senyum Sakura karena hal lain. Pria itu berpikir, Sakura tersenyum karena ia merasa nyaman saat di dekat Gaara.

"Sakura-san." Panggilan Genma menghentikan percakapan antar dokter spesialis jantung itu.

"Ya?"

"Kondisi Uchiha-san sudah membaik, benturan di kepalanya sepertinya tidak terlalu keras, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda luka dalam. Mungkin nanti sore, atau mungkin besok pagi Uchiha-san sudah boleh pulang."

"Hai. Arigatou, Genma-san."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Begitu Genma keluar, suasana canggung segera menghampiri ketiga orang yang masih berada di dalam ruangan. "Oh ya," Gaara berusaha memecah kecanggungan. "Aku membawakan bento untukmu, Temari-nee yang membuatnya. Kau-maksudku kalian pasti belum makan."

"Arigatou, Gaara. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalas semua kebaikanmu."

"Kau tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu, Sakura." Gaara mengacak-acak rambut Sakura pelan, membuat Sasuke menatap tak suka ke arahnya. Sepertinya keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke dilupakan di sini. "Aku pergi dulu, masih banyak pekerjaan."

"Baiklah. Sampaikan terima kasihku pada Temari-nee."

"Aa." Jawab pria itu singkat lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat Sasuke. Setelah sosok Gaara hilang di balik pintu, Sakura segera membuka bungkusan pemberian pria 'Ai' itu.

"Hm.. baunya harum, pasti rasanya juga enak." Kata Sakura memecah keheningan. "Ayo kita makan Sasuke!" wanita berambut pink itu meraih sumpit sekali pakai yang tadi juga dibawakan Gaara.

"Aku tidak lapar."ucap Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura.

"Eh.. aku dengar dari Hinata, kau sedang sakit sebelum kecelakaan." Wanita itu berusaha mengesampingkan kecanggunggan yang sejak tadi dirasakannya. "Jadi kau harus makan agar tubuhmu segera pulih."

"Aku jadi seperti ini, semua itu karena dirimu." Kali ini pria itu menatap emerald Sakura.

Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf." Gumamnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud membuatmu jadi seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu jika akhirnya akan seperti ini. Aku.. aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahanku."

"Kembalilah ke rumah!"

"Eh?" wanita itu sontak mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Jika kau memang ingin menebus kesalahanmu, maka kembalilah ke rumah dan rawat aku!" kata Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

Sakura tampak menimbang-nimbang sejenak kemudian menyunggingkan senyum manis. "Baiklah. Asalkan kau mau makan sekarang."

"Hn."

Sakura mulai menyuapi Sasuke dengan sepotong kecil tempura kemudian dilanjutkan dengan sebuah tamagoyaki berisi bayam untuk suapan selanjutnya.

"Kau juga makanlah!" kata Sasuke menyadari kalau Sakura tak juga menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Aku makan nanti saja." Respon Sakura sambil mendekatkan potongan tempura kedua yang disumpitnya ke mulut Sasuke, namun pria itu menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Pria berambut merah itu bilang kau juga sedang kurang sehat. Jadi kau juga harus makan."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau kau sakit, siapa yang akan merawatku?"

**Blush.**

Meskipun nada bicara Sasuke terkesan dingin, namun Sakura dapat merasakan bahwa dalam kata-kata itu terselip rasa kekhawatiran. Jika Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya, bukankah berarti pria itu memperhatikannya? Kalau sudah begini, apakah ia boleh berharap lebih? Entahlah, mungkin harapan itu masih terlalu dini.

"Makanlah!" ulang pria itu membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Wanita itu segera melahap potongan sosis yang tadinya akan dia berikan pada Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna mengingat saat ini ia tengah berbagi makanan dengan suaminya. Hal yang sepele memang, namun ini adalah yang pertama kali bagi Sakura.

"Aku mau tomatnya." Lagi-lagi suara Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Ah.. ini." Sakura menyuapkan irisan tomat yang diminta Sasuke, kemudian menyuapkan tamagoyaki untuk dirinya. Sesuap untuk Sasuke dan sesuap untuk dirinya. Begitu seterusnya hingga kotak bento yang berukuran sedang itu kosong.

"Ini." Wanita berambut merah muda itu menawarkan segelas air untuk suaminya. Setelah Sasuke meminumnya seteguk, Sakura berniat meletakkan gelasnya kembali ke meja, namun suara Sasuke menginterupsi. "Kau tidak minum?" Sakura tak menjawab. "Apa kau tidak mau minum dari bekasku?"

"Bukan begitu.." perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya. Dengan perlahan wanita itu meminum air tepat dari sisi yang tadi dipakai Sasuke. Apakah ini dapat dikatakan sebagai ciuman tidak langsung? Apakah ini tanda bahwa Sasuke mulai menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya?

Tidak. Wanita itu berusaha menghapus-apapun itu-yang baru saja terlintas di pikirannya. Dia sungguh merasa dirinya konyol. Hanya hal kecil seperti ini tak akan mengubah apapun. Hal kecil seperti ini tak akan merubah perasaan Sasuke kepadanya.

Setelah menandaskan sepertiga isi gelas, Sakura menjalankan niat awalnya―meletakkan gelas di meja―dan dengan perlahan beranjak dari kursinya. "Istirahatlah!" pintanya sambil membantu Sasuke berbaring. Sakura menarik selimut Sasuke hingga sebatas dada. "Aku harus kembali bekerja, nanti aku akan ke sini lagi saat makan siang."

Tak ada tanggapan apapun dari Sasuke, kecuali tatapan mata onyx-nya yang mengikuti wanita itu hingga menghilang di balik pintu. Pria emo itu tersenyum tipis―sangat tipis.

**)))))oOo(((((**

"Bagaimana?" sebuah pertanyaan ambigu terlontar dari bibir Yamanaka Ino begitu sahabatnya memasuki ruangan. Raut penasaran tampak tergambar dengan jelas di wajah cantinya. Sementara itu yang ditanya hanya mengernyitkan alis sambil berjalan ke mejanya. "Kau dan Sasuke tentu saja." Lanjutnya sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang bahkan belum diucapkan Sakura.

"Oh.." Sakura menarik kursinya, memberinya celah untuk duduk. "Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanya wanita itu acuh, membuat si pirang menghembuskan napas dengan sebal.

"Kau belum menceritakan padaku bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu dan sampai semua ini terjadi."

"Itu.. ada berapa pasien yang harus diperiksa hari ini?"

"Sakura!"

"Aku tahu." Ya, Sakura memang tidak bodoh. Ia tahu persis apa yang diinginkan sahabatnya, tapi sebagai seorang dokter, ia tentu harus mendahulukan kewajibannya. "Aku akan menceritakannya setelah semua pekerjaan kita selesai."

"Gaara sudah mengambil alih sebagian pekerjaanmu, jadi kau bebas pagi ini. Dan kau bisa mulai bercerita sekarang."

Sakura mengambil sebuah pena dan kertas kosong kemudian mulai mencoret-coret tidak jelas di sana. "Baiklah." Wanita itu mulai bercerita. "Kami bertemu tadi malam, saat aku dan Gaara hendak makan malam di restoran. Kemudia aku tanpa sengaja melihatnya dan sialnya dia juga melihatku."

"Lalu?" sahut Ino tak sabar sambil menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menopang dagu.

"Tanpa sadar aku berlari keluar, dan dia mengejarku―Gaara juga. Dan setelah aku menyebrang jalan, aku mendengar suara tabrakan." Wanita itu menghentikan kegiatan mencoret-coretnya. "Aku benar-benar pembawa sial. Seharusnya aku tidak lari tadi malam."

Ino merubah posisi duduknya, kali ini wanita itu menempelkan punggungnya ke punggung kursi sambil menatap tak suka pada sahabatnya, "Aku tidak setuju kalau kau mengatakan dirimu pembawa sial, tapi aku setuju kalau kau tidak seharusnya lari tadi malam. Apa sih yang kau pikirkan tadi malam?"

Sakura melirik Ino sekilas lalu menatap hasil karyanya. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa belum siap jika harus bertemu dengannya."

"Lalu tadi apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Dia memintaku pulang bersamanya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kalau dia sudah memintamu, maka pulanglah. Dengar Sakura, melarikan diri seperti ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, jadi aku sarankan kau turuti saja permintaan **suamimu**!" nasehat Ino dengan penekanan pada akhir kalimat.

"Arigatou." Sakura meremas-remas kertas berisi coretannya tadi lalu melemparnya ke tempat sampah di dekat mejanya. Kali ini mata emeraldnya menatap lurus aquamarine Ino, "Kau selalu bisa menjadi dewasa ketika menasehatiku."

Yamanaka Ino menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, "Itulah gunanya sahabat."

**)))))oOo(((((**

Seperti janjinya, Sakura kembali ke ruang rawat Sasuke ketika waktu makan siang tiba. Namun sebelumnya, wanita itu menyempatkan diri ke Kantin Rumah Sakit untuk mengambilkan menu makan siang bagi suaminya.

**Cklek.**

Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangan dari langit-langit ke arah pintu begitu mendengar suara kenop yang ditekan diikuti dengan suara seorang wanita yang mengatakan, "Ah, arigatou, Hanare-san." Suara yang familiar di telinga bungsu Uchiha itu. Tak lama sosok wanita berambut pink berjalan masuk sambil membawa nampan berisi semangkuk makanan yang entah apa―Sasuke tak bisa melihatnya karena masih dalam posisi tidur, segelas air putih, dan dua botol kecil yang tampaknya berisi pil. Rupanya wanita itu tadi kesulitan membuka pintu karena kedua tangannya sibuk memegang nampan sehingga meminta bantuan dari salah seorang perawat yang kebetulan lewat.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk bangun ketika Sakura meletakkan nampannya di atas meja. "Waktunya makan siang, Sasuke." Kata Sakura pelan.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis ketiganya hari ini sesaat sebelum Sakura menoleh ke arahnya. Pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang, berusaha membuat posisi senyaman mungkin selagi Sakura masih sibuk menarik kursinya mendekat ke arah ranjang.

Setelah keduanya merasa nyaman dalam posisi masing-masing, Sakura mengambil mangkuk yang ternyata berisi bubur kacang merah dan menyuapkan sesendok untuk Sasuke. "Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya pria itu di sela suapan Sakura.

**Blush.** Selalu seperti ini. Hanya perhatian kecil dari Sasuke dan itu mampu membuat Sakura merona. Wanita itu tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Em, aku tadi makan siang bersama Ino." Dan mereka tidak bicara apa-apa lagi sampai mangkuk berisi bubur kacang merah itu kosong.

"Sekarang kau harus minum obat." Kata Sakura setelah cukup lama terdiam sambil meletakkan mangkuk kosongnya di meja. "Mungkin setelah ini Genma-san akan datang untuk memeriksamu lagi." Dokter muda itu memberikan dua buah pil berwarna kuning dan oranye pada Sasuke, serta tak lupa segelas air putih.

Setelah Sasuke dengan sukses menelan kedua pilnya, suara kenop yang ditekan kembali terdengar, membuat sepasang Uchiha muda itu menoleh ke arah pintu. Dan orang yang tadi dibicarakan Sakura pun berjalan masuk diikuti seorang perawat wanita berambut hitam di belakangnya. "Ah, Genma-san. Silahkan!" ucap Sakura yang dibalas Genma dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyuman. Sakura menyingkir dari posisi awalnya untuk memberi ruang yang lebih luas bagi Genma dalam melakukan pemeriksaan. Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, Genma segera menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sakura setelah Genma menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Kondisi Uchiha-san sudah cukup baik. Saya rasa tidak ada masalah jika Uchiha-san dirawat di rumah." Rekan kerja Sakura itu kembali tersenyum.

"Jadi maksud Anda, Sasuke sudah bisa pulang sore ini juga?"

"Hai. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

"Mm, arigatou, Genma-san." Sakura membungkukkan badannya. Setelah Genma dan perawat yang menjadi asistennya pergi, Sakura kembali menghampiri ranjang suaminya. "Masih ada waktu beberapa jam sebelum kita pulang, jadi sebaiknya kau kembali istirahat. Aku akan minta ijin pada Tsunade-sama agar bisa pulang lebih awal."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, namun gerakannya yang tampak menyamankan posisi tidur, sudah cukup membuat Sakura tahu bahwa pria itu meresponnya. Setelah membereskan gelas dan mangkuk yang tadi dibawanya wanita berambut merah muda itu meninggalkan ruang rawat Sasuke tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

**)))))oOo(((((**

Sasuke kini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Sakura dan pria berambut merah menyebalkan―bagi Sasuke―yang entah bagaimana berhasil memaksa Sakura untuk mengantar mereka pulang. Awalnya Sakura menolak mati-matian tawaran sahabat seprofesinya itu dengan alasan tidak ingin lebih banyak lagi merepotkannya dan kekhawatiran akan Tsunade yang tidak akan memberinya izin. Namun setelah memastikan semua pasiennya dalam kondisi stabil, dan kalimat 'Sudah kubilang aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan' andalan Gaara, akhirnya wanita penyuka stroberi itu menerima tawarannya.

Alhasil di sinilah mereka sekarang, berada dalam satu mobil dengan keheningan yang menguasai sejak keberangkatan hingga saat ini sudah setengah jalan menuju kediaman Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke yang notabene seorang pendiam tampaknya masih gusar dengan sikap sok-baik Gaara sehingga sudah bisa dipastikan tidak akan memulai pembicaraan. Gaara yang terlalu sibuk menyetir. Dan Sakura yang tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Wanita itu lebih memilih gumpalan awan kelabu dengan latar belakang langit berwarna merah keemasan sebagai objek penglihatannya.

Keadaan seperti itu berlangsung hingga Gaara menginjak pedal rem dan bergumam 'Kita sudah sampai' pelan kepada kedua penumpangnya. Sakura dengan cepat keluar dari mobil dan memutari bagian belakangnya untuk membantu Sasuke―dia mengaku kalau kakinya terasa sedikit nyeri saat berjalan―turun.

"Biar aku yang memapahnya, kau buka saja pintu gerbangnya." Kata Gaara setelah dirinya juga turun. Pria 'Ai' itu mengalungkan lengan kanan Sasuke pada pundaknya, membuat Sasuke mendengus karenanya.

"Ah, baiklah." Kata Sakura melepaskan lengan kiri Sasuke dari pundaknya. Wanita itu merogoh tasnya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa kunci yang digantung menjadi satu, memilih sebuah kunci perak-kecil lalu memasukkannya pada lubang gembok yang tergantung di pintu gerbang.

Setelah membuka pintu gerbang, Sakura membiarkan Gaara dan Sasuke masuk lebih dulu, kemudian setelah menutup kembali pintu gerbang tersebut dan mencabut kuncinya, dengan tergesa-gesa wanita itu mendahului kedua pria yang ada di depannya dan membuka pintu rumah dengan kunci perak yang lebih besar. Sakura menuntun Gaara untuk membawa Sasuke ke kamarnya.

"Kalian tunggu di sini sebentar, biar aku buatkan minuman." Kata Sakura setelah Gaara membantu Sasuke berbaring di ranjang.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Sakura." Sahut Gaara.

"Kalau kau yang selama ini selalu menolongku saja tidak pernah merasa repot, apalagi aku yang hanya membuat minuman." Wanita itu tersenyum sekilas. "Sudahlah, kau duduk saja." Lanjutnya sambil lalu.

"Jangan harap aku merasa berhutang budi padamu karena ini." Kata Sasuke selepas kepergian Sakura.

"Tidak akan." Respon Gaara asal.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang baru saja memasuki dapur tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika mendapati keadaan ruangan tersebut yang sudah seperti kapal pecah. Tumpukan piring kotor dengan banyak sisa makanan siap saji tampak memenuhi washtafel, kardus berisi potongan pizza―nyaris―utuh tergeletak begitu saja di meja, dan gelas berisi jus tomat yang masih penuh.

Ada dua hal yang dipikirkan Sakura saat ini. Pertama, Sasuke pasti benar-benar kehilangan nafsu makannya hingga jus tomat pun tak disentuhnya. Dan kedua, pria itu benar-benar kacau. Namun wanita itu tidak yakin hal apa yang mampu membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke sampai seperti ini.

Sakura memutuskan untuk melupakan dulu masalah dapur yang berantakan, mengingat saat ini masih ada tamu yang harus dijamunya. Wanita itu berjalan ke arah kulkas berniat mengambil beberapa buah untuk dijadikan jus, dan betapa kecewanya ia ketika mendapati lemari pendingin itu tak berisi apapun kecuali air putih. Yah, Sasuke tidak mungkin pergi berbelanja.

Wanita itu kembali ke tempatnya semula dan dengan perlahan tangan putihnya terulur menuju rak tempat ia biasa menyimpan bumbu-bumbu dapur. Untungnya di sana masih ada serbuk ocha dan satu stoples penuh berisi gula. Sakura berterima kasih pada Sasuke yang tidak suka manis, dengan begitu persediaan gulanya tidak habis. 'Secangkir ocha tidak terlalu buruk,' pikirnya.

Sakura kembali ke kamar Sasuke sambil membawa dua cangkir ocha yang diletakkan dalam satu nampan. Wanita itu meletakkan ocha yang masih mengepulkan asap tersebut ke atas meja di samping ranjang Sasuke. "Minumlah." Katanya pada kedua pria di hadapannya.

Gaara menyesap ochanya dalam diam, sementara Sasuke masih meminta bantuan Sakura untuk melakukannya. "Oh ya, Sasuke, mungkin besok aku harus kembali ke apartemen untuk mengambil beberapa baju. Jadi, apa perlu aku meminta kaa-san untuk menemanimu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa mengambilkannya." Gaara meletakkan kembali cangkirnya.

Sakura sudah membuka mulut untuk menjawab tawaran Gaara, namun Sasuke mendahuluinya, "Biar aku menyuruh orang untuk mengambilnya."

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Kata si pria berambut merah meletakkan cangkir kembali ke tatakannya.

"Kenapa buru-buru?"

"Sudah hampir gelap." Gaara berdiri kemudian diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Um, biar aku antar kau ke depan." Sebelum keduanya meninggalkan kamar Sasuke, Gaara sempat melirik sang tuan rumah dan mengangguk singkat lalu melenggang keluar bersama Sakura.

Keduanya tak ada yang buka mulut hingga mereka mencapai pintu depan. "Sekali lagi aku sangat berterima kasih atas semua bantuanmu, Gaara." Kata Sakura membuat Gaara yang berjalan di depannya berhenti lalu berbalik menghadap si pemilik suara. "Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak padamu." Pria dengan tato 'Ai' di dahi itu hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan. Tak ada gunanya ia mengingatkan Sakura untuk tidak sungkan padanya, toh wanita itu tetap akan bersikap seperti ini lagi nantinya, pikir Gaara.

"Tidak masalah. Aku pulang, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Sakura menampilkan sebuah senyum untuk mengantar kepergian Gaara. Wanita itu masih berdiri di ambang pintu hingga ia mendengar deru mobil Gaara menjauhi kediamannya dari balik pintu gerbang.

**)))))oOo(((((**

Saat Sakura kembali ke kamar Sasuke, posisi pria itu masih tampak sama dengan saat Sakura meninggalkannya. Well, hanya ada mereka berdua sekarang, jadi bisa dipastikan suasana canggunglah yang kini memenuhi ruangan itu. "Ehm." Sakura berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Apa aku sudah boleh menelepon kaa-san sekarang?"

Sasuke menatap tak suka ke arah istrinya. "Kau mau pergi ke apartemenmu sekarang?"

Wanita itu kembali menghampiri kursinya tadi. "Tidak, hanya saja, menurutku kaa-san perlu mengetahui keadaanmu."

"Hn."

Menganggap 'Hn' Sasuke sebagai iya, Sakura pun mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menekan tombol dial setelah menemukan nomor ponsel sang mertua. Beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya suara seorang wanita menyahutinya dari seberang. "Sakura, kaukah itu?"

"Hai. Kaa-san, aku-"

Belum sempat Sakura menyatakan tujuannya menelepon, Mikoto langsung memotongnya, "Kami-sama, syukurlah. Kau ada di mana sekarang?" tanya Mikoto sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Aku sekarang ada di rumah, bersama Sasuke." Diam sejenak. Sakura tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana untuk memberitahukan keadaan Sasuke. "Um, Kaa-san, begini.. sebenarnya aku menelepon untuk memberitahukan keadaan Sasuke."

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke?"

"Sasuke, kemarin mengalami kecelakaan." Sakura mendengar Mikoto memekik kaget mendengarnya. "Tapi Kaa-san tidak perlu khawatir, sekarang dia baik-baik saja." Wanita bersurai merah muda itu buru-buru menambahkan. "Apa Kaa-san ingin bicara dengannya?"

Sasuke yang tidak dapat mendengar percakapan antara istri dan ibunya itu dapat memastikan ibunya menjawab 'iya' untuk pertanyaan terakhir Sakura, karena sesaat kemudian wanita itu segera menyerahkan ponselnya.

Sementara Sasuke berbicara dengan ibunya, Sakura memilih membereskan cangkir-cangir yang telah tandas isinya. Wanita itu membawa kedua cangkir di tangannya ke dapur, meninggalkan Sasuke yang tampaknya sedang diomeli habis-habisan oleh ibunya. Hal itu terlihat jelas dari raut muka bosannya. Sakura mau tak mau mengulum senyum melihat hal ini.

Ketika Sakura kembali, terlihat ponsel Sakura sudah tergeletak di meja. "Kaa-san bilang apa?" Sakura memilih berdiri di ambang pintu alih-alih langsung masuk.

"Kaa-san akan kemari, mungkin malam ini."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku bersih-bersih. Kau istirahatlah." Tanpa menunggu respon Sasuke, wanita itu berniat kembali ke dapur. Namun suara sang suami menghentikannya.

"Sakura,"

"Ya?" dengan sabar wanita itu menunggu apa yang hendak keluar dari mulut suaminya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau pulang."

Dan setelah menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, wanita itu telah benar-benar berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke. Jadi, akankah semuanya menjadi baik-baik saja mulai sekarang? Semoga saja.

**-TBC-**

**Aaarrgh.. maaf.. maaf.. maaf.. mungkin kalian bosan mendengar permintaan maaf saya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, saya memang bukan author yang baik. Udah update-nya ngaret, chap ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya, dan hasilnya jelek pula #dibantai**

**Saya bener-bener lagi stress, takut gak lulus SNMPTN, makanya ide sulit muncul.. sekali lagi maaf..**

**Balesan Review:**

**Rfleur: **emang dasar lebay.. ne, kita saling mendoakan yah.. pertanyaannya gak udah dijawab yah,, udah tau jawabannya kan? review lagi yah..

**achika yue: **maaf membuatmu menunggu, saku hamil? Semoga saja.. review lagi yah..

**Sindi 'Kucing Pink: **feelnya kerasa? Alhamdulillah.. #sujud syukur, ya semoga gak ada konflik lagi di rumah tangga mereka.. review lagi yah..

**BlueWhite Girl: **wah, kelamaan nunggu yah, maaf.. maaf.. Sasu musti dibikin menderita gimana lagi? Gak tega nih kalo lama-lama.. review lagi yah..

**Kikyo Fujikazu: **Iya, Saku udah pulang sekarang.. kamu lebih suka Sasu menderita yah.. review lagi yah..

**NenSaku: **makasih banyak yah, atas dukunganmu.. #peluk, fb udah punya kan, kalo twit aku Kim_HaeYanELF follow yah.. ntar difolback deh.. ^^ review lagi yah..

**AyuCM: **makasih pujiannya.. haha gak koq, Sasu kan berbakat jd pembalap.. :D review lagi yah..

**Cherry kuchiki: **maaf yah, gak bisa kilat updatenya.. review lagi yah..

**d3rin: **haha, otak saya lagi eror, jad sampe lupa kalo kejadian itu baru 3 hari, mohon dimaklumi.. n saya gak tau ini mau sampe chap berapa, tergantung ide yang keluar, tapi gak akan terlalu panjang koq.. review lagi yah..

**sei: **no typo? Yang bener? Alhamdulillah.. gak sia-sia deh 3 kali ngecek.. review lagi yah..

**Aiko Kirisawa: **Hm, Sasori cm jadi selingan koq di sini.. iya nih, Gaara kasian, enaknya diapain yah? Kasih saran donk.. review lagi yah..

**Chadeschan: **iya, tapi sasu gak kenapa-kenapa koq.. saku udah balik kan.. gimana, kamu udh diterima di ptn? Saya gagal di jalur undangan, tp semoga lulus ujian tulis.. review lagi yah..

**tomatcherry blossom: **ah, kamu berlebihan deh, jd malu, haha.. XD Maaf ya gak bisa kilat, tp semoga kamu suka.. review lagi yah..

**kenshin: **haha, maaf.. maaf.. saku hamil? Bener gak yah..? semoga aja deh.. :D

eh, itu 3 hari bukan berarti sasu gak makan sama sekali loh, dia tetep makan tp dikit bgt.. review lagi yah..

**Nanairo Zoacha: **UN-nya Alhamdulillah lulus.. Matsuri..? boleh jg, tp gimana masukinnya yah? Entar deh, saya pikirin.. review lagi yah..

**tyazharuno uranaikko: **ne, salam kenal.. makasih pujian and .. review lagi yah..

**uchihachan: **semoga kamu jg suka chap ini.. review lagi yah..

**kazuma: **yang bener? Sukur deh.. review lagi yah..

**azusa: **ini udh dilanjut, belom tamat koq.. review lagi yah..

**celubba:** chap ini alurnya malah lebih lama yah.. chap depan diusahain lebih baik deh.. review lagi yah..

**Ramen panas: **wah, makasih.. makasih.. review lagi yah..

**sasuke fans: **keren? Alhamdulillah yah, sesuatu.. jangan bosen nunggu yah.. review lagi yah..

**ChieAkane: **wah, jangan gitu.. gak pake senior-senior-an, kita semua kan temen.. chap ini yg panjang jg balesan reviewnya loh.. maaf yah.. review lagi yah..

**Yukko Orizawa: **do'ain aja yah, semoga saku bener-bener hamil.. maaf gak bisa kilat.. review lagi yah..

**Anie hikari tsuki: **makasih udh mau nunggu.. review lagi yah..

**AlrenaRoushe: **eh? Gak papa koq, maaf jg baru update.. makasih do'anya, amin.. review lagi yah..

**Karikazuka: **amin.. tp saya gak lulus undangan, do'ain lulus ujian tulis yah.. maaf updatenya lama.. review lagi yah..

** : **iya, ini udah dilanjut.. review lagi yah..

**Sasusaku: **wah, gak nyangka sampe bikin kamu nangis.. gimana? Kamu lolos undangan gak? Saya gak.. do'ain lulus ujian tulis yah.. review lagi yah..

**Unknown: **um, karena sasu gak pernah ketemu Karin lg, jd dia udah agak ngelupain Karin, trus dia jg udh mulai ngerasa nyaman dg kehadiran saku di sisinya, jd mungkin lebih besar ke saku.. review lagi yah..

**namina88: **ya, semoga saku hamil beneran.. saya gak akan setega itu koq.. tenang ajah.. review lagi yah..

**Aphrodite: **iya, maaf yah lama.. Karin gak boleh dateng lg? gak janji yah.. review lagi yah..

**4ntk4-ch4n: **iya, ada hikmah dibalik sebuah musibah.. review lagi yah..

**NenSaku: **wew, kamu review lg.. kita seumuran kan? Panggil Felson aja.. review lagi yah..

**Akasuna no ei-chan: **ini udh diupdate, maaf yah lama.. sering jd silent reader yah? Saya jg sering gitu koq.. XD review lagi yah..

**Shimimi chan: **makasih, maaf yah udh bikin kamu lama nunggu.. review lagi yah..

**Rosdin Always Sasusaku: **iya, ini udh dilanjut, maaf lama.. review lagi yah..

**Hitomi Sakurako Sasusaku: **makasih yah.. ini udh lanjut.. review lagi yah..

**Octaotak: **Hm, kayaknya chap depan―mungkin―beneran banyak sasusakunya deh.. review lagi yah..

**Maya Kimnana: **eh? Koq gitu.. tp gak papa deh.. makasih .. ^^ review lagi yah..

**Nininisasasa: **maaf baru update.. review lagi yah..

**L arc enciel: **kurang greget gimana? Kasih saran donk.. saya masih author amatir nih.. chap ini alurnya gak cepet kan? Malah terkesan lama menurut saya.. maaf gak bisa cpet updatenya.. review lagi yah..

**NN: **ini update, maa lama.. review lagi yah..

**Akasuna no ei-chan: **ini Akasuna no ei-chan yg tadi kan? Bener gak sih? Sampe review dua kali.. makasih banyak… review lagi yah..

**RizqiaKirana: **cieee.. sasuke kenapa emangnya? Haha.. :D ini udah lanjut.. review lagi yah..

**lorist angela: **kamu suka? Senengnya… semoga yg ini juga suka.. review lagi yah..

**Aika Yuki-chan: **ok, ini udh lanjut.. review lagi yah..

**CarnationKEKKAISHI: **makasih.. review lagi yah..

**Retno UchiHaruno: **ne, salam kenal.. baru review? Gak papa koq, mulai sekarang review terus yah #maksa :D becanda koq, tp kalo bisa review lagi yah..

**Guest: **maaf yah lama.. semoga kamu suka.. review lagi yah..

**Yuki Hattori:** sankyu.. ini udh dilanjut.. review lagi yah..

**Maaf kalo balesan review-nya kepanjangan, abis rasanya ucapan terima kasih aja gak cukup.. tapi saya tetep berterima kasih pada kalian yg masih tetap mereview fic ini, walaupun lamaaaaaa banget updatenya.. dan juga para silent readers―kalo memang ada.**

**Jangan bosan menunggu dan mereview yah.. ^^a**

**Karena bagian yang paling menyenangkan dari menulis sebuah cerita adalah ketika kita mengetahui bagaimana respon pembaca, so**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please..?**


End file.
